Divine Will
by chrisalyscence
Summary: She was a Pisces and he was a Cancer. That was all that mattered and in the end, it was as if their stars had aligned and carved out a path for them. After all, it was all part of their divine will. REVAMPING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter has been re-edited and looked over by my two amazing beta readers, _Meiko Atsushi _and _ShiroNekoIsMe_!  
**

**I would really like to thank them for looking over this chapter and putting in their suggestions! They have been so kind and modest before looking over this! I really do think that this chapter is better now even if there isn't a huge change! I suggest any authors out there to get betas, they are truly helpful and it makes you feel more professional :')**

**Please go check out their stories! They are both part of the fandom and are very kind people. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 1: "What is your sign?"

She had always found last period to be the hardest to focus and work effectively when given time. Perhaps it was the anticipation of finally being able to go home, or having put too much of her direct attention from the periods prior. Either way, she found herself lacking focus and daydreaming by the last lesson of the day. Which unfortunately always resulted in some forms of a mistake later on.

Having given up on acting as the attentive and role model student, the girl carelessly doodled on the corner of an empty page in her notebook as her teacher droned on and on about Japanese History. And really, Japanese History wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear on just before she went home.

Once she finished the doodle, she glanced around the room in hopes of gaining inspiration for another drawing. Preferably one that would last her the final thirty minutes left of school.

Her eyes wandered across the vicinity until they landed on a porcelain frog figurine on her neighbour's desk. The girl studied the frog for a few minutes before daintily doodling it in a blank margin of her equally blank page. The figurine was rather simple and almost cartoon-like that it didn't even last her five minutes until she completed a rough sketch of the frog. Okay, so the doodle did not take up half an hour after all.

She set her pencil down and glanced up at her neighbour, the presumed owner of the frog figurine. The person sitting beside her was significantly taller than the average Japanese teenager. The girl was slightly scared by how tall he actually was in comparison to the rest of her classmates. As though the desks were too short for his tall figure, his legs were awkwardly sprawled out in front of him and his posture was slightly hunched as he diligently took down notes from the teacher's lesson.

It mildly surprised her that the boy was actually paying attention to the teacher, but she had noticed from the past month of sitting beside him that her neighbour was a very smart and studious student who took down notes in each class and completed his homework with a lot of unnecessary detail. Another habit of his that she had observed was that he had always brought a random and often strange item with him every day.

At first, she thought that he had some sort of addiction to useless knick-knacks, but as weeks grew, she concluded that her neighbour didn't exactly have an inclination to trinkets as his items varied from bizarre figurines to something conventional like a small portable fan to sometimes nothing at all. Or rather, something that shared the equivalent weight of nothing only because it seemed to not mean anything in particular.

The girl seldom heard her neighbour speak, but whenever he did, she noticed that he had a funny accent of some sort and often ended his sentences with _"nanodayo" _when conversing with another classmate. She tried to figure out which region he could have come from to attain such a strange accent but it was to no avail. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. Even her best friend, someone who had practically traveled to every place in Japan could not determine his accent. To summarize this mystifying fellow in one word, he was just a weirdo.

"Midorima, could you please read the next paragraph?" the teacher asked from the front of the classroom.

Who was Midorima again?

"In the Asuka period, the – " a familiar deep voice laced heavily with the unusual accent started to read out loud.

Oh, it was her neighbour. Her neighbour's name was Midorima.

The girl almost felt foolish for not remembering his name despite the first few weeks of attendance. She had most definitely heard his name, but she must have forgotten it due to that terrible memory of hers.

"Good, now Amuro, if you could please read the next paragraph?" the teacher called on her after her neighbour had finished reading.

She let out an inaudible sigh before reading audibly in her soft voice. "Consequently, the three kingdoms of Korea, Goguryeo, Baekje, and Silla – "

As she continued to read the rest of her paragraph, she noticed that her neighbour was staring at her with a scrutinizing gaze. She squirmed in her seat uncomfortably. The girl hated reading out loud in the class and hated it even more when people stared at her as she did so. And there was something about the boy's gaze that made her tense up in her seat and made her feel far more uncomfortable than any other person could.

"Thank you, next – "

Although her turn to read was over, Midorima kept his cool gaze on her for a few long moments before turning back to his notes and jotting some more down.

Weird. This guy was just downright weird.

Her neighbour had never so much looked her way the entire month they had been sitting next to each other, so it had startled the girl when he looked at her as she was reading out loud. Perhaps she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it. There was something peculiar about her neighbour that made her feel uneasy. Why else would he have looked at her so strangely? Or was she just being too sensitive with her surroundings? She wasn't so sure.

For the remainder of the period, she continued to keep quiet and twirled her pencil in between her fingers, attempting to distract herself from her weird neighbour. So when the bell signaling the end of school finally rang, she felt relieved and relaxed her tense shoulders.

"What is your sign?" the same deep voice from earlier asked.

She had to glance around her to see if he was actually talking to her not anyone else before confirming that it was indeed her that the tall boy was talking to.

"Um, a Pisces." She responded in a tentative tone. Was he even talking about her zodiac sign? But what else could he have meant by "sign"?

"I see…" he murmured as he packed his school bag, no longer paying any attention to the girl.

She awkwardly stood there for a few seconds before realizing that he had ended their very unexpected and short conversation. She then quietly packed her own bag, ready to go home from the unanticipated turnout of the school day.

* * *

"Miki!" a feminine voice called out to her as she stepped out of her classroom.

The girl turned to her right to see her best friend, Ito Kimiko leaning against the wall beside her classroom, seemingly having waited for her for quite some while.

"You ready to go?" Kimiko asked with a toothy grin.

"Yeah." Miki nodded and the two girls made their way outside of the school.

"Anything new happened for the second half of school?" her best friend asked enthusiastically.

Miki thought back to the strange interaction she had with her neighbour, Midorima.

"Well," she found herself saying and explained what had happened between her and Midorima, including the little stare down they had prior to their actual conversation. Could she even call it a conversation? He had simply asked her a question, which she answered albeit in an awkward tone, and then proceeded to flat out ignore her. She was pretty sure that the definition of conversation did not remotely come close to what that encounter may have been.

"Weird." Kimiko expressed the exact thought Miki had in mind after Midorima averted his eyes from their staring contest. "Isn't he friends with Kazunari-kun? The guy who sits in front of me in my class?"

Miki didn't exactly know whom Kimiko was talking about, but pretended she did nonetheless. "I wouldn't know. I'm not particularly close with him or anything…"

"Oh, well, Kazunari-kun is pretty nice. He's friendly and outgoing, so Midorima-kun must be the same as well, right?"

For some reason, Miki couldn't imagine her neighbour as the friendly and outgoing type despite not knowing him so well. "I don't think so. He's a bit quiet."

"Says you," Kimiko playfully nudged her. "You can be awfully quiet too."

Miki opened her mouth to retort back, but couldn't think of a good enough response to that in return. "Whatever." She mumbled as she tightened the ribbons around the two front strands of light brown hair on either side of her face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure nothing will change much between the two of you, right? He might just have been curious like you have. It's only natural because the two of you are sitting next to each other, no?"

"Maybe." She thoughtfully gave a nod. "I'm probably over thinking things like usual."

"Probably." Kimiko laughed. "When do you ever not over think?"

Miki soon joined her best friend in her laughter.

Yes, perhaps she was just thinking things over too much. As if a simple question could change anything between the two of them.

Or could it?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of _Divine Will_! Please don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions or would just like to talk.**

**And don't forget to leave a review! :3**

**Happy Reading, folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another re-edited and better chapter, thanks to my two awesome beta readers, _Meiko Atsushi _and _ShiroNekoIsMe_!  
**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 2: "W-We are just neighbours!"

"So you are younger than me?"

Miki nearly jumped out of her seat, not having expected her neighbour – or anyone else for that matter – to talk to her first thing in the morning at school. She was used to quietly making her way to her seat and sitting there as she fought the sleepiness in her eyes, until the teacher arrived to officially commence the school day.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked as she fidgeted in her seat nervously, not having heard his question properly because of her surprise.

"Since you are a Pisces, you must be younger than me." Midorima stated in a nonchalant tone accompanied with a slight disdain.

Miki was confused. Was that a question? It sounded more like a statement, despite the fact that he was wrong. Was she supposed to correct him? Would it be rude to correct someone who sounded so certain? She wasn't sure how to answer him, so she decided to not address the question or rather the statement.

"Oh," she uttered. She was pretty taken aback that he had actually remembered such an unimportant detail. He was such a strange person. "You actually remembered?"

Well, if he had just brought it up, of course he had remembered. She just needed to stall some time to think over her answer. So should she correct him or not? She didn't really want to embarrass her neighbour and make things awkward for them. She was already awkward enough as it is…and she assumed that he was as well.

Miki found that talking to boys was a stressful task. It was almost as worse as talking to a foreigner – a foreigner who could speak fluent Japanese.

"No, it occurred to me just now that you had said that." He said in a slightly rushed tone, fiddling with what seemed to be a keychain in his hand. But she didn't notice as she thought over yesterday's brief and unexpected conversation.

Of course he wouldn't remember something so trivial. It was not as if he would take the small piece of information and do something about it such as researching their compatibility or the likes. That was a bit too far-fetched. And if she were in his shoes, she probably would have forgotten his answer. He had only asked a simple question and was probably reminded of their little exchange from yesterday at the sight of her.

It was the same thing as forgetting to call Kimiko, but remembering once she physically saw her friend the next day.

"Um…actually, I'm older." Miki blurted out. Uh oh. Was that the right thing to say?

Miki's heart started thumping loudly in her chest as she anticipated the worst reaction possible from her lanky neighbour.

"Oh, really?" His expression didn't change at all. Oh, that wasn't so bad.

Perhaps she was over thinking things again. He didn't seem embarrassed or hurt by her correction, simply accepting the fact that she was older than him. In fact, there was a slight hint of satisfaction in his expression.

Maybe he didn't like younger girls.

"Um, yes." She nodded, getting wary of his sudden interest in her. She wasn't really all that interesting and she thought yesterday's confrontation was as far as they would go after talking with Kimiko about it. "I started school a year later than everyone else my age." The answer was vague, but getting into detail would take too long and bring up bad memories for her, and she didn't want to be a crying mess in front of someone she barely knew.

Thankfully, Midorima just nodded in response and set his item of the day at the corner of his desk. It was a Pikachu keychain.

She wanted to ask him why he brought random items every day, but felt as though it might have been too personal, so she just remained silent as the rest of her classmates settled down in their seats, allowing her to drown into her big jumble of thoughts.

Why had Midorima spoken to her again? Miki had honestly thought that yesterday would have been the first and last time they spoke to each other for the rest of the year. It wasn't that she had anything against her bespectacled neighbour, but she was just…socially awkward. It stressed her out when she had to interact with people she was not close to as she often embarrassed herself in those types of confrontations. On top of that, she didn't really converse well with boys that were not a part of her family. As a matter of fact, she was a little scared of boys after an incident in elementary school where a boy accidently threw a basketball in her face. She had learned through the hard way that boys were different from girls and it was hard to keep up with them. Especially, when they were close to her age. In fact,she was convinced they were difficult to deal with either way.

Luckily, both times Midorima and her had conversed, not much was said and the conversations were cut short, short enough to make her seem like a normal human being.

"Good morning, class." The teacher walked in with the attendance and papers in his hands.

A few people murmured a quiet "Good morning" in response as he set the papers down on his desk, organizing himself before starting the brutal first lesson of the day.

"I hope you are all ready for English! Today, we will be reviewing classical English and some classic works written by Shakespeare!" the teacher was far more enthusiastic than she was feeling right now. It was slightly annoying to see how perky he was so early in the morning.

The class groaned in unison as they all took out their notebooks and pencils to start the first period of yet another long day of hellish classes.

Miki sighed and took her notebook out as well. Just because Midorima had spoken to her again didn't mean that there would have been anything different with classes and the teachers. In fact, it might be a nice change of pace for her. Maybe she should speak with him more later on when they had the time. Maybe it was about time she made some new friends and expanded her interaction to the male species.

Maybe, just maybe, Kimiko was right for once.

* * *

Kimiko was wrong. Of course she was wrong, after all her best friend was scarcely ever right.

Miki knew she should have gone with her gut feeling and succumbed to her own thoughts.

Maybe it was a sign. Maybe the earth was trying to tell her to not get so acquainted with Midorima.

All of her teachers had decided to plot against their class, 1-C, by assigning them an essay for English, a presentation for Japanese, a test for Biology, and a quiz for Chemistry. Miki thought it was too much of a coincidence for this to happen right after she interacted with a boy for the first time ever. Either the teachers possessed telepathic powers to communicate with one another, or fate was plotting something against her.

Maybe fate had decided she was better off dying alone in a house full of cats all named after her family and friends. Or maybe fate decided she was better off six feet under now and then. The latter seemed a lot more probable than the former and had a slight appeal to it than facing the piles of stress in the form of stacks of paper.

"You're just overreacting again." Kimiko stated as they ate lunch at Kimiko's classroom for a change.

"I don't think so!" Miki protested heatedly. "The heavens and the earth are trying to tell me something! Did you hear the ridiculous list of assignments and tests I got today? Isn't it too much of a coincidence to you?"

"You know, when you were younger you used to be the sweet and quiet girl, friendly to everyone and princess-like." The black haired girl mused out loud, paying no heed to her frantic best friend. The whole ordeal was obviously very amusing to her. "I mean, yeah you are still sweet and quiet at times, but you're definitely not princess-like and friendly anymore. Now you're just paranoid and plain stupid. Or were you just always like this?"

"Hey!" Miki scowled, rather offended by her friend's harsh words. "That's mean! Besides, you're the one that is wrong this time! You said just because I speak with a boy, it doesn't mean anything bad! Look at how that turned out!"

"It's the second month of school." Kimiko rolled her eyes as she took a bite out of her bento. "Teachers go a little easy on us the first month of each trimester. And you can't really blame talking to a boy on something the teachers obviously planned beforehand."

"A little…" Miki's frown deepened as she thought back to the amount of homework she was given the past month.

The piles of stress were becoming higher and higher.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that the world doesn't hate you, so you should calm down and act like the princess you are. Maybe you should even talk to boys to consider who will be your knight in shining armour."

That only reminded Miki of the problem at hand. "It's better if I don't talk to him anyways. I'm destined to make a fool out of myself. Besides, he appears smart enough to attend Oxford for post-secondary!"

"Maybe," Kimiko shrugged, having given up on her ridiculous friend. The situation had gone far out of her control. "Don't think too much. You're making a big fuss out of nothing. Just go with the flow and see what happens. It's not like you will die from this tiny 'problem'."

Miki frowned again. "You're too laid back for your own good. This is more than just a 'tiny problem', you know." She paused for a moment, before snorting at her friend's statement. "'Go with the flow'…you sounded like someone who follows Daoism when you said that."

"_You're_ too _not_ laid back for _your_ own good." Kimiko retorted in return. "I fail to see how this is more than a tiny problem. It doesn't hurt to have some more human interaction besides your family and mine."

"But – "

"But nothing! Just trust me! Maybe the world is trying to tell you to talk to him more or something." Kimiko said, before widening her eyes and squealing excitedly from a second thought. "Oh my gosh, what if the world is trying to create drama for you and get you and Midorima together? It would be the perfect shoujo manga! But like, live! So like a Japanese drama!"

"No way!" Miki objected as she felt blood rush up to her face at the very suggestion of her with a boy. "W-We are just neighbours!" Besides, he was…weird for lack of a better word. And boys were confusing. Even though she was certain she didn't harbour any attraction towards the boy, he was stuck in her thoughts, and it was annoying and puzzling the hell out of her.

"Is that what you kids call it these days?" Kimiko teased, making Miki's already bright red face flush deeper.

"I'm older than you!"

"That's besides the point." The black-haired girl waved her hand dismissively, before looking down at Miki's untouched food. "Hey, eat some of your lunch. If you don't, I'm gonna take some."

"Fine, fine!" Miki sighed exasperatedly. Yes, she loved her best friend and all, but sometimes the black haired girl just didn't understand how dire some situations were for her. After spending her whole life not talking to any boys outside of her family, she was sure that the turnout of her first encounter meant that boys and her just don't match. She didn't really understand why she needed to speak to boys anyways. Boys were a bunch of confusing creatures as far as she was concerned.

"You'd better not do anything stupid for the next week like trying to avoid him or something. That just reeks suspicion." Kimiko added.

"Avoid him?"

"Yeah, like not looking at him or avoiding interacting with him at all costs because of your outrageous theories."

Miki started to like the idea of that. Not speaking with a boy for the rest of her life.

"Boys are complicated beings that I don't need to associate myself with." She said with certainty and burning determination.

Kimiko unceremoniously snorted. "You're actually stupid, Miki. Boys aren't that bad, and you will need to get married and have kids one day, you know?"

"There are always other alternatives!" Miki defended herself. "I can always adopt kids or steal Shiho's future kids."

"I doubt your sister would let you steal her kids in the future. She will probably gouge your eyes out if it comes down to that."

"Adoption it is."

"You're actually stupid, Miki."

"You said that already."

"Yeah, and I will say it again." Kimiko remarked as she rolled her eyes in frustration. "You are actually a very stupid girl."

Miki couldn't care less on what her friend had just said. Talking to boys was a pain and it had stacked up on the pile of stress that could have even reached the heavens.

Operation Avoid Midorima sounded perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! ****Please leave a review if you did and feel free to PM me anytime!**

**Thanks for reading the second chapter of _Divine Will_!**

**Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the re-edited version, new and improved! Big thanks to my betas, Meiko Atsushi and ShiroNekoIsMe! Hope you all like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 3: "Man proposes, God disposes."

The week following her confrontation with Midorima, Miki avoided any type of interaction with the said boy at all costs. Kimiko repeatedly called her stupid and paranoid. Perhaps she was, but it was all for her own sake, she took all necessary precautions to discreetly avoid her neighbour. It was a bit tricky considering they sat beside each other, but in the end, she had managed to come up with a plan to successfully avoid him without potentially hurting his feelings. Although, he could have very well cared any less. She couldn't be certain with the boy.

Every morning, she would enter the classroom a bit later than usual, act sleepy – which wasn't much of a challenge as she always woke up in the mornings feeling sleep deprived – then she would drag herself to her desk, flop down onto her seat, and bury her face into her arms on the desk. In return of her unusual behaviour, Midorima would often spare her a questioning glance and just leave her to her "tired" misery.

Then, after having lunch in Kimiko's classroom, she would come back into their classroom, 1-C, and listen to music until the teacher came in to start the second half of school. Fortunately, Midorima didn't even glance her way and was often conversing with his friend, Kazunari, the boy that Kimiko had mentioned. She was pretty sure he thought she was weird, but that was the whole point. It didn't matter how much of a fool she looked like, as long as she was able to get him out of her life.

Once the bell rang at the end of the day, she would quickly shove her notebook and pencil case inside her school bag and hurry out the door, determined to get out before the tall boy could utter a single word. That is, if he was going to attempt conversing with her at all.

It had been exactly a week since Miki had come up and followed through with her master plan. Although the efforts were rather tiresome, she knew that it was all worth it for the greater good.

"You can't avoid him forever." Kimiko sighed as she watched her best friend pack her lunch and take out her phone.

"I can, too." Miki retorted as she rummaged through her bag in search of her headphones. Where were those little buggers? "Kimiko, do you have my headphones?"

"Eh? Why would I have your headphones? I prefer earphones, idiot."

Miki dismissed the insult her friend just made and frantically continued the search for her headphones. "Dammit! I think I forgot my headphones!"

"That means you'll just have to talk to him~" Kimiko sang, rather relieved that her friend would stop making a big fuss out of this small situation – or rather, the awkward situation she was anticipating.

"Oh, shut up." Miki grumbled as she gathered her school bag and stood up with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure you won't die, so don't worry." Kimiko snorted as she took in the sour expression on Miki's face.

"Whatever." she muttered, upset she had accidentally left her headphones at home. She had been starting to get the hang of things and was certain she could live like this for the rest of the year or more if she was to be in a class with Midorima again in the future.

"Have fun!" her best friend sang out in glee.

Miki said nothing as she stormed out of her best friend's classroom and made her way back to her own class.

When she reached the classroom door, she noticed that Midorima's friend was now gone and that the green-haired boy was staring out the window with a cat cup in the usual corner of his desk.

Maybe she could get to her seat unnoticed.

Not wanting to garner any unwanted attention, Miki tiptoed to her seat as subtle as she could manage, and quietly and slowly pulled out her seat. She looked up to see that her neighbour had not noticed her yet; he just continued to stare out the window in what seemed to be complete boredom. Feeling pride swell up in her chest, she mentally celebrated her ninja skills and momentarily forgot about her chair, losing grip on it, thus making it slide against the floor noisily.

Miki froze.

Midorima's head snapped to her direction in shock as she awkwardly stood there holding the top of her chair in one hand and her school bag in the other. Things were not going as planned.

"Um…" she whisper-squeaked, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sorry!"

She quickly let go of her chair and put her school bag beside her desk, before settling down in her seat, trying her best to ignore her neighbour's gaze.

"Oha Asa didn't say that Pisces and Cancers were going to have bad encounters. But it did say that a Pisces may act weird around a Cancer." He said, breaking the rather awkward silence that had fallen between the two students.

"Um, what?" Miki questioned in confusion.

"Pisces and Cancers are supposed to have good compatibility." Her neighbour stated as though that sentence would clear up the girl's confusion.

"Sorry, but, uh…how is that…relevant?" she inquired, feeling more puzzled than ever.

"Man proposes, God disposes. I am a man that proposes, I always carry around my lucky item of the day with me as my horoscope said. That is why I am never unlucky."

Was that supposed to be a poem or something? Perhaps it was a haiku of some sort?Miki had never been this confused in her entire life. Even English didn't even confuse her this much!

"Um…I don't seem to understand?"

Midorima looked at her with slight annoyance. "You have been avoiding any confrontation with me." That came out as a statement, not a question.

What was the point in saying all that nonsense beforehand? Was it that hard to muster up a _normal_ sentence? She was the one who should be annoyed! Not the other way around!

"N-No, of course not!" she quickly denied.

"Don't lie." He deadpanned. "You are a Pisces and I am a Cancer, you don't have to worry about misfortune falling on you for interacting with me."

"I-I see…" She was still completely and utterly confused.

"I'm Midorima Shintaro."

Miki could never catch up with this boy's pace in conversing. Were all boys this befuddling?

"Nice to meet you, Midorima-kun. My name is Amuro Miki." She replied back nevertheless. She really didn't want to get on the bad side of the boy. She could only imagine how intimidating he could be.

"Amuro Miki." He repeated and nodded.

"Do you like cats?" she asked after a few seconds of an awkward silence, gesturing to the little cup that happened to be his random item of the day.

"Didn't you hear me? I carry around my lucky item. Today's lucky item is a cat designed cup." Midorima answered, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

Miki thought back to what he said before. "Oh! Right." He had said something about man disposing and God proposing?

"Man proposes, God disposes." He suddenly stated.

"Pardon me?" Miki blinked. This boy had to be the most confusing person ever.

"It isn't man disposing and God proposing." The horoscope believer continued.

"Oh." She had said that part out loud. Miki felt like an idiot – and according to Kimiko, she was certainly a big one.

Right then, the teacher walked in. "Good afternoon. Hope you had a good lunch and had time to rejuvenate yourselves. Regarding the quiz for Physics, I decided that it isn't really necessary, so there will be no quiz. However, there will be more material on the test, so be prepared and study that portion well."

No one paid attention to the last bit. Everyone was celebrating the fact that they had one less quiz off their plates.

Miki glanced at Midorima who didn't look fazed by the good news at all.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to talk to him. Despite his obvious quirks, he wasn't as bad as the boy who threw a basketball in her face. She could only hope that Midorima didn't find joy in torturing her like the boy did in elementary did. Apparently, that mischievous boy and his friends found it funny and purposefully threw basketballs at her for the rest of her elementary days.

It was a wonder why she wasn't scared of basketballs or basketball players. Instead, she decided she was just scared of boys in general.

Midorima glanced back at her, noticing her stare. He merely stared back at her and pointed to the kitty cup in the corner of his desk.

Ah, maybe Midorima was never unlucky after all.

* * *

Miki found it strange how after talking to Midorima and putting an end to her ridiculous mission, that her teachers decided to put an end to their torture to class 1 – C. She didn't know what to make of it. Should she pass it off as a mere coincidence or not?

After a few seconds of mentally debating over the options, Miki decided to not even think about it. She was mentally exhausted from over thinking everything that happened the past week and her brain was screaming at her for a break.

She glanced over at the clock and mentally cursed. Third period was only half way done and she was dying to take a long break. Not those ten-minute breaks that occurred between each period.

Miki's gaze drifted to her neighbour and saw that as usual, he was diligently taking notes during the teacher's lesson and sometimes asking questions for clarification.

He was such a good student.

She sighed quietly and looked down at her empty notes. It was no wonder she had to cram all the studying before class, and ask her classmates and Kimiko to send pictures of the notes they took down during class.

Kimiko called her "spacey". Miki thought she was just an easily distracted person.

She started swinging her legs under her desk out of boredom and restlessness. She must have consumed too much sugar. She blamed the red bean bread she happily chowed down during lunch.

Out of the peripherals of her eyes, she saw Midorima's eye twitch slightly.

Was she annoying him? She wondered to herself. It might have sounded a bit creepy, but Miki had noticed that whenever Midorima got annoyed, his eye would twitch a few times.

If her sister had been in her shoes, she would have continued swinging her legs to purposely annoy her neighbour more. Miki didn't doubt that a thing like this had already happened to her.

She met her neighbour's annoyed green eyes and mouthed a quick "sorry" before planting her feet firmly on the ground.

As foreign as the exchange was for her, Miki couldn't help but think that she had gotten a bit closer to Midorima despite only speaking with him twice. While she had been on operation avoid Midorima, she had carefully watched her neighbour and felt that by doing so, she understood the boy a little better.

Perhaps she was just being stalker-ish, but it was her way of understanding the person. She was far better at observing people than associating with them. At the same time, she felt that she had completed a big milestone by accepting Midorima as an acquaintance.

* * *

"See, I told you!" was the first thing Kimiko said after Miki explained what had happened between her and Midorima.

Miki simply sulked in response. "No need to be so smug."

"I'm always right." Kimiko boasted in a prideful tone. "You should always listen to me."

"But you're wrong about one thing!" Miki spoke up. She didn't bother correcting Kimiko's bold statement.

"About what now?"

"The world isn't trying to set Midorima-kun and I together."

Kimiko just snorted. "Miki. This is the first boy you have spoken to besides family in your entire life. You honestly think you can brush it off as being _just_ friends?"

"Um, I don't think we're friends quite yet." Miki deadpanned. "We're…acquaintances."

"Did you tell Shiho about this?"

Miki blinked at the sudden mention of her younger sister. "No, she's been busy this past month. That's why she hasn't been able to visit yet."

"Man, once you tell Shiho, she won't let this go. She will tease you for the rest of your life." Kimiko chuckled.

"Maybe I won't tell her."

"Lies, you can't hide anything from her."

Damn, Kimiko was right. Miki really couldn't hide anything from her sister.

Every time Miki hid something from Shiho, her sister was able to pick up on it right away and would often give her a lazy "What are you hiding" drawl, making Miki spill the beans right after. They were polar opposites, but they got along quite well. Just like two magnets, opposites do attract.

"It really has been over a month, huh." Kimiko said, breaking Miki's train of thought.

"Huh?"

"It's been over a month since Shiho and little Takeshi visited Tokyo."

Miki frowned. She missed her sister. "Yeah, but she's been busy with school and stuff."

"Do you think she will visit any time soon?"

"I don't know." She really didn't, but she could only hope so.

A comfortable silence fell between the two girls as they walked to school together.

"Oh yeah, I have a calligraphy club meeting today after school. I don't really know why they started the club so late in comparison with the other clubs. I think it had to do something about the teacher sponsor having been on a maternity leave." Kimiko spoke after a while, breaking the silence.

"Oh okay. I'll just go home." Miki nodded.

That was a lie. She wouldn't just go home. The earth was trying to tell her something.

It was the perfect opportunity to finally go job hunting.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! Leave a review and show some love! :D Thanks a bunch for reading the third chapter of _Divine Will_!**

**Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you all like this re-edited version of chapter 4! Again, thanks to my amazing betas, _Meiko Atsushi _and _ShiroNekoIsMe_!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 4: "I'll get a green tea, please."

It may have been a bit too early in their acquaintanceship to ask him such a question, but Miki was prettydesperate. She needed the money as soon as she possibly could get.

"None in particular."

Miki's face fell at the boy's response. That had been everyone else's response as well. She should have expected so, but she had truly believed the green haired boy would have a different answer than the rest. "You really don't know a place that I could work at?"

"Like I said, none in particular." Midorima replied in a flat tone. "Why do you need a job anyway? Shouldn't you be studying instead? Oha Asa did mention that Pisces would be struggling with their education or work life." Yes, it was that Oha Asa _again_, that creepily accurate zodiac forecast, but Miki really needed a job as soon as possible – it wasn't right to spend her time elsewhere. She already knew her grades were dropping slightly, but getting a job was more important to her at the moment.

"I just feel like it." she answered vaguely. While she had gotten a bit closer to her neighbour, she wasn't nearly comfortable enough to spill her life story to the boy.

Midorima fell silent for a few minutes. "On second thought, I do know a place."

"Really?" Miki immediately cheered up. It looked like there was still hope for her. "Where is it? Is it a good place?" Not like she exactly had a choice, good or bad.

"I know the owner of the place, so it would probably be better to go with me rather than for you to go by yourself. You're more likely to get the job that way." He said, ignoring her questions altogether and getting straight into business.

"Okay!" she smiled excitedly. "But when would we have the time to go?"

"We could go today, but you will have to wait for me. I have basketball practice."

"You play basketball?" Miki gawked disbelievingly at the bespectacled boy. Why was he such a perfect student again? She was like merely dog poop in comparison to him!

"Yes."

She gave a quick glance at the boy. Oh, well, he was _super_ tall. Basketball players were supposed to be tall…right? Wait a minute…

Miki continued staring at her neighbour to see him playing with his lucky item, a baseball, in his hand. He looked completely normal.

Had she really just kept a normal conversation with the boy? It was only their third time speaking to one another and surprisingly she hadn't made a fool out of herself yet.

Miki held back a proud squeal. Though it probably looked like she was holding back a fart – or something worse in other people's eyes.

Midorima glanced sideways at her. "What?"

She turned red in the face as she realized she hadn't been able to hold back her squeal. God, she didn't feel so proud at that instance.

"N-Nothing!" she spastically shook her head, embarrassed that she hadn't been able to completely avoid making a fool out of herself.

Midorima only studied her beet red face for a few seconds longer, making her flush a deeper red, before turning his head back to the baseball in his hand.

Miki should really stop jinxing herself. Or maybe she should start carrying around a lucky item with her as well to stop embarrassing herself in front of her new companion. Midorima never seemed to get himself into ridiculous situations as much as she did.

* * *

At lunch, Miki had told Kimiko that she had plans after school. She fervently hoped her best friend wouldn't say anything about the matter and just let things be.

"Is it with your new boyfriend?" Kimiko had teased her as soon as Miki had finished her explanation, much to her chagrin.

After a few futile attempts at making up lies, she eventually told her best friend that she was indeed going somewhere with Midorima.

Kimiko continuously teased her during the rest of their lunchtime, which made it hard for her to look at her neighbour for the remainder of the day without turning bright red.

As Midorima had stated, he had basketball practice after school, so Miki simply told him that she would be waiting for him in the library as she was afraid of meeting the other basketball players.

She still held a grudge against basketballs and boys. Ironically, she didn't hold anything against Midorima for being a basketball player. However, she didn't want to push her luck and get herself into more trouble with anything basketball-related, boys, and possibly basketball players.

"Amuro." A deep voice monotonously called out, snapping her out of her daydreaming state.

"Eep!" Miki shrieked as she nearly fell from her chair.

The librarian glared daggers at her for disrupting the silence in the library.

Miki turned red at the attention she had gathered from her rather loud shriek. Everyone stared at her with either slight annoyance or amusement.

She heard a sigh from above her.

The brunette looked up to see her neighbour standing there looking rather exasperated. He was probably embarrassed himself to have sort of caused such a commotion. "Let's just go."

Miki quickly nodded and bolted up from her seat, nearly colliding into the tall boy.

"Sorry!" she whispered, her voice sounded strained.

Midorima just sighed for the second time and walked out of the library with Miki hurriedly following after his long strides.

* * *

Miki had to practically run the entire way to catch up to the tall boy's strides. He didn't seem to notice her struggling or rather didn't care as he had walked forward without looking back at her once. Which she didn't blame him for – she was embarrassingly unfit. Besides, she was more than grateful for this opportunity he provided, so she remained silent and tried her very best to catch up with the boy.

"This is it." Midorima said as he came to an abrupt stop, causing her to run into his back.

"W-What?" she panted. Miki had never run such a far distance in her whole life, she blamed inactive self for that. Honestly, she was sure she looked like a total mess right then.

"This is it." He repeated, a hint of irritation lacing his words.

Miki took a step back from Midorima and faced up to see a small yet cozy looking convenience store with a big sign that read, "Inoue's Convenience and Ice Cream". Around the store was a bunch of students ranging from junior high school to high school eating some ice cream and chatting leisurely with one another.

"A convenience store?"

Midorima nodded. "It has a small ice cream section that the owner makes. I came here a lot with my former junior high school teammates."

Miki tried to picture Midorima casually eating ice cream with a group of boys, but she just couldn't. Obviously, her perspective of the boy was limited as she only viewed him as a fellow classmate who liked to keep to himself in class.

"Let's go in." He said, walking towards the entrance of the store.

"O-Okay!" she answered, following after him into the small store.

"Ah, Midorima! Long time no see!" an elderly man warmly greeted the tall boy as soon as he caught sight of him.

"Inoue-san." Midorima greeted politely.

"You're not here with the rest?" the man asked as he looked around to see if anyone else had come the basketball player.

"No, I'm here with an acquaintance." Midorima gestured to Miki, who had quietly watched the exchange from behind him.

"Hello, there." The man greeted politely. "The name's Inoue Hiro, I'm the owner of this old convenience store."

"Hello, I'm Amuro Miki. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed respectfully.

"Ah, no need to be so formal. You can call me Inoue-san like Midorima and the rest do."

"A-Alright then, Inoue-san." Miki stammered awkwardly.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Inoue asked the two of them with a kind smile. "Actually, please take some. I'm glad to see an old customer and his friend with him, so it's on the house."

"E-Eh?" Miki looked up in shock. "No, it's alright! I – "

"No, no, I insist." Inoue smiled kindly. "Choose whatever you want."

Miki looked up at Midorima to see the tall boy peering down at the ice cream flavours, clearly debating on which flavour to get. He didn't seem to mind the kind favour the older man was doing for the both of them. It dawned on her that he was used to this sort of treatment.

"I'll get the red bean one, please." Midorima told the owner.

"No problem." Inoue nodded as he scooped a rather large scoop onto a cone and gave it to Midorima. Miki cringed at the purple-ish red ice cream – it didn't look all that appetizing.

Miki kept looking and nearly jumped in excitement when she saw that the store had her favourite flavour. "I'll get a green tea, please."

"Alright." The man scooped a large scoop of green tea ice cream onto a cone and gave it to the eagerly waiting Miki.

"So what brings you here after over two months?" Inoue asked Midorima as the two teenagers ate their ice cream in silence.

Midorima glanced over at Miki who was happily eating her taro ice cream, having temporarily forgotten about the reason why she had followed him to the ice cream store. "She's looking for a part-time job."

"A part-timer, huh?" The older man looked surprised. "Aren't you too young to get a job?"

Miki jolted up as Midorima elbowed her. She had been too preoccupied with her ice cream to the point of failing to pay attention to her surroundings. "P-Pardon me?"

"I told him that you were interested in getting a job."

"Oh! Right!" Miki nodded. "I am interested in working, so if I could work at this lovely store, I would be forever grateful and very honoured." She sounded a little awkward and overly formal, but she wanted to make a good impression on the old man.

"Hm," the man hummed, thoughtfully. "I don't see why not. I don't nearly have enough employees, so it doesn't hurt to have more. But aren't you too young to get a job now?"

"Um…" Miki stammered uncomfortably, fidgeting in her spot. The man had clearly pointed out something crucial."Well…" She really didn't want to have to tell anyone the real reason she was looking for a job.

"Ah, it's personal." Inoue nodded in an understanding manner. "That's alright, you don't have to tell me. If you have a good enough reason to work, I have no complaints."

"T-Thank you, Inoue-san!" she bowed to the older man, grateful that the man was kind enough to hire her right on the spot and not press anymore questions on her. Honestly, Miki had expected him to ask her to write a resume or even interview her beforehand.

"If you're going to be working for me, you don't need to be so formal. We need to be comfortable with each other when working together." He said insightfully with the kind smile Miki was starting to get used to.

"I suppose…"

"When are you good to work?" Inoue asked the girl straightaway.

"I'm good any day since I haven't joined any clubs, so nothing really clashes." Miki said in all honestly. "I don't mind if you need me every day, either."

"Just come on Monday and we can discuss your schedule further. How about after you finished school, so at around 4' o clock to 7?" Inoue suggested, to which Miki agreed to. "Lately, the store has been getting more popular because youngsters these days heard that Midorima and his friends came here often."

"Really?" Miki asked, looking taken aback by the sudden revelation. She didn't really get the impression that her desk neighbour was that popular. He was most definitely an introvert like her. It was hard to picture him being well known amongst younger students. Not to mention, even students from other schools as well

"That's a lie." Midorima shook his head, whilst fixing his glasses with his left fingers.

"Oh, that is definitely true." Inoue argued good-naturedly. "All I hear from the boys and girls these days are questions like, 'is it true that the Generation of Miracles ate ice cream here often', 'what are their favourite ice cream flavours?' and many more questions about you lot."

"Generation of Miracles?" Miki questioned. What kind of group was it? Who were the Generation of Miracles again? Midorima was a part of the group? Her interest was suddenly piqued.

"Oh, that is the name Midorima and his friends from middle school earned because of their superb basketball skills." The elder man answered Miki's silent question.

"Wow, you must be really good, Midorima-kun." Miki turned to her tall classmate who didn't really seem interested in the topic at hand. She should have expected such a talent come from her role model neighbour, but she just couldn't picture him as the overly athletic type** – **more of the nerdy student type.

"Of course, don't be an idiot." Midorima retorted, before he resumed to eating his red bean ice cream. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Inoue-san. However, it is rather late, so we should be heading home now."

"Of course! Sorry to keep you for so long. I will see you next week!" Inoue bid the two teens goodbye.

"Thank you for the kind treat. I will come at 4 next week then." Miki bowed at the elderly man before they exited the store.

"Midorima-kun?" she called out to the tall boy as soon as they walked out of her new work place.

"What?"

"Um, thanks for taking me to the ice cream store."

"Don't be stupid. I follow fate. There's no need to thank me."

"Um, okay…?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked the fourth chapter of _Divine Will_! Thank you all for reading and supporting the story so far!**

**Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all, thanks for checking out yet another chapter of _Divine Will! _I am so super grateful for all the support I received from the last chapter and previous chapters. I am glad to see you guys enjoying the story so far, and showing Midorima and Miki some love! :D  
**

**A new character is going to be introduced to the story, and she is an important supporting character and someone you should keep an eye on.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, and please leave a review if you enjoyed it and answer the question I have down in the last author's note, so please be sure to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. However, I do own Miki and other OC's introduced to the story, my writing style, and the story plot. I do not appreciate having my writing/ideas taken without consent. Please show mutual respect to other authors as well.**

* * *

Chapter 5: "Green ribbons."

"So you finally got a job, huh."

Miki nodded, but remembered that her sister wouldn't be able to see it through the phone. "Yep! At a pretty good place too!"

"What kind of place is it?" Shiho asked over the receiver.

"A nice convenience store that has a small ice cream store-ish kind of section."

"So you can get free ice cream and stuff? That sounds great."

Miki actually hadn't thought of that yet. "Oh, that's true…but I don't want to take advantage of my job!"

"Eh? Why not? Tokyo has some pretty good stuff, don't they?" Shiho inquired.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Miki shrugged although Shiho couldn't see it. "How about you? How's the clothes shop you are working at?"

"Were."

"Um, what?"

"I got fired." Shiho drawled in a rather bored tone. Acting as though getting fired was an every day occurrence for her.

"What! Why? How? What did you do?" Miki interrogated her younger sister. She was in her mature, big sister mode.

"So, you remember how I told you this blondie model boy attends my school? And he just so happens to be part of the basketball team that Yoshi-chan is part of?" Shiho asked in a sudden irritated voice.

"Yeah…?" Miki answered, not really sure where her sister's story was going. Shiho was a rather unpredictable person that always got caught up in the most outrageous situations, ones that couldn't really happen to a normal civilian. And her sister was most definitely not a normal civilian.

"So he happens to have a stupid fan club. I thought those kind of stuff only appear in animes and dramas! Like sure, he's a celebrity, but honestly? A freaking fan club? A _fan club?_ Like that isn't even – "

"You're getting off topic." Miki had to bite her lip to keep a laugh from escaping. She had almost forgotten how funny her sister's rage rants were.

"Oh. Right." Shiho sighed. "Anyways, so the fan club leader hates me because apparently I am stealing her precious prince. Just because I went to go pick Yoshi-chan up after his basketball practice! How stupid and immature can she be? I wanted to beat her ugly little face when she approached me while I was waiting for Yoshi-chan. You have any idea how ugly she actually is? She has terrible acne and cakes her face with makeup, which makes her acne a lot worse. Why do girls go through the trouble of caking their face with chemicals anyway? I mean a little bit is fine, but they go full on from a normal person to either a goddess or a clown! Caking her face doesn't really cover up her plastic face, you know? Oh! There was this one time – "

"Shiho."

"Right. Anyways, so the royal bitch comes to the store and starts getting all snooty on me while picking out her clothes. She started getting all snarky by saying how it's weird to see me work at a nice shop when I usually dress up as a 'hobo'. Hey, just because I like to wear t-shirts, jeans, and snapbacks doesn't mean I am a freaking hobo! This isn't even what got me fired! She started asking me if I got this job to impress the pretty boy basketball player. I bet she just said that to get on my nerves. The freaking blondie models for the shop too! She probably brought up the blondie to piss me off. Everything she does just pisses me off so much. So from her pesky little question, I got a bit pissed and my fist had a seizure, socking the bitch in the face. Apparently, her dad is some rich businessman who is CEO of some big company that manages the store. So she started wailing and screaming how I probably broke her nose. She went on a rampage about how I would have to pay to repair her nose because it cost her a lot. That alone made me laugh and forget that I was screwed over. I knew her nose was plastic! I wonder how much of her face isn't real? Anyways, so my boss comes over and pulls me to the side. Then bam! I'm jobless."

Miki wasn't really surprised. Shiho wasn't a very peaceful and tolerant person. She hated socializing and liked to avoid people in general. When she did have to deal with people, she often resorted to violence and let her sharp tongue run loose.

"Interesting." Miki didn't really like the sound of the girl, but she didn't want to encourage her sister's behaviour. She had to play the parental role at times whether she liked it or not.

"So, you'd better get a good paycheck. Mine alone covered at least half of the hospital bills for the past month."

"The owner is a pretty nice man. I'm pretty sure I won't get fired anytime soon." Miki snorted. She also wasn't violent and reckless like her sister.

"You're too much of a goody two-shoes to get fired. You shouldn't even think about it." Shiho deadpanned. "Oh, by the way, I don't think I can visit this weekend. Takeshi is sick with a cold. Nothing serious, but I think it would be better if he took a rest this week."

"Oh, well that's a shame…" It really was. It has been too long since Miki has seen her younger sister and brother. "Takashi was really looking forward to seeing him."

"Yeah, well sorry, nee-chan. I don't know when I will be able to visit. It really depends on my schedule, but now that I'm jobless I should be able to visit you soon. Maybe next week."

"Okay, well I have to go now, so bye." Miki sighed.

"Yeah, bye."

Miki hung up their phone call and put her phone down on her desk. Talking to Shiho only reminded her that she needed to visit the hospital soon. She had neglected in doing so because of her hectic schoolwork had suddenly piled up on top of her. But now that most of them were over with, she had the time.

"Over the weekend." She murmured. "I'll bring Takashi along, too."

* * *

The next morning, Miki felt like a zombie. With thoughts about Shiho, Takashi, Takeshi, and the hospital, she had found herself wide-awake and staring at her ceiling in her bed. She had only been able to get about 3 hours of sleep – some may argue that it was plenty for a high school student, but Miki was naturally a very sleepy person, so she needed at least 7 hours of sleep to function the next day.

Miki was so tired that she ignored her neighbour and rested her head against her desk, attempting to catch some sleep before class started.

"I thought I told you that Pisces and Cancers have good compatibility."

Miki blinked and looked to her left to see her neighbour frowning at her.

"Oh, I'm not avoiding you." Miki said as she fought back a yawn, hoping it didn't like she had been holding back a fart instead. "I'm just so very tired."

Midorima just kept frowning. "Pisces are supposed to be in bad luck today."

"W-What!" Miki bolted upright in her seat. "No way!"

"Oha Asa is never wrong. However, I happened to have your lucky item of the day." The boy said as he pulled something out of his bag.

Miki glanced down at the item in his hand.

"Green ribbons."

"They're so pretty!" Miki beamed as she stared at the two ribbons in her neighbour's hand, her sleepiness cast aside.

Midorima said nothing as he gave her the ribbons.

"Thank you!" Miki smiled as she pulled out her usual hair ties and replaced them with the green ribbons Midorima had given her. "How do they look?"

He glanced at her for a brief moment before looking back down at his desk. "They look green."

Miki frowned. "Of course they are. They're _green_ ribbons." She paused for a moment, realizing she had sounded rather rude. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! That was very rude of me! I shouldn't have asked such a silly question in the first place!"

"Don't be stupid."

Miki looked up at her classmate to see the corner of his lip twitch as though he was fighting back a smile. She blinked once and the twitch was gone.

Was she hallucinating? Perhaps her sleep-deprived mind was pulling tricks on her. There was no way Midorima was fighting back a smile. A smirk was more probable, but most definitely not a smile.

Miki tried imagining her neighbour smiling, but she couldn't. The thought itself was rather silly. It wasn't like they were close enough to joke around and laugh at each other. As a matter of fact, even if they _did _become close, Miki couldn't picture them joking around and laughing. Their friendship would develop into something…strange, if it even did develop further than their current acquaintanceship.

"Strange…" she murmured through her thoughts.

Midorima shot her a questioning glance.

Miki turned beet red as she realized she had been speaking her thoughts aloud again. "N-Nothing!"

The basketball player just studied her for a few more seconds before turning his attention to the window beside his seat.

She subconsciously lifted her hand up to her new ribbons and ran her fingers over the bow.

It was amazing how far the two had progressed in their relationship. Although they were just acquaintances, she was proud of herself for opening up to another person besides Kimiko and her family, a basketball player to boot.

Miki paused for a moment.

Her neighbour was a basketball player.

She immediately broke out into giggles as she realized the irony in her friendship with Midorima. It was almost as if fate was telling them that they were not meant to get involved with one another.

"What is it?" her neighbour asked in slight annoyance.

Miki tried to stifle her giggles, but broke out into laughter as she looked at the basketball player's face.

"Oh my God!" she managed to squeak out before she continued to laugh.

"Stop being such an idiot."

After a few failed attempts, Miki was finally able to control her laughter and able to look at her neighbour without bursting into giggles once more.

"It's just so weird." She stated. "You are a basketball player."

"What is so special about that?" he questioned with narrowed eyes.

"When I was in elementary school, I accidentally got hit in the face with a basketball. The boys who were playing found it hilarious and continued to throw basketballs at me for the rest of elementary school. I always thought basketball players were bullies, but I suppose I was wrong all along." She explained.

Midorima's lip twitched once more before he quickly maintained his composure and adjusted his glasses. "Those boys obviously had a bad aim to get it to hit someone in the face in the first place. Even in elementary school they should have some control over the ball."

"Were you good at basketball in elementary school?"

The green haired boy huffed. "Of course. Being considered a part of the 'Generation of Miracles' means that you had to have been a prodigy before."

"The 'Generation of Miracles', huh?" Miki pondered. "I wonder if I will ever be able to meet them."

"Doubtful unless you know someone that goes to the schools that they go to. Even that is not very likely."

"What schools do they go to?" she asked curiously.

"Our former captain goes to Rakuzan, the Ace of the 'Generation of Miracles" goes to Touou Academy, and there's two more that go to Kaijo and Yosen respectively." Midorima answered.

"My sister and cousin go to Kaijo." She noted. "Actually, my cousin is on the basketball team at Kaijo. I think he played the…shooting guardian position?"

"Shooting guard."

"Right," Miki nodded. "Shooting guard."

"Perhaps you will be able to meet Kise." Midorima noted with slight interest.

"Kise?" she asked, perplexed by the familiar name. She was certain she had heard the name from somewhere before.

"Kise."

"Kise? Why do I feel like I've heard of that name before?"

"He's a model."

"Oh! Kise Ryouta, right?"

Midorima nodded. "Kise Ryouta. Your sister probably knows who he is. Is she in first year?"

"Yeah." Miki nodded.

"That person has a strong presence. There is no doubt that every first year knows how Kise looks like at Kaijo."

"He is a model too." She added.

"That too."

She fell quiet for a moment before bursting out into laughter once more. "Oh my gosh, is he _that _model?"

Her neighbour said nothing. He merely glanced at her in irritation. "What is it this time?"

"I think my sister knows who he is." She answered. "She is always talking about how annoying this 'blondie model boy' is at her school."

"That sounds about right." Midorima nodded with a disdainful tone.

"Are you close with him?"

"Not in particular. Like your sister said, he is annoying. I do not associate myself with such people."

"What's so annoying about him?" she inquired curiously.

"He's a Gemini." He stated. "Gemini and Cancer don't have good compatibility."

"I see…"

"What is your sister's sign?"

"Aries."

"Gemini and Aries have excellent compatibility."

Miki laughed a bit. "My sister doesn't seem to like him very much though."

"She may learn to like him more. Oha Asa is never wrong." Midorima declared stubbornly.

"I suppose…"

"Perhaps their stars will align for them one day."

Miki couldn't help but wonder what that meant. "Does that mean our stars will align as well? Don't we have good compatibility too?"

She wasn't so sure if she was seeing things or not, but she swore she saw a slight pinkness colour Midorima's pale cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter!**

**Did you guys like Shiho? She is an important supporting character to the story and may have a story of her own after this...so question time!**

**QUESTION: Would you guys be interested in a story later on about Shiho and Kise? I do have plans on incorporating them into _Divine Will, _but I don't know if I should post a separate story after this story.**

**Please leave your answer in the reviews, I will be asking this more and possibly making a poll later on in the story. You may be unsure as Shiho was formally introduced in this chapter, but there will be more opportunities to see and get a better idea of who she is.**

**Anyways, I thank you all for reading the fifth chapter of _Divine Will! _New chapter is coming next Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I just woke up from a nap and feel a little dysfunctional. Oh well, I wanted to update before it got too late, so here it is! The sixth chapter of _Divine Will _is finally here!  
**

**Every story needs some character revelation and development, so this won't have a lot of MidorimaXMiki interactions. It will reveal some of Miki's past and family background, so it may be a little boring for some of you.**

**Special thanks to everyone who favourites/followed/reviewed _Divine Will! _I now understand how celebrities feel towards their fans (maybe not to that extent, but still). I read every single review and get excited over every favourite and follow! I have received a lot more love and support than I had originally expected and it is all thanks to you guys 3**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter of _Divine Will! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I do own Miki and other OC's mentioned, and the story! All rights go to their rightful owners, being myself and Fujimaki Tadatoshi! **

* * *

Chapter 6: "Okay, so there is this green haired boy."

Miki had always thought that her acquaintanceship with Midorima had been moving a bit faster than the usual, but she couldn't be so sure. She had never been close to a boy around her age, so she could have been making things up in her head.

However, as the school week progressed, nothing particularly special happened between her and Midorima. Instead, they had fallen into what seemed to be a routine.

Every morning, Miki would greet her neighbour a good hearted, "Good morning" to which he replied with her fortune of the day and often informed her of her lucky item. He didn't bring any with him like he did for her ribbons, which she had taken a liking to and wore every day. She wasn't sure if it was her mind playing games with her or not, but her green haired neighbour seemed pleased by the fact and sometimes glanced over at her hair accessories that held her hair into the usual pigtails with a satisfied smirk.

After lunch finished, they didn't really say anything more to each other. They just sat beside each other in a comfortable silence as their fifth class started. There wasn't a need to talk to each other and they both seemed to relinquish the silence the other offered.

At the end of the day, Miki would bid the boy goodbye and went home by herself, since Kimiko had started calligraphy club. Sometimes the tall boy would drop a strange quote and puzzle the girl that would often leave her thinking about it until she arrived at home.

Although their interactions seemed normal to other people around them, Miki would always find one way or another to embarrass herself much to her dismay and Midorima's silent amusement.

Their interactions had never progressed any further than that for the remainder of the week. Miki didn't really mind that. As a matter of fact, she found comfort in being able to speak to a boy her age. She didn't feel so alienated and awkward any more. She felt like any other teenaged girl who was able to get along with all of her classmates.

"Have a good weekend, Midorima-kun." Miki had said to her neighbour as she finished packing her school bag for the following weekend.

"Pisces are supposed to be safe this weekend, although Oha Asa did mention that they should be aware of Leos." He said back to her.

"Um, alright then. Thanks, Midorima-kun." She nodded. "I will be careful around Leos."

Midorima nodded back.

"I will be leaving now, so I will see you on Monday." She mumbled, before she walked out their classroom, eager to start her weekend early.

* * *

"Takashi, do you want to go to the hospital?" Miki asked her four-year-old brother, after getting dragged into his room by the little boy as soon as she had come home.

"Yeah!" Takashi nodded eagerly. "Do we get to see her again? It's been forever since our last visit!"

"Of course. That's the reason why we go to the hospital in the first place, silly." Miki laughed.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" the little boy jumped around in excitement.

"Okay, let me go change out of my uniform and then we will go, okay?" Miki patted her brother's bouncing head.

"Hey, Miki-nee?" Takashi called out to her as soon as he had stopped jumping.

"Yes?"

"Is Takeshi and Shiho-nee coming?" he asked sadly.

Miki's smile slipped down into a frown at the mention of their brother and sister. "I'm afraid not this time. However, Shiho-nee said that they would be visiting soon, okay? You will see Takeshi and Shiho-nee soon."

The four-year-old perked up at the news. "Really? We will really get to see Shiho-nee and Takeshi soon?"

"I promise and so does Shiho-nee." Miki assured the little boy.

"Yay!" Takashi yelled cheerfully as he resumed to jumping around his room ecstatically.

Miki let out a sad smile as she watched her little brother jump around. It was clear that the little boy missed his twin brother and older sister as much as she did. They had only lived apart for a few months, so Takashi was still adjusting to his new lifestyle.

If only Miki hadn't insisted on living in Tokyo, Takashi wouldn't have blindly followed her, not knowing how hard it would be to live without their other two siblings.

In some ways she wanted Takashi to live in Kanagawa with Shiho and Takeshi, but in other ways, she was grateful that Takashi chose to stay with her. She would have felt left out of the family and feel lonely despite the company she had in Tokyo.

"Miki-nee?" Takashi shook his sister, snapping her back to reality. "Aren't you going to change clothes? I wanna go!"

"Oh! Right. Sorry, Takashi." Miki shook her head. "Wait for me by the door."

"Okay~" he sang as he rushed out of his room, excited for their visit to the hospital.

Miki shook her head once more, clearing her head from any thoughts and hurried into her room, changing out of her school uniform to her outdoor wear.

"Miki-nee, are you done yet?" Takashi called out from the front door.

"Yes, yes." Miki called back as she ran to her impatient little brother. "I'm coming!"

"Oh, Miki, are you going to the hospital now?" Her aunt asked Miki as she helped Takashi put on his shoes.

"Yes," Miki nodded as Takashi placed his hand on her back for support. "It's been a while since we last visited, so I figured we should just go when I have the time."

"Of course. Will you be coming home in time for dinner?"

"Probably not." Miki admitted. "I was planning on taking Takashi out for a change. Is that alright?"

"That is no problem at all. Come back home whenever you want. It has been a while since you two have went out at all, yes?" her aunt inquired thoughtfully.

"I suppose." Miki responded as she put on her own shoes.

"Miki-nee, let's go!" Takashi exclaimed as he pulled on his sister's hand impatiently.

"Say goodbye to oba-san first." Miki frowned at her brother. From the lack of attention she had given her brother, he seemed to have forgotten some of his manners. She would have to remind him and re-teach them to the little boy.

"Bye oba-san!"

"Have fun!" their aunt smiled at them. "I will lock up, so you can just go."

"Thanks, oba-san. We will be back after dinner." Miki bowed to her aunt, pushing Takashi's head down into a bow as well.

"Nee-chan!"

"Alright." Their aunt nodded as she watched the two siblings rush out the door.

* * *

"224, 225, 226," Takashi read the room numbers out loud as he guided his older sister to their destination. He had a tight grip on his sister's fingers.

Miki chuckled under her breath as she watched her brother continue to read out the numbers.

"230! We're here!" Takashi smiled up at his sister.

"Good job!" she patted the little boy's head as she gently let go of his hand. "Now, let's go in."

Takashi beamed as he pushed down the door handle and used his tiny body weight to push the door open.

"Oka-san!" Takashi ran up to their mother, Tanaka Harumi, who had happened to be sitting up in her bed, watching the TV in front of her. She appeared to be watching the news.

"Takashi!" she smiled as she scooped up her son into a hug. "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long! How are you? My, my, you've grown taller! You're becoming a big boy now!"

The little boy let out a happy peal of giggles as he snuggled deeper into his mother's thin and frail looking arms.

She looked up at her eldest child. "Miki, how are you, dear? You look so tired. School must be getting tougher, huh? You're in high school after all."

Miki smiled back as she fought back tears that welled up in her eyes at the sight of her weak looking mother. She looked thinner than the last time she and Takashi had visited.

"I'm alright." Miki nodded as she made her way to the chair beside her mother's bed. "The second month is harder than the first. Kimiko says that teachers go easy on us the first month, but I'm not sure. Shiho had been complaining about the workload since the first week."

Harumi let out a good-natured laugh. "Either Kaijo is a lot harder than Shutoku or Shiho is just being Shiho. Speaking of her, I suppose her and Takeshi couldn't make it this weekend?"

Miki shook her head. "Takeshi's sick."

Harumi frowned in concern. "Is it bad?"

"I don't think so," Miki answered. "Shiho didn't really say much. She just said it's the common cold, so I'm sure he will be well soon. Shiho wanted Takeshi to rest."

"Of course. I wouldn't have let them visit if one of them was sick anyways. Oh and I heard from your aunts and uncles that April's bills were already covered before they were able to pay." Their mother frowned in disapproval. "Tell Shiho to stop."

"You don't need to worry," Miki laughed, remembering the reason why Shiho couldn't pay for the bills any longer. "She got fired."

Miki watched as her mother's eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock. "What did that little lady do this time?"

The girl smiled as she explained what Shiho had told her over the phone on Monday, causing her mother to laugh and shake her head in amusement.

"That girl is so much like her father." Harumi said sadly. "She's hard headed and says whatever she wants to say."

"It gets her into trouble." Miki chuckled. "Shiho will be Shiho."

"So, how about you. Anything new with you?"

Miki thought about Midorima and their strange acquaintanceship. Her mother seemed to have taken her silence as an indication.

"Oh, there is!" Harumi giggled. "Tell me."

Miki hesitated for a moment. "Okay, so there is this green haired boy."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter of _Divine Will! _**

**A little spoiler I guess, but which knb character is a Leo? Hehehe...**

**Anyways, this is a little side note, but I am a little stuck as to what I should write next in my Kuroko no Basuke series called, _The Definition of Love_. I have three options, which include: HaizakiXOC, AkashiXOC, and KiseXOC. I will be putting up a poll a little later, but if you guys are interested, I put up the blurbs for each story on my profile under the heading, _"The Definition of Love Series". _**

**I do plan on uploading all of them, but whatever you guys are interested in the most, I plan on uploading right after I finish _Divine Will. _On the next chapter I will provide more information on each of these stories, but let me know in the reviews what seems interesting to you. Or I guess you could PM me if you wanted to, but yeah...just let me know if you are interested. If you aren't so sure yet, don't worry about it, I will be providing more info later on and will be putting up a poll sometime in the future.**

**Thanks for all of your support and taking the time to read my author's note (for the people who do anyway).**

**See you all next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello all, thanks for taking your time to read the seventh chapter of _Divine Will! _  
**

**I'm actually blown away by the amount of support I have received from you guys. 58 followers, 37 favourites, and 42 reviews? I'm not even half way down the story and I received a lot more support than I had ever anticipated. And 2,543 views? I don't really know if that is high or not (since I'm still a new writer). But to me, that is a lot higher than anticipated. The Traffic Graph shows that I have those silent readers that either don't have a fanfiction account or something from across the globe. Like literally.**

**You guys are the best and I sincerely thank you for all your kindness. I know there might have been people who weren't interested and dropped the story from chapter 1 or on. But thank you to all those survivors who constantly read _Divine Will_ and leave me such kind reviews.**

**Speaking or reviews...I wanted to clarify that TakAshi is the one who is with Miki and TakEshi is the one with Shiho. You could think of it as this: MidorimA (and Miki). TakAshi. KisE (and Shiho). TakEshi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I own Miki, other OC's in the story, and yeah. You get the point.**

* * *

Chapter 7: "Um, I'm a Leo."

Miki had forgotten how giddy their mother could get when talking about boys. She was far worse than Kimiko and possibly any teenage girl that ever lived.

"No, he is _not_ my boyfriend for the millionth time!" Miki exclaimed in an exasperated tone. Why did everyone think that something romantic would bloom or already bloomed between herself and Midorima?

"Miki-nee has a boyfriend?" Takashi asked as he furrowed his small eyebrows in confusion.

Harumi's face fell in disappointment at her daughter's denial. "So you won't be introducing him to me anytime soon?"

"No, we aren't that close to begin with." Miki shook her head. There was no need to introduce the boy to her mother. They were merely acquaintances, so it would be awkward if she had to do such a thing.

"You know, your father and I started off as strangers too. As a matter of fact, everyone starts off as strangers."

Miki blushed. "B-But we aren't anything more than acquaintances!"

"What does that mean? What is aquatices?" Takashi asked as he rolled around in his mother's lap, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Acquaintances honey. Not aquatices." Her mother corrected her youngest. "Acquaintances are people who are not yet friends." Harumi explained to the curious child with a small and gentle smile.

"But aren't everyone friends?" Takashi inquired thoughtfully.

"Everyone _can_ be friends, but not everyone _are_ friends." Harumi stated before glancing up at the clock. "It's getting a bit late. Why don't you head home now?"

"I was planning on taking Takashi out for dinner. Is that alright?" Miki asked their mother.

"Of course! That sounds lovely." Their mother nodded, before turning to her son. "Takashi, Miki-nee is going to take you to a place to eat some yummy food. Can you be a good boy for Miki-nee, so she can tell me good things about you the next time you visit again?"

"Okay, oka-san!" Takashi nodded with a big smile. "I will be a good boy for Miki-nee!"

"Good boy." Harumi laughed as she patted Takashi's small head affectionately. "Kiss oka-san goodbye before you leave."

The four year old complied and leaned towards his mother, giving her an affectionate peck on her lips. "Bye bye, oka-san!" he said as he hugged his mother one last time.

"Bye bye, Takashi!" Harumi mimicked her son and hugged the little boy back, wrapping her thin frail arms around the little boy in a warm motherly embrace.

Miki bit her lip to keep her tears at bay as she watched her family say goodbye to one another. She hated saying goodbye to her mother. It wasn't right. No one should have to say goodbye to his or her family. Sometimes, goodbyes just felt too _final. _

"Miki."

She snapped out of her reverie to see her mother extending out her open arms to her. Miki carefully seated herself on the edge of her mother's bed before gently falling into her mother's embrace.

"Work hard at school and keep an eye on Takashi for me, alright?" Harumi rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly. "Have a good week, dear. Don't force yourself to visit when you are busy. And tell Shiho that I say hi to her and Takeshi."

"Okay…" Miki murmured into her mother's thin shoulder.

"Bye, Miki."

"Bye, oka-san. Stay healthy." Miki whispered before reluctantly pulling out her mother's comforting embrace. "I will visit as soon as I can."

"Alright and I will." Harumi smiled sadly at her daughter.

"We will be leaving now." Miki smiled back as she put her hand on Takashi's shoulder, leading him out of the room.

"Bye, oka-san!" Takashi called behind his shoulder.

"Bye! Be safe and have a good week!"

The door softly closed behind the two with a small click.

"So," Miki started as she offered her hand to her brother. "Are you ready to go eat some yummy food?"

Takashi beamed in excitement as he grabbed hold of her hand in a rather tight grip. "Yeah!"

"Do you want to go anywhere in particular?" she asked as they stepped into an elevator.

"Um…Maji Burger!"

"Maji Burger?"

"Yeah! Maji Burger!"

Miki frowned. "Are you sure?" It wasn't that she didn't like Maji Burger, she just expected her brother to name a restaurant that was fancier than a small fast food restaurant.

"Yeah!" he nodded, affirmatively.

"Fine," she nodded back as the siblings stepped out of the elevator on the first floor. "Maji Burger, it is."

* * *

After ordering two cheeseburgers and a large vanilla shake, Miki grabbed hold of the tray and made her way to the table Takashi had chosen.

Miki nearly froze.

There was a tall boy with dark red hair with scary red eyes who sat in front of the empty seat beside Takashi who just chattered away to the stranger.

Miki ran towards them.

"Miki-nee!" Takashi smiled up at his sister. "Look! I made new friends!"

"Friends?" Miki frowned. There was only one boy with her brother. Was Takashi talking about an imaginary friend? She was quite certain he had gotten out of that phase a few months ago.

"Yeah! The tall guy is Kagami-nii and the small guy is Kuroko-nii!" Takashi pointed at the red-eyed boy and a shorter blue haired boy beside him.

Miki nearly dropped the tray in shock. "O-Oh! Uh…hello. I'm Amuro Miki."

"Hello." The blue haired boy greeted in a monotone yet polite voice. It was an eerie combination, but soothing nonetheless.

The red-eyed boy just stared up at her with those menacing eyes. She shivered as their eyes met.

Miki didn't know what to make of the situation. She was sure when Takashi had picked the table, there weren't a pair a strange boys sitting there with a single vanilla shake and dozens of burgers in a tray. Wasn't it a bit rude to take a taken seat? There had to be some empty tables around the restaurant. Maji Burger wasn't _that_ popular.

She glanced around the room to find all of tables taken. She let out a small sigh and pulled out the chair beside Takashi and sat down, avoiding eye contact with the tall boy at all costs.

She grabbed her cheeseburger and placed it on the table before pushing the tray in front of her brother.

As quietly as she can, Miki shakily unwrapped her cheeseburger before taking a small bite out of it, feeling rather self conscious as she felt the tall boy's eyes watch her every move.

"I don't bite."

Miki nearly choked. The tall boy spoke! "P-Pardon me?"

"No need to be so scared." He shrugged as he took another huge bite out of his burger, finishing nearly half of the burger in one bite.

She contemplated his words. Well, Midorima did tell her to be cautious around Leos. It wouldn't hurt to ask, and ensure her and Takeshi's safety.

"What is your sign?" The blue haired boy's head shot up at the question and bore his eyes into her face. A flash of recognition passed by his big eyes.

The boy's strange eyebrows shot up at her absurd question. "Um, I'm a Leo."

The world must have hated her. Of course, Midorima's horoscope was straight on.

Miki started panicking. She didn't have a lucky item like Midorima, so something bad was destined to happen between the two! No, wait. She could run away before something bad happens.

"Takashi, let's go!" she exclaimed nearly hauling up her younger brother in her haste.

The three boys looked up at her in confusion, baffled by her sudden behaviour.

"W-Why?" Takashi blinked, just as baffled as the older boys.

"We need to go!" Miki refused to give a direct answer and rewrapped her burger and shoved it in her school bag. She gave a quick bow to the two boys and dragged her brother out of Maji Burger.

"Miki-nee, why are we leaving?" Takashi asked his sister with a confused frown on his face. "I thought we were going to be eating out today."

Miki sighed. "Someone told me that meeting a Leo would be bad."

"But Kagami-nii didn't seem bad."

"You never know, Takashi." Miki stated. "You can't judge a book by its cover."

"But you judged Kagami-nii by his sign!" Takashi rebutted smartly. Kids were always smart at the wrong times.

Miki wanted to shove Takashi's burger into his mouth to shut him up. Why was it that toddlers always became so damn stubborn in the direst situations?

"Let's just go home." Miki huffed. "I will take you to the park tomorrow if you listen to me."

Takashi immediately cheered up and obediently followed after his sister. "Okay!"

Kids were also so damn easy to please.

* * *

"So you ran away from two high school boys because of a stupid _horoscope?_" Shiho inquired after Miki had explained what had happened at Maji Burger.

"Yes…?" she responded lamely.

"I didn't even know you were into that kind of stuff." Her sister mused, amusement colouring her words. "Are you looking for romance or something? Don't girls who are on the lookout for boys keep track of that shit?"

"N-No!" Miki denied vehemently. "I just heard about it from this boy I sit next to at school."

"A _boy _told you?" Shiho laughed. "You actually talk to a _boy?_"

"W-Well – "

"Do you have a crush on him or something? Does he like you? Do you think he's cute? What does he look like? Will I ever meet him? What – "

"Hold on a second!" Miki interrupted her sister's interrogation. "I-It isn't like that! We just started talking one day and he helped me find the job I got! W-We're just acquaintances."

"Just acquaintances." Shiho echoed dryly. "Yeah right. I bet you guys will fall in love or something."

"N-No, we won't!"

"Sure, you won't."

"Can we talk about something else?" Miki asked uncomfortably.

"Fine." Shiho laughed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I am ninety percent sure Takeshi and I can go up to Tokyo the coming weekend."

Miki perked up at the news and let out a big smile. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Ninety percent." Her sister confirmed.

"That's great! I miss you."

"Miss you too, nee-chan."

She heard her door open and tiny footsteps followed after. She turned around in her chair to see Takashi at the door with sparkling eyes.

"Is that Shiho-nee?" he asked in excitement.

Miki put the phone away from her ear for a moment. "Yes, it is. Do you want to talk with her?"

"Yeah!" Takashi replied enthusiastically.

She put the phone back at her ear. "Takashi wants to talk to you."

"Then what are you doing on the phone?"

Miki just laughed as she handed her little brother her cell phone.

"Shiho-nee?" Takashi inquired.

He paused for a moment, clearly listening to his other sister's response. "I'm good! I saw oka-san today! We had a lot of fun! We also went to Maji Burger, but left early because Miki-nee said that Kagami-nii is a Leo!"

Her brother was silent.

"Yeah! Miki-nee told me not to judge people, but she judged Kagami-nii!"

Silence. "Yeah! Can I talk to Takeshi, please?" Takashi started jumping in his spot.

Miki felt a sad smile creep up her face as she watched her brother talk animatedly to his twin brother. It was clear that he missed Shiho and Takeshi very much. She was grateful that the two could make it to Tokyo next weekend.

She gave what felt like the millionth sigh of the day.

"Just a little longer." She whispered to herself, trying to ignore and somehow carry the heavy burden that lay on her thin shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Not? Well, I hope you did. I rather enjoyed writing her encounter with Kuroko and Kagami. Oh, just a little note...it is still early on in the school year, and from what I recall, Shutoku and Seirin hasn't met quite yet. They will be meeting soon. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it doesn't really matter I guess. Kuroko would be the only one who noticed that Miki asked the same question Midorima usually asked. (Freaking Bakagami)**

**Anyways, I decided on my own that I will end up writing HaizakiXOC for the next Kuroko no Basuke series I have. I really liked the idea and have written the first chapter already. **

**Also, I'm not sure why, but I like writing stories of OCXcanon for the less popular canon characters. Midorima is popular in the KnB fandom, but not as popular as the other GOM, that is one reason why I chose to write a story where he gets a little (more like a lot) of love! He's such a sweetie doe.**

**Okay, sorry for my long author's note. I had more to say I guess.**

**Well, I don't think I will be posting on time next week. Probably Tuesday. It is a long weekend for Toronto (Canada, I think) here, and my parents decided to take a trip to Ottawa (capital city of Canada). I'm really excited since we haven't been there in a long time. To be honest, I forgot how Ottawa is like :P**

**So yeah, the chapter will most likely be posted on Tuesday! Sorry for the inconvenience!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry for the delayed update.  
**

**I didn't actually end up going to Ottawa because I fell super sick last week. I said this on my other story, but I was bed ridden and couldn't eat without getting nauseous. Stupid stomach flu.**

**Anyways, I am feeling better, but my finals are in less than a month, so I will be busier than usual and may miss some more deadlines.**

**Despite all that, I am eternally grateful for all of your support. I am continuously blown away by the love _Divine Will_ has received. I do love writing chapters for it and it isn't as hard as my other story to produce chapters.**

**Speaking of writing chapters, this is the first chapter I have written in a while. I had all the chapters from 1-7 all written and done last summer and yeah. It was nice writing some Miki and Midorima again, but I know it will be a lot harder now.**

**When summer rolls by, I do plan on updating maybe twice a week, so that I can hurry it all up and write some more stories that I am dying to write. I forced myself to only write two stories at a time because of how stressful it can be and yeah...I learned it the hard way from my previous account. :P**

**Sorry for my long author's note, it has been a while and I want to let you all know what will be happening from here on in, so yeah! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. It is more of a chapter to get the plot going and introducing some stuff, so it may not be as fun as the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. All rights go to their rightful owners (including meh).**

* * *

Chapter 8: "You will be fine."

The weekend had passed by swiftly for Miki. After visiting her mother in the hospital and making a few phone calls to her sister, she had dedicated her time into finishing her schoolwork and starting a few assignments. She was proud to say that it had been a productive weekend for her.

Monday had rolled by quickly and Miki found herself in her seat and conversing with her neighbour, both of them waiting for class to start.

"I met a Leo this past weekend." She mentioned to the green haired boy, remembering the strange encounter that had happened over the past weekend.

"A Leo?" he frowned in concern. "Did you have your lucky item?"

Miki laughed at that. Of course, he would have asked her that first. "No, I didn't even know what my lucky item was." She shook her head with a small smile. "But I managed to leave as soon as possible. It wasn't that hard to leave. My encounter with the Leo and his friend was very brief." It had been more than just very brief.

"That is good," Midorima nodded in what seemed like relief. "However, you could have completely evaded misfortune with your lucky item."

"I guess I got lucky." She giggled at her neighbour's antics. "Or the other boy and had good compatibility that day."

"Do you know what his sign is? The other boy's."

She shook her head. "No. I probably should have, though."

"I suppose you truly got lucky that day."

Miki nodded rather gravely. "I truly think so. But, the other boy seemed completely harmless. I actually didn't notice him when I first came to the table my brother took. He had light blue hair and strange big eyes. I don't remember his name though…was it Kuroko or something like that?"

She wasn't entirely sure if it had been her imagination or not, but Miki swore she saw a flash of recognition pass by her neighbour's deep green eyes.

"Interesting." He uttered as he adjusted his glasses. The glare from the lights reflected off the boy's glasses, hiding his green eyes from her for a brief moment.

She stared.

"What is it?"

She blinked and let out a small laugh. "You just looked cool doing that. There was a shine on your glasses, like those cool and tsundere megane characters in animes."

Midorima looked away from her and she noticed that the tip of his ears were red. "Don't be ridiculous."

She bit down on her lip to keep a laugh form escaping her. He was most definitely the most tsundere person she knew.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Miki kept thinking about her first day working at the convenience store. She was nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat much to Midorima's chagrin.

He had glared at her a few times to seize her squirming. It had stopped it for a few moments before she would shake her leg erratically.

Normally, she would have been more mindful about her neighbour, but her mind kept drifting off to her impending job. It was her first job and she didn't want to mess it up. She desperately needed the money.

"Inoue-san wants to see you today. Don't forget." Midorima reminded her after school had finished.

Miki was almost offended. Did he think she was that scatterbrained? "Of course! I'm going to go right after school!"

The green haired boy nodded. "Good."

She didn't really know how to respond to him so she just nodded back. "Thanks for reminding me though."

"Hm." Midorima grunted as he adjusted his glasses. "Pisces are supposed to have good luck today so I am sure nothing will do wrong."

Miki felt her hands get clammy with nerves. "I sure hope so."

Her neighbour pushed his chair back into his desk and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "You will be fine."

She looked up at her neighbour with wide eyes. "Do you really think so?"

He sighed and walked towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder as his cheeks started to flush red. "You will be fine," he repeated. "Don't worry too much about it."

She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips and she let it spread into a wide grin. "Thanks, Midorima-kun. I will do my best!"

He retracted his hand away from her and adjusted his glasses again. She noticed he had done it a lot more than usual that day.

"Of course."

"Good luck with basketball practice." She smiled pleasantly up to him.

"Hm." He nodded. "Have a good day."

"Yes, thank you, you too." Miki nodded back as she pulled her bag up to her shoulder.

Midorima looked at her for a brief moment before walking away from her and out of the classroom in a slightly brusque manner.

She couldn't help but smile at her neighbour's antics. He was definitely a one-of-a-kind type of person.

* * *

Miki quietly entered the convenience store as she caught sight of her new employer handing some kids their ice cream.

"Thank you, oji-san!" one kid smiled up at the man. "Is it true that the Generation of Miracles often came to this store? Did you know them well?"

The old man smiled warmly at the kids. "Yes, they came often. They were a rowdy bunch, but they loved basketball. I suppose I knew them well enough. They were my treasured regulars once."

"Do they still come?" another asked.

"Yes, but not as often. And when they do, they don't really come together." Inoue mused. "I heard they attend different schools now. They are probably doing well in their high schools."

The kids listened eagerly to the older man with twinkling eyes. They obviously looked up to the Generation of Miracles a lot.

Miki still found it hard to believe that her studious and quirky neighbour was a prodigy at basketball. She didn't think that such skill would garner as much attention as it actually did. For some reason, it unsettled her slightly.

"Well, we have to go practice basketball now!" the first kid spoke up after hearing the convenience store owner tell them a story about the Generation of Miracles. "We want to be just as good as the Generation of Miracles! As a matter of fact, we will be the next Generation of Miracles!"

"Work hard and have a great day, kids." Inoue smiled at them as they rushed out of the store. His eyes followed them and caught sight of Miki who stood awkwardly by the entrance. "Miki! I'm glad you could make it!"

"Of course," she bowed. "We had arranged it after school, so I couldn't possibly miss it and keep you waiting."

He smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, _I_ must have been the one to keep you waiting this time."

"N-Not at all!" she protested. "I don't mind."

"So, Miki," he started in a professional and business-like tone. "I won't ask you the reason why you want to work. I can tell it is personal. However, I would like to know when you are available to work at and for how long."

Miki thought for a moment before speaking. "I am alright any week day until dinner time. I can take later shifts, but it would be nice if I got home in time for dinner."

"That is understandable." The man nodded. "So any day is okay with you?"

"Any day." She confirmed.

"How about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 4 o'clock to 7 o'clock?" Inoue suggested. "I don't have that many employees, you see. I have my son who works on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 5 to 9. On Wednesdays, I'm not here, but I have my daughter who works from opening time to 5 o'clock on Wednesdays. She works Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays from 2 o'clock to 6, so she will be here to assist you and get used to working here. The same goes for my son as well."

"I see." Miki nodded. "I will keep that in mind, thank you."

"My daughter isn't working today because she's sick, but she should be back by Thursday." He stated. "For today, you can just watch me and assist me when I ask for your help."

"Of course," she smiled. "I'd be more than happy to help."

"It is a small store, but I have more customers than normal convenience stores. It might be because of the ice cream and the reputation it holds."

"Reputation?"

"The Generation of Miracles."

Miki nodded in recognition. "Midorima-kun is part of it, the basketball prodigies from Teiko, am I correct?"

"Yes," Inoue replied. "You might encounter a few here. I do see a few of them frequently, one being Midorima."

"Whom will I be seeing?" she inquired conversationally.

"I see Aomine and Momoi about as much as Midorima." He mused. "They both attend schools in Tokyo. Ah, and I see Kuroko sometimes as well. He attends Seirin."

She didn't know whom Aomine or Momoi were, but she certainly recognized the name, "Kuroko". It was the boy she met at Maji Burger, if she was not mistaken.

"Let's see," he murmured. "Ah, I see Kise a few times here and there. I haven't seen Murasakibara and Akashi since high school started. If rumours serve me right, they attend schools a little farther than the Tokyo kids and Kise."

Miki didn't really know how to respond back to the old man, so she merely nodded back.

"I haven't seen them together though, I hope they are still friends." Inoue frowned. "They were a rambunctious bunch, but they all had something in common, which was basketball."

"I'm pretty sure that they are." She assured the man.

However, she wasn't so sure herself, if the Generation of Miracles were close anymore. If she had anything to go by what Midorima had said, it seemed like they had some tension between one another. She didn't really know how to describe it, but it was something she didn't really feel comfortable asking her green haired neighbour.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Do you guys remember how I was going on about writing another KnB story? I think I will be putting it off because I do want to write stories for my other fandoms (I have a lot).**

**Anyways, I don't know if you guys realized from Miki and Inoue's conversation, but I do plan on introducing the other Generation of Miracles members. I do plan on introducing most before she sees them during a match. It makes me excited thinking about it, but I still have stuff to set the ground with. Because it is chapter 8, the story will start moving a little, but there will be some slow parts just to set the ground as I stated.**

**I hope I can post on Monday, I have another story to post tomorrow, but I haven't even started writing out the chapter yet...I don't really have worries for _Divine Will, _but I may miss the deadline and post a day or two after.**

**Thanks for being patient and once again, I hope you guys enjoyed it and was worth the wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for yet another delayed chapter. I know I said that I would try, but I had my hands full this past week and will do until my finals start. I had a report to write and submit, two assignments to complete, and two tests to do this past week, so I'm drained. On top of that, my allergies have been killing me this past week and now my throat feels a little weird...  
**

**Anywho, I don't think I will be able to post regularly until my finals are over. I just have so many things to do and can hardly dedicate time into writing enough to finish in time. So I'm going to have to ask for all of your patience and understanding for the next 3 weeks. I have 2 weeks left of school work, and then the week following is gonna be filled with my exams. I hate being a student.**

**On another note, I would like to thank all of you for your patience and support. I am continuously blown away by all the support I get and really feel a lot less stressed when I read your reviews, see someone add this story to their favourites, or follow it. I'm pleased to say that _Divine Will _is basically 1/3 done. It makes me a little happy because now I can start delving into the actual plot and incorporate some more characters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke! However anything that isn't part of it that is in the story, belongs to yours truly.**

* * *

Chapter 9: "The basketball club."

"I didn't know you were part of a club." Her aunt had told her as Miki helped the older woman prepare dinner.

"I joined a little later than everyone else." She lied as she concentrated on cutting the vegetables. "I got recruited by the club members, so I decided to just join."

"What club?" her aunt inquired curiously.

"The basketball club." Miki stated, blurting out the first club that came to her mind. Uh oh. That was not a reasonable club.

"You play basketball?" Her aunt was clearly surprised.

"Well, I'm one of the assistants. A classmate of mine asked me to watch a game and the team managed to convince me to help out and be a part of the club."

"Oh, so you're the manager?"

She nodded. "Yeah, exactly."

"I didn't know you talked with boys, Miki. The basketball team is full of boys, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. The boy who sits beside me offered me the spot after getting acquainted with one another."

"That's nice." Her aunt nodded. "Joining a club is important, although I would say your education comes first."

"I know, oba-san." Miki nodded as she put the cut onions in the soup. "I am working hard."

"I know you are, dear." Her aunt assured her. "I've seen you trapping yourself in your room, working on homework until past midnight. You were never good at functioning with less than six to seven hours of sleep."

"Sounds about right. Anyways, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to help much with the chores." She smiled sheepishly.

"Don't you worry yourself over that." Her aunt waved her off. "Being a student in Asia isn't easy. The education is a lot harder than most places, so rest assured, I completely understand. I was once a high school student too."

"Thanks, oba-san."

"No need to thank me."

Miki couldn't help but disagree with her aunt's words. She had everything to thank her aunt for. After all, her aunt was the reason why she had been able to live in Tokyo, closer to her mother's hospital.

"I have every reason to thank you, oba-san." She asserted truthfully. "I owe you so much."

"Like I said, there is no need to thank me." The older woman smiled warmly at the girl. "We are family."

The girl just smiled back at her aunt and the two resumed to cutting the vegetables in a peaceful silence.

* * *

"I can't believe Haruka ba-san believed in your bluff." Said her sister in a disbelieving tone. "Basketball team, like really? I'm sure basketball team managers need to have _some _knowledge on basketball. You have like none."

"Well, at least she believed it!" Miki retorted defensively. "It's better than snooping around her and making her suspicious."

"I honestly can't believe your lie _didn't _make her suspicious." Shiho sighed. "It reeks of suspicion."

"Just let it slide." Miki pleaded to her younger sister.

"Fine." Her sister sighed again. "At least you got a job. Did he talk about your paycheck?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it right before I got off my first shift."

"Well, what is it?"

"20 bucks an hour."

"That's actually not bad at all." Shiho sounded impressed. "That's more than what I earned at that stupid shop."

"Yeah, I think he's just being generous though." Miki mused. "He seemed to get that the reason is personal."

"I swear old people have the sharpest eyes despite their old age."

"In this case, I'm grateful for it."

"I bet." Her sister snorted. "Try living with a grandma that keeps an eye on you literally 24/7. Our obaa-san is just something else."

"She might just be keeping an eye on the troubled delinquent grandchild."

"Hey! That's rude! I'm a perfectly obedient grandchild."

"Maybe grandchild, but certainly not an obedient _person._"

"Whatever." Shiho grumbled. "I need to go now, Yoshi-chan is calling me for some reason. I swear if it is another 'cute girl' scenario, I'm going to punch his face."

Miki laughed. "Tell him and Yoshino that I say hi."

"Will do."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Miki pressed the 'end call' button on her screen and watched as it fade into her wallpaper. It was a picture of herself, Shiho, and their younger twin brothers from last year at an amusement park.

Shiho had a scowl on her face, obviously not pleased about getting her picture taken, whereas she was happily smiling with her two hands on her younger brothers' heads. The two boys were beaming gleefully into the camera with cotton candy in their small hands.

Miki observed the picture for a few more moments before chuckling to herself. She and her siblings always managed to find something to do together that they all liked, whether Shiho would have admitted it or not. She felt a little sad looking at the picture at second glance, realizing just how much she had took her family for granted. Being away from her family was very hard for her and she wanted nothing more than to live with her sister, brothers, and parents again.

But she knew that was impossible.

* * *

"Did you meet with Inoue-san?"

Miki nodded. "Yeah, we planned out my schedule and he taught me some stuff yesterday."

Midorima merely grunted, but she could tell he wanted to know her schedule.

"I work on every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday from 4 o'clock to 7 o'clock."

"I see." Her neighbour nodded. "So it is during club activity hours."

At the basketball player's words, she was reminded of what she had said to her aunt last night before dinner.

"Um…" she started off nervously, fumbling with the ends of her skirt. "Do you mind if I ask you a huge favour?"

"Depends." Midorima replied with a wary look.

"Do you mind if I follow you to your basketball practice?" she asked quickly.

There was a brief moment of silence as the boy stared at her in disbelief. It was as if he couldn't believe she had requested such a thing. Hell, she would have never imagined a ludicrous situation as such.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Um, well you see I kind of…well, I sort of told my aunt that I joined the basketball club when she asked about what I did yesterday?" Miki internally flinched at the stupidity of the situation.

Midorima gave her the most incredulous look she had ever seen in her entire life.

She wanted to shrink and disappear.

He coughed a little before adjusting his glasses. "I…I suppose I could do that. Oha Asa did mention that Cancers will need to lend a helping hand to a Pisces."

She could hardly believe her ears. "Are you serious?"

"Don't be stupid. Your stupidity is what landed you in this situation in the first place."

Harsh.

Miki winced a little before smiling once she remembered her neighbour's response. "Thank you so much, Midorima-kun! Now I don't actually feel like I am lying to her!"

He just scoffed in response.

She just smiled in content and a companionable silence fell between the two.

* * *

"Follow me." Midorima said after classes had finished.

She nodded mutely and quickly followed after her neighbour's long strides.

"Will I just be able to watch?" she asked after a few seconds of walking.

"I'm sure you can." He responded. "There shouldn't be a reason why you can't just watch."

"That's a relief." She sighed. Miki really hadn't wanted to go anywhere near the players, to avoid getting potentially hit by a ball.

"Shin-chan!" an energetic voice called from behind the two.

She halted and watched as a significantly shorter boy with black hair run up to her neighbour.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I told you that I would be held back by the teacher!" the boy complained.

"That is precisely why I left, Takao." He deadpanned.

"Mean as always, aren't you, Shin-chan." Her neighbour's friend huffed before meeting her eye. "Hey, who's this cutie here?"

Miki blushed at the boy's words and stuttered. "I-I'm Amuro Miki. I'm Midorima-kun's classmate. N-Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Amuro-chan! I'm Kazunari Takao, and I'm Shin-chan's basketball team mate and friend!" Kazunari smiled at her.

For some reason she felt that his name was oddly familiar. She could have sworn she had heard his name somewhere.

"It's hardly fair that you picked up such a cute girl!" he whined some more to Midorima before turning to her. "Say, what's your sign? Shin-chan doesn't usually associate with people who aren't compatible with his sign. Oh, and I'm a Scorpio, in case you were wondering!"

"I'm a Pisces."

Kazunari's eyes lit up considerably at her words. "Hey, she's compatible with me, isn't she, Shin-chan?"

Miki glanced at Midorima to see him adjusting his glasses again. "Don't be stupid, Takao. We're going to be late to practice."

"Aw, so we're going to say goodbye to cute Amuro-chan?" Kazunari asked.

"She's coming with us."

Midorima's friend cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"She's just coming with us because of some circumstances." Her neighbour shot his friend a warning look that immediately shut him up.

"Oh, well that's cool, I guess." Kazunari shrugged before casually chatting up with her.

The two conversed easily despite Miki's obvious awkward social skills. Kazunari was obviously a very social and easygoing person, very different from her neighbour.

Miki glanced at the green haired boy who was quietly walking with them.

They were so very different, but for some strange reason, Miki found the two friends' dynamics comforting.

* * *

**A/N: I posted this honestly as fast as I could, so I didn't really go over it to check for any grammar/spelling errors (although I don't think I have any spelling errors). With that in mind, please don't mind them too much. I do plan on editing and revising the chapters of _Divine Will _again most likely once I finish it.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank you all once again for all your support, kindness, and patience. I have so much on my plate nowadays and it has been a very down week for me.**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I ask for you patience and kindness again as _Divine Will's _updating schedule is going to be little whack until I finish this school year.**

**Love you all, like seriously. You guys mean so much to me and I'm sure any other author can say the same about their followers and supporters.**

**Hope you guys have a better week than I do! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back with another (late) update for you all!  
**

**I truly thank you all for your patience and kindness, I noticed that posting so irregularly does change a lot. I am sorry for that, but please bear with me for another two weeks! I am stressing over my exams and culminating assignments, so it has been hard for me to make time and write.**

**I was sort of in the middle of an assignment that I decided to take a break and write something for _Divine Will, _but it turned out to be a whole chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I did!**

**Please excuse my grammar and whatnot. I literally just wrote it and posted it because I know how many of you are waiting for another update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I'm sure you guys know the drill by now.**

* * *

Chapter 10: "It means something to me."

"Are you ready to meet the others?" Kazunari asked Miki excitedly, practically bouncing on his two feet.

"I-I suppose." She stuttered as she toyed with the ends of her skirt nervously.

"There's no need to be afraid." Kazunari comforted the girl. "They may look a little intimidating but everyone are all just big teddy bears."

"Teddy bears?" she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yeah, teddy bears." He nodded as he glanced over at the tall green-haired boy beside them. "Just like Shin-chan."

Miki bit down on her bottom lip to keep a laugh from escaping her. She couldn't help but imagine a big tall teddy bear around Midorima's height with green hair and glasses. It was quite a sight.

"Don't be stupid, Takao." Midorima stated in disdain. "We are no teddy bears."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Shin-chan." Kazunari waved his hands around dismissively before giving Miki a wink.

"Let's just go in." Midorima sighed as he trudged forward, in a begrudging manner.

"He must be upset that I called him a teddy bear." Kazunari mused before looking at Miki. "Let's go!"

"O-Okay…" she nodded as she tightly gripped her book bag and followed Kazunari inside the gym.

"Yo!" Kazunari waved his hand cheerfully, capturing the attention of each and every person in the gym. "Let's have a good practice today!"

"You're late, Takao." An older student with dirty blonde hair scowled at the younger boy.

"I am?" Kazunari asked nervously.

"By a minute." The senior continued to scowl at the boy in front of Miki. She was glad that he was covering her from the scary looking basketball players, especially the blonde one.

"Sorry, senpai." Kazunari laughed nervously before glancing over his shoulder to look down at Miki. "I was escorting someone."

"Who would that be?" the blonde inquired suspiciously, obviously not having caught sight of Miki's tiny frame behind Kazunari's larger one.

"A cute girl!" Kazunari exclaimed enthusiastically, capturing everyone's attention immediately.

"A g-girl?" the blonde asked in shock. "Why would you bring a girl to practice?"

"She just wants to watch." Midorima cut in.

"Midorima, you too?" the tallest basketball player with thick eyebrows frowned at her neighbour.

"Who is she anyways?" the other boy on the court questioned.

Miki shrunk back with all the questions, making herself even less visible to the others.

Kazunari smiled apologetically to her before stepping aside for all to see the girl.

They all looked at her in shock, their faces all turning slightly red for reasons Miki could not comprehend.

"This is Shin-chan's classmate, Amuro Miki." Kazunari introduced the girl to the basketball team. "Amuro-chan, this is the basketball team. The blonde one is Miyaji-senpai, and the big and tallest one is Otsubo-senpai. And the other one on the court is Kimura-senpai. They are all in their third year. The old man over on the bench is our coach, Nakatani-sensei. And the rest of the players on the bench aren't really that important." He teased the boys on the bench.

"N-Nice to meet you." She bowed slightly before she straightened her posture and fidgeted with the ends of her skirt.

"N-Nice to meet you." Miyaji nodded to her nervously, before yanking on Midorima's jersey.

He merely grunted and glanced at his senior in slight annoyance.

"How did you bring such a cute girl to practice?" Miyaji hissed into Midorima's ear.

Miki blushed. She was sure she wasn't supposed to hear the senior's words, but he hadn't exactly been quiet about it.

"She heard you." Kazunari teased the senior.

"S-Shut up." Miyaji huffed as he let go of Midorima and snuck a glance in Miki's way.

"Hey, senpai." Kazunari practically skipped over to his senior and put his arm over the older boy's shoulders. "You are a Scorpio like me, right?"

"What about it?" the older boy glanced warily at the younger one.

"Amuro-chan is a Pisces, which means she is compatible with you, me, and Shin-chan!"

Miyaji practically yanked Kazunari's arm off of his shoulders before he whacked him in the head. "Don't start becoming like Midorima and go around sprouting bullshit. I will hit you with a pineapple!"

"Fine." Kazunari huffed before he looked over at Miki's tense form. "Why don't you take a seat over on the bleachers?"

"Actually," Nakatani spoke up as he glanced at the girl. "Sit with us on the bench."

"Pardon me?" she blinked, not sure if she had heard the coach properly.

"I've heard about you." The coach stated. "Your English teacher, Tanaka-sensei had told me a lot about you. He told me that you are a very diligent student who is exceptionally good at English."

"Not really." She blushed. "I just try my best."

The coach hummed in approval. "Good answer, now sit here." He gestured to the empty seat beside him.

"Y-Yes, sir." She nodded before she scurried over to the bench, aware of each pair of eyes that followed her movement.

"We are actually in dire need of a manager." He started. "Would you be interested in becoming our manager for the basketball team?"

Miki blinked. "The manager, sir?"

"The manager."

"I'm afraid I don't know much about basketball." She admitted. "I don't think I would be able to help much."

"You don't really need to know much basketball. You could always learn." Nakatani dismissed her worries. "We need someone to help me keep track of our financial budget and some paper work, bring the players towels, and just follow us to games. Of course, later on as you get to know more basketball, I will be putting more responsibilities on your shoulders, but I do require your assistance."

"O-Of course." She nodded. "I would be more than happy to help."

"I am glad." The coach smiled before glancing over at everyone who was all in shock from the sudden news and appearance of a manager. "Team, it looks like we finally have a manager."

Miki couldn't help but glance over at Midorima as the coach spoke to the team. She hoped he wasn't upset with the news.

As if he felt her gaze on him, Midorima locked eyes with her and merely nodded. He didn't seem particularly upset.

"That's great news, Amuro-chan!" Kazunari bounced over to the girl. "I'm so glad that such a cute girl like you is our manager!"

"Thank you…" she murmured, not exactly sure how to respond to the hyper raven-haired boy.

"Isn't this great news, Miyaji-senpai?"

The blonde senior's eyes met with hers for a quick moment before he glanced over at Kazunari. "Don't be stupid, Takao. Let's practice already."

"Yes, sir." Kazunari saluted the senior before jogging over to the changing rooms. "I will change and be right back."

Midorima wordlessly followed after his friend before giving Miki one last glance.

* * *

Miki was surprised to say that she had enjoyed watching and helping out with practice. Of course, she hadn't done much, but she was drawn to the competitive yet friendly environment of the basketball practice. She was also particularly pleased that no ball had gone flying her way once.

The team all treated her well, seeming grateful for someone to fill the empty spot of the team's manager. Although she only pulled out the cart of basketballs, gave each of the players their towels and a water bottle, they all treated her like some sort of princess.

They had all rushed over to her when she pulled out the basketball cart, insisting on taking it out for her. She had been flustered and easily let the boys pull it out for her. Looking back, Miki wished she had done it instead. She truly wanted to help.

When she had given everyone a towel and water bottle, they were all very thankful and exchanged a few pleasantries with her. With the exception of Midorima and Miyaji, who Miki had found to be strangely similar in some ways.

Nakatani-sensei had told her some formations and techniques to basketball when the team carried them out. By the end of practice, she knew what a screen was, including three-pointer, triple threat, dunk, free throw line, and the rules to basketball. She felt that she had learned more from practice than what she had learned in her classes that day.

She didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Kazunari skipped over to her after he had showered and changed into his school uniform. "What did you think of practice?"

"It was enjoyable." She admitted with a small smile.

"Are you waiting for anyone? You can leave now, you know? Actually, you could have left right when we all headed to the change rooms."

"I wanted to speak with Midorima-kun before I left." Miki stated.

Kazunari pouted. "And here I thought that you were waiting for me."

"Oh! I don't mean it like that!" she hurriedly corrected herself. "I-I wanted to see everyone out too, but I just wanted to speak with Midorima-kun. He was the one who brought me to practice and is my classmate too! H-He's the one I'm the closest to so far, so I just wanted to – "

She stopped her babbling as Kazunari burst out into laughter.

"I-I was just kidding, Amuro-chan!" he wheezed between his laughs. "I…was just teasing, I swear! Oh my God, you're so cute when you are panicked and ramble."

She blushed furiously as the boy continued to howl out in laughter.

"What is going on here?"

Miki looked up to see her classmate looking between the two in scorn.

"W-Well…" she started slightly embarrassed.

"It's…just that she started rambling." Kazunari replied for her as he managed to catch himself and control his laughter. "Have you every seen it? It's adorable, Shin-chan."

Midorima merely raised a brow and ignored Kazunari. "What are you still doing here? You were dismissed the minute practice finished."

"Oh, I helped the coach clean up a bit and I was waiting for you." She told her neighbour.

"You were waiting for me?" Midorima blinked before his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Yes, I – "

"Aw! Look!" Kazunari pointed at the green-haired boy. "He's blushing! You're blushing, Shin-chan! Do you like Amuro-chan or something?"

The two turned beet red.

"D-Don't be an idiot, Takao." Midorima stuttered. "Leave!"

"Fine, fine. I will go now." Kazunari smiled lightly at the pair. "Don't have too much fun, you two!"

"Takao!" Midorima practically yelled after his friend.

The two stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Miki decided to speak up once more.

"Um…Midorima-kun," she called out to her neighbour, successfully capturing his attention. "I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to follow you to practice. It was a lot of fun and I'm just so grateful for all you've done. Not just allowing me to practice, but helping out with getting a job too. Oh, and also telling the coach my schedule for me. You really didn't have to. But I'm still grateful."

Midorima merely nodded. "It was nothing."

"Whether it means nothing to you or not, I just want to let you know it means a lot to me." She smiled at the boy. "We haven't known each other for too long, but you have been so kind to me."

"Don't be stupid." He huffed as he adjusted his glasses a little nervously. "Pisces and Cancers have good compatibility."

She just continued to smile at the boy. "Thank you, again. I am afraid I have to start heading home now. It is a little later than I thought it would be, so have a good night, Midorima-kun."

"It means something to me."

Miki perked up at the boy's words. "Pardon me?"

Midorima blushed. "No, it's nothing. Good night, Amuro."

"Good night, Midorima-kun." She said back in slight confusion.

Had it been her imagination or did her neighbour truly utter those words?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! I sure did!**

**I really enjoyed writing the stuff with the team and as cliche as it is, I wanted to put Miki in as a manager. I feel like it is sort of a closure for her fear of basketball players, basketballs and whatnot. Also, I really wanted to introduce her to the team and get her involved with them. I'm excited to write more with the team, so I hope you guys are too!**

**Also...did you guys enjoy the little MikiXMidorima I put in at the end? I wasn't so sure if I should have, but after writing it, I was giddy. I feel like after ten chapter, surely there should be a little something between the two more than just the little conversations that they had, don't you think?**

**Tell me if you guys enjoyed this chapter and what you liked about it! I want to know if you guys want more with the team and Midorima. Oh and don't forget about Miyaji!**

**Anyways, thanks for all your support and patience, I hope this chapter lives up your expectations!**

**See you all in the next irregular/random update!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Look who's back with a fast update!  
**

**So I wrote this chapter in two days (yesterday and today), so please excuse any grammatical errors and whatnot. I did not have time to look over it. I literally just finished this chapter and am posting it so early because this week is gonna be hella busy. Actually next week isn't looking too good either because I have exams, buuut I just wanted to post before the next one got too long.**

**Thanks to all for your support! I appreciate every single follow, favourite, and review _Divine Will _has received. It means a lot to me and it always surprises me by how much love and attention this story got. Check this out, if you guys go under "Kuroko no Basuke/Basket" for fanfiction, order the stories from the amount of reviews a story has and look it up under the "OC" tag, this story is one the third page. Yeah, it is near the bottom of the third page, but it means a lot. _Divine Will _has received a lot more attention and love than I had anticipated. It makes me absolutely giddy to see how much you guys support this story.**

**Anyways, I will probably not be able to post another chapter until the end of next week. I finish my exams next Friday, so around then I will post. I will try to post two chapters the next update or the one after the next to get things back on track and follow up with my schedule. Actually, another story of mine is on hold and I am finding it hard to write up something for that, so my updates may be irregular until July I would say.**

**Sorry for the long author's note. I try not to make it too long, but I always have so much to say to you guys. I often go off on a tangent :3**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? I do not own KnB, but I do own all OC's introduced and the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11: "I can't say I don't know who."

"No way!"

Miki nearly winced at her best friend's loud exclamation, which had garnered some unwanted attention on the two girls.

She leaned in closer to her best friend and gave her a dirty look. "Keep your voice down!"

Kimiko blinked and glanced around them to see a few classmates give her a strange look. "Oops."

"Oops." Miki echoed in a flat tone, obviously not amused by her friend's response.

"Well, sorry." Her friend grumbled. "I just never thought you would join the _basketball_ team of all extracurricular clubs at our school. I mean they are a very good team and a _sports _team!"

"I-I have connections."

"Connections as in a certain Midorima Shintaro?" Kimiko quirked a brow with a sly grin plastered on her face.

Miki flushed and quickly glanced over to her neighbour who sat near Kazunari's desk, eating lunch and seeming to be in an argument with the other boy. "Keep your voice down!"

"I am, don't worry." Kimiko rolled her eyes. "You're just being paranoid as always. No one else will be able to hear what we are talking about. They have their own lives too, you know?"

"You should still be more careful." Miki said in an exasperated tone. "You never know who might be eavesdropping."

"Oh, hush you." Her best friend waved her hand dismissively, before leaning down in interest. "Tell me about the team. Are there any hot guys?"

"I-I don't know!" she blushed and sank deeper into her chair. "I-I don't pay attention to stuff like that! You know that!"

"Yeah, I wonder why did I even bother asking at times."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Nothing, nothing." Kimiko shook her head with a small smile. "How did they react to you suddenly joining the club?"

"Surprised, I guess." Miki replied thoughtfully as she popped an octopus shaped sausage into her mouth. "I don't really know what else to say."

"Did any of them express an interest in you?" her friend asked in an excited tone.

"N-No, not that I noticed." She stuttered. Why did her best friend have to talk about boys and romance all the time?

"Hm." Kimiko hummed before glancing over to Kazunari and Midorima. "I'm going to ask them."

Miki gaped her friend in horror as the girl stood up and approached the two boys. "Kimiko!" she hissed as she stood as well and tried to stop her friend.

Her stubborn friend ignored her and walked up to the two basketball players. "Hey, Kazunari-kun. And you must be Midorima-kun." Kimiko nodded to Miki's table neighbour. "I have a question to ask the two of you."

Kazunari looked up, clearly interested in what the girl had to say. "Hi, Ito-chan, what do you want to ask?"

Kimiko glanced over at Midorima who looked at her with a look of disdain. "I heard Miki joined the basketball club."

"Yeah, she did." Kazunari nodded as he smiled at the said girl. "What about it?"

"Did any of your teammates express an interest in her?"

Silence followed after the question, the two boys clearly not having anticipated such a question.

Kazunari quickly recovered from her shock and gave a cheeky smile. "Express an interest you say?" he glanced over at his friend and chuckled a bit. "I guess you could say that."

"Who?" Kimiko leaned forward, clearly curious.

"I don't think it would be right of me to say names." Kazunari started slowly. "But, I would say the entire team was slightly interested, but two are prominently interested in Amuro-chan."

Kimiko straightened her posture and looked over at her stunned friend in exhilaration. "Oh my God, did you hear him, Miki? You have two admirers!" she squealed and bounced in her spot.

For some strange reason, she didn't gather much attention from doing so, Miki mused to herself in spite of her stunned state.

"Amuro-chan is a very cute girl. Of course she would have a few admirers." Kazunari winked.

"W-What?" Miki squeaked, turning as red as a tomato.

"See, she's adorable!" the raven-haired boy teased.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of her admirers, would you, Kazunari-kun?" Kimiko teased her classmate.

"Who knows?" he responded with a sly grin. "I might just be."

"W-What?" Miki squeaked again. "I – w-what?" She was sure she looked like a blubbering fish. She sure felt like one.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Miki had never loved the sound of the bell as much as she had at that moment.

"This is all stupid." Midorima mumbled, speaking for the first time since Kimiko approached him and his friend. He glanced at his classmate. "Let's go back to class."

"Y-Yeah." Miki nodded as she hurried over to Kimiko's desk and put her lunch back into her bag. "Bye, Kimiko. Bye, Kazunari-kun."

Without even waiting for the duo's response, she quickly followed after her green-haired neighbour out of the classroom.

* * *

"Midorima-kun?" Miki hesitantly called out to her neighbour.

He merely glanced over at her and nodded a bit.

"Um." She bit down on her lip, not sure how to phrase her words properly without sounding like a fool. "Kazunari-kun was joking, right?"

"What about?" Midorima asked.

"Y-You know…the…you know!" she flailed her hands in front of her face, trying to get her neighbour to understand. It only seemed to make him more confused and slightly irritated.

"Amuro," he stopped her flailing at his commending tone. "I do not know what you are talking about."

How could a boy be so dense? While it was the end of the day and hours after lunch, Kazunari had not said anything else besides the shocking revelation that she had two admirers. _Two admirers!_

"My…admirers." She mumbled, barely managing to make out the words.

Miki was immensely relieved when she saw that the green-haired boy understood what she had said.

He had a look of recognition pass by his face before his cheeks flushed slightly. "Oh…_that._"

"Yeah…" Miki nodded as she played with the ends of her skirt.

"He is not incorrect."

She felt a rush of blood make its way to her face, warming it almost instantly. "R-Really?" she squeaked in a similar fashion to lunch.

Midorima merely grunted as he looked away from her.

She gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat and asked in a shaky voice. "D-Do you know who?"

"I can't say I don't know who."

"O-Oh…" Miki murmured, not sure how to respond to her neighbour's shockingly honest answer. While it was vague, she had expected the boy to completely evade the topic.

"I have to go to practice." Midorima stated as he turned his body away from her completely and grabbed his bag.

"And I have to go to work." She said as she also stood up with her bag in hand. "Have a good night, Midorima-kun. Tell the team I said hello."

"Mm." The boy hummed before he gave her one last nod and left the classroom.

"Time for another day of work." She muttered to herself as she too left the classroom.

* * *

The bell sounded as Miki stepped into the small yet comforting convenience store.

"Welcome to Inoue's Convenience and Ice Cream." A male voice called out to her from the counter.

She turned to see a boy who looked to be in university leaning against the counter. He had on a t-shirt that showed off his lean yet muscular figure well. He was extremely handsome much to her chagrin.

She made a fool of herself in boys normally. Around handsome boys, she always found herself at a loss of what to say. They intimidated her to say the least.

"Do you need help, miss?" the boy asked her, cocking his head to the side and meeting her hazel eyes meeting his piercing blue ones.

Miki felt herself turn red in embarrassment as she realized she had been standing in the same spot, taken aback by the boy's good looks.

"U-Um…" she bit on her bottom lip, unsure how to word her jumbled thoughts. "Is Inoue-san not here today?"

"Nope, I am his son." The boy shook his head before looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Would you happen to be Amuro Miki? Tou-san told me that Amuro Miki would be working today with me."

Miki nearly slapped herself for her forgetfulness. With all the craziness that had happened in the past day, she had completely forgotten that Inoue would not be working on that day. She vaguely recalled him telling her that his son would have to work with her.

"Y-Yes, I am Amuro Miki." She nodded as she stared at the ground, unable to stare at the good-looking boy for over a few seconds. "It is nice to meet you." She dropped her head into a slight bow.

"No need to be so formal." The boy smiled good-naturedly. His friendliness and kindness resembled his father greatly. Miki felt somewhat comforted by the similarity.

"My name is Inoue Hitoru." He lifted his hand up in casual greeting. "Nice to meet ya. You're a high school student, correct?"

"Yes, a first year." She replied as she managed to lift her eyes and look in his general direction without exactly looking at his handsome face.

"Sweet." He grinned cheekily. "A cute high school girl working with us sounds good to me!"

Miki's jaw nearly dropped at his statement. A handsome boy like him thought that a ditzy high school girl like her was cute? She was not used to hearing people call her "cute" and it was very embarrassing to hear.

"Sorry, was I being too forward? I get that a lot." The attractive boy smiled at her apologetically. "I'm a university student. I'm in my third year."

"O-Oh…" she said awkwardly, having lost her minimal sense of conversation. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything without stuttering, babbling, or squeaking like a fool.

"Shy one, aren't you? Well, don't sweat it! I'm sure we will get along like best buddies by the end of today, right Miki-chan? Can I call you Miki-chan?" he added the last question thoughtfully.

"Y-Yes, of course." Miki nodded. "What should I-I call you?"

"Just call me Hitoru." He shrugged. "My father and sister work here so it would be weird to call each of us by our surnames, don't you think?"

"I suppose…"

"Well, out with it! Say my name."

She blinked. The boy was a lot more open and immature than his father. At first he had struck to her as a responsible, kind university student, but she could see that she was a little mistaken.

"H-Hitoru-san." She said, finding it hard to say someone's name without adding the proper suffix.

"Well, I guess that is good enough." Hitoru shrugged again before throwing her a cheeky smile. "Today has been a quiet day, so why don't you just look around the store for a bit? Get familiar with it and yeah."

"A-Alright." She nodded before setting her bag beside the counter and stalking off away from the striking university student.

Despite his good looks, she had found herself strangely not attracted to the boy. Hitoru intimidated her rather than draw her in like any other girl would have. It was almost as if his good looks were pushing her away rather than drawing her in. Was she just not attracted to boys easily?

Just as she asked that question to herself, Miki found her thoughts drifting off to a certain green-haired boy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed it! A lot of you guys loved how Miki met the team and stuff, but I don't want to break the flow of the story. She isn't necessarily close to Midorima yet, so I thought it would be a bit weird to have another chapter with the team. However, I did give you guys a little bit of Takao in this chapter! I love writing him, he's kind of like Kise, but not as...out there XD**

**You can say now Midorima and Miki have a crush on each other. I'd say Midorima's is slightly bigger than Miki's just because he is a bit more aware than she is. Midorima recognizes his crush on her, which is why I made him not necessarily deny Takao's statement and lie to Miki. While he is tsundere, I don't think he would be the type to deny romance. **

**Keep in mind that they are starting off to have small crushes now. Romance isn't something that happens instantaneously. There are baby steps to everything including romance. I don't believe in love at first sight, so I didn't make the two attracted to each other at first. Sure, they might have been interested, but the crush is starting to form now. Falling in love takes time. Miki and Midorima don't really know much about each other, so I'd say it is impossible for them to start falling in love at this point.**

**You can say Midorima's crush was recognized when Takao started to tease Miyaji about Miki. I suppose you could call it jealousy? Basically, it sparked something in him.**

**Again, sorry for the long author's note at the beginning and end. I just wanted to clear the air. You guys will need to be patient before their love truly does start to unravel. As a writer, I cannot stand it when people make characters fall in love in less than ten chapters. Some writers are able to write romances that start off with a bang and end with a bang. Unfortunately, I'm not one of those writers. I like those dreamy romances, yes, but I want to make Midorima and Miki's romance real, I guess you can say.**

**Anyways, yeah. I hope you guys aren't pissed with the long author's note. I leave long ones for a reason and I don't really care if you guys read them or not because I skip over them too sometimes XD But thanks to those who do take their time to read them, you guys are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I'm officially done my third year in high school, which means I will be graduating in a year! I can't wait to get out of the hell hole called school. I never understand people who are scared to move on to university because I seriously can't wait.  
**

**Anyways, with that said, I am going to have some more time to work on this story. I am going to be taking a few lessons over the summer and I'm not exactly going to be free. Which means my updating schedule might get moved.**

**Now that it's summer, I plan on updating twice a week. For now, I have Mondays and Thursdays down for _Divine Will, _but again, it may change. I am aware today is Tuesday, I went out with my friends yesterday in celebration of the completion of exams and eleventh grade.**

**I would just like to take this time to thank each and every one of you who have continued to show your love and support, I felt so bad for not being able to post on time and completely miss last week. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? You guys should all know the drill by now.**

* * *

Chapter 12: "I would like to show you something."

"Well, aren't you a cute one!" a voice squealed as Miki made her way to the counter of her new workplace.

She jumped in surprise and saw an older girl who looked a lot like Hitoru leaning against the counter with a wide grin.

"E-Eh?" Miki stuttered in shock, almost dropping her school bag in the process.

"You're Miki-chan, right?" the older girl asked.

"Y-Yes…"

"I'm Inoue Hitomi! I'm the owner's daughter and Hitoru's twin sister!" Hitomi pranced out of the counter to meet Miki in front of it.

"Nice to meet you Hitomi-san." She bowed to the older girl.

"No need to be so formal, you can just call me Hitomi."

"T-That would be rude…" Miki shook her head.

"Eh, call me whatever you want. But you don't need to be so formal around me, okay?" Hitomi peered into the younger girl's hazel eyes.

"Of course…"

The bell rang signaling the entrance of new customers.

Miki plastered a smile on her face and called out. "Welcome to Inoue's Convenience and Ice Cream!"

She was too damn short to see her customers but she noticed Hitomi watch their customers with interest.

"Hey, Miki-chan." The older girl poked at Miki's side.

She let out a small squeak as she jumped from the unexpected jab. "Y-Yes, Hitomi-san?"

"Do those guys go to your school? They are wearing the same uniform as you."

Miki perked up in interest and tried to take a peek from the counter. But to no avail, she couldn't seem to look past the wall that was blocking her from the store's entrance.

"Who – "

"Amuro-chan!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Kazunari-kun? Midorima-kun?" she questioned in surprise as her eyes swept across the store before landing on Shutoku's basketball team who were all idly standing nearby the chips.

"Wow, so you work here, huh." Kazunari nodded in interest as he walked towards the girl.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked in shock. "D-Don't you all have basketball practice?"

"We did." Midorima spoke up from behind his energetic friend. "Practice just ended early."

"The coach had a meeting, so Otsubo-senpai led this practice. Luckily for us, he let us off the hook!" Kazunari smiled cheerfully. "We all wanted to see you, so Shin-chan took us to this comfy little store!"

"T-That's nice…" Miki nodded slightly before she glanced at the three third years that all still lingered near the chips. "H-Hello, Otsubo-senpai, Kimura-senpai, and Miyaji-senpai." She bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"Hi, manager." Otsubo nodded back at her.

Kimura merely waved, whereas Miyaji stood there turning slightly red. "H-Hey." The blonde stuttered out.

Miki stood there for a few moments before she felt another jab at her side. "O-Ow!"

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Miki-chan?" Hitomi asked in a teasing tone to the younger girl.

"O-Oh!" Miki blushed in embarrassment. "Um, Hitomi-san, this is the basketball team of my high school. Team, this is my co-worker, Inoue Hitomi-san."

"Nice to meet you, Hitomi-san!" Kazunari smiled easily. "Are you the owner of the store?"

"No," Hitomi shook her head. "My father is."

"Well, we only dropped by to say hi." Kazunari grinned cheekily before glancing over to his tall friend. "But, Shin-chan here is going to stay a little longer."

"He is?" Miki blinked in surprise.

Midorima looked down at his raven-haired friend in irritation. "Since when did I say such a thing, Takao?"

"You didn't say it, but I know you want to!" Kazunari sang before he ushered the three confused seniors out of the store. He shot Miki a wink as he opened the door and left the convenience store as well.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to, Midorima-kun." Miki shook her head at her green-haired neighbour.

Midorima heaved a long sigh before adjusting his glasses. "No, I suppose I can stay."

Hitomi nudged Miki and cleared her throat. "Actually, you can just leave, Miki-chan."

The younger girl looked over at the older one in shock. "I can? But I couldn't, it is my shift and I – "

"To-_may_-to, to-_mah_-to." Hitomi waved hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I'm the one letting you off the hook, so why don't you enjoy a nice date with your boyfriend?"

"H-He's not my boyfriend!" Miki protested at the same time as Midorima, who had said, "I'm not her boyfriend!"

Hitomi looked at the pair with a cheeky smile. "Ah, young love."

"Hitomi-san, but I – "

"If you say anymore, Miki-chan, I'm going to fire you."

Miki's mouth dropped open in shock. "P-Pardon me?"

"Leave, or else I will fire you." Hitomi grinned at the younger girl.

"But – "

"Go."

Miki looked over at Midorima, who looked away from her with slightly red cheeks.

"A-Alright…" she nodded.

"Good, now get out of my sight and enjoy a nice date!" Hitomi beamed at the two awkward teenagers and practically pushed them out of the store. "Don't be a fool and wrap the tool!" she shouted one last time before heading back into her father's store.

The pair awkwardly stood outside of the store, refusing to meet each other's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for Hitomi-san." Miki stammered nervously as she played with a button on her bag.

Midorima merely grunted in response before he let out a small sigh. "No, I'm sorry for Takao."

"It's okay." She replied ineptly.

The two teenagers continued to stand outside, not knowing what to do.

Miki's head normally filled with jumbled up thoughts was completely blank as her hands turned cold and a little sweaty from her nerves. She didn't even understand why she was so nervous.

"Let's just go." Midorima said after a few long moments of uncomfortable silence.

"O-Okay." Miki nodded as she gripped her school bag tightly. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

He had taken her to a basketball court.

Miki looked around in confusion. "Are we going to play?"

Midorima shook his head. "I would like to show you something."

She was still slightly confused, but Miki just nodded and stood near the end of the court as the green-haired boy pulled a basketball out of his sports bag.

She recalled watching Midorima practice with his team the day she became the basketball team's manager. Miki remembered the coach telling the team that the practice was revolved around teamwork and for the players to try different positions to understand the team's dynamics a little better. With that said, she had not been able to see Midorima's skill that had him labeled as a member of the "Generation of Miracles".

Midorima unzipped his jacket and dribbled the basketball a few moments before shooting from the three-point line.

Miki watched in awe as the ball swiftly fell into the hoop with a soft swish. While she was not familiar with sports, she knew that for a basketball to fall into the hoop as smoothly as Midorima's shot displayed was not an easy task.

"That was amazing, Midorima-kun!" she cried out in amazement.

She saw the boy's cheeks redden slightly before he let out a small cough. "Of course, it was. But that wasn't anything."

Miki stayed silent as she watched the tall boy back away to the center of the court. She forgot what the name of the line was but Midorima was standing exactly where the court got divided.

She kept her eyes glued on her neighbour as he swiftly made another perfect shot into the hoop.

She didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she let one out. "That was amazing, as well! You are so talented, Midorima-kun!"

"That isn't all." Were her neighbour's slightly cold words.

Miki felt a chill run through her as she watched Midorima walk about even further with an indescribable emotion in his eyes. It was as if everything was in slow motion as he continued to walk until he was at the other end of the court.

She could hardly believe her eyes. While she knew the green-haired basketball prodigy was exceptionally good at basketball, she wasn't sure if even he could make a shot as clean as his previous ones at the other end of the court.

Midorima stared at the hoop for a few long seconds before he shot.

Miki's eyes never left the ball as it flew across the court in an incredibly high arch, before falling as smoothly as his other shots did.

Her eyes stayed on the ball as it fell from the hoop and bounced a couple times from the court.

She looked up and saw Midorima looking at her.

"That was…amazing doesn't even describe it." She told her neighbour.

Midorima looked at her for few more moments before chasing after the ball that had rolled off of the court. He grabbed onto the ball and walked up to her with the basketball tucked under his arm.

"Why did you show me?" Miki asked as her hazel eyes met his green ones.

Midorima stared right into her as if looking deep within her soul. "Basketball is a part of me. This is the reason why I'm part of the 'Generation of Miracles'."

"Are the 'Generation of Miracles' all this good?" she asked quietly.

Midorima's eyes hardened. "About as much, if not better."

The same chill that had run through Miki earlier made its way down her spine again.

She could tell that there was more to the reason why Midorima demonstrated his true strength to her. However, she didn't push it. She knew that there was a reason why he wasn't telling her and she understood that one day she would get her answer.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**You guys are so amazing and so sweet! Reading all your reviews make me incredibly happy and you guys are all so understanding. I really truly love you guys for helping me get this far into _Divine Will. _I can't wait to update more often and yeah!**

**Just keep in mind that I have not really looked over this chapter, so excuse any grammar errors, etc. I just wanted to upload as soon as I could. In a later time (probably after I finish the story), I will re-edit all of the chapters. That is the plan.**

**I am hoping to finish this story by the end of the summer or early into the school year. The idea of starting a new story is rather exciting.**

**Anyways, I will try my very best to get chapter 13 up on Thursday, and again upload twice a week. So look forward to frequent updates!**

**Love you guys and happy reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Look who's back with another update!**

**I'm actually a little pissed. I wrote out this mushy author's note, thanking you guys for your comments and replying back to some, but my stupid internet was slow, so when I clicked save, IT DIDN'T SAVE D:**

**Anyway, thank you all for your support, you guys are seriously too kind! (I will write more mushy stuff next time. I PROMISE)  
**

**Just a reminder than TakAshi is the twin with Miki and TakEshi with Shiho. Also, Miki and Shiho are not twins! Miki is a year older than Shiho, but is in the same school grade as her because she got held back a year. (Will be explained in the future)**

**There will be no Midorima this chapter. And so to make up for it, here is a drawing of Miki I did on my deviantart: art/KnB-His-Jersey-and-Glasses-542065879**

**Hope you all like the picture and chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB! If I did, Miki would totally become a canon character and she and Midorima would go skipping off into the sunset :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: "I might be…attracted to him."

"Are they here yet?"

Miki held back the urge to super glue her brother's mouth shut together. It had been the twelfth time he had asked that question since they arrived at the train station ten minutes ago.

"Not yet, Takashi." She said through gritted teeth, trying her best to bite back her irritation.

While she was a little irritated at her brother, she couldn't blame him for his impatience. She was just about as excited and impatient as he was.

The whooshing noise of the subway sounded in the distance.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Takashi tugged on his older sister's sleeve with an excited grin plastered on his face. "Do you think it's them?"

"Yeah, it should be." Miki answered as an equally wide smile spread across her face. "I think it is."

Just after she said that, the subway passed by them and started to slow to a stop. The beep sounded before the doors slid open as people exited the train and others entered.

"I don't see them." Takashi said in disappointment.

"Takashi, the subway has many doors, I'm sure they will come here. I told Shiho-nee to meet us by the stairs." Miki assured her brother. She was certain that her sister and brother were on the train. Last she had texted Shiho, they were about five stops away from Tokyo.

The two siblings waited a few moments before they heard the familiar cry of their brother.

"Miki-nee! Takashi!"

Miki felt her eyes water as she caught sight of her brother's twin running towards them, dragging an unusually happy looking Shiho. Her eyes met with her sister's who gave her a watery smile.

"Takeshi!" Takashi broke out into a run and met his twin halfway, crashing into each other and hugging the life out of the other.

A lone tear escaped Miki's hazel eyes as she watched her brothers squeeze each other and excitedly tell each other of their tales while still wrapped up in each other's arms.

She felt an arm drape over her shoulders.

Miki looked up to see her younger sister look at her with glossy eyes and a wide smile.

"Hey, nee-chan." Shiho smiled.

Miki let out a shaky breath before pulling her sister into her arms. "Oh my gosh, it's been too long. Way too long."

"Yeah…I know." Shiho nodded. "How are you?"

"Great. And you?"

"Same."

The two sisters let a comfortable silence fall between them as they hugged each other and relinquished in the other's presence and warmth.

"Group hug!" their younger brothers cried out as they tackled their sisters' legs, proceeding to wrap their tiny arms around them.

Miki's hazel eyes met Shiho's gray orbs and burst out laughing as tears trailed down her face. Shiho joined in her laughter and wiped the corners of her eyes.

They must have been quite a sight. Two sisters hugging each other with their brothers attached to their legs, all laughing and crying at the same time.

But Miki could care less. They were family and that was enough of an excuse to make a fool of them.

* * *

"You guys must be tired." Miki said as she watched Shiho pull out Takeshi's pajamas of their bag.

"We're okay." Shiho shook her head, some of her long light brown hair falling into her face in the process.

"Shiho-nee, your hair!" Takeshi laughed as he ran over to his favourite sister and pushed the stray strands out of her face.

Shiho let a gentle smile and kissed her brother's cheek. "Thank you, Takeshi."

Miki watched the exchange with a small smile. Her sister had hardened her heart and shunned many people out after their father passed away, but she displayed a gentle side to Takeshi and Takashi, which was always heartwarming to watch.

"'Welcome, nee-chan!" Takeshi smiled as he pecked his sister's cheek back.

Shiho straightened and gave Takeshi his pajamas. "Change into your pajamas and you can play with Takashi. But don't play too long, you two. We are going to see oka-san tomorrow morning and you don't want to be tired now, do you?"

"Nope!" the twins shook their heads.

"Then promise me you will sleep in an hour." Shiho stuck out both pinkies to the twins. "Pinky promise?"

Takashi let out a smile Miki hadn't seen in a while. It was one of pure happiness and adoration, one that made Miki's heart clench in contentment. "Pink promise!"

"Me too, me too!" Takeshi nodded as they both looped their pinkies with their older sister.

Shiho laughed and unhooked her pinkies with the twins, and pat their backs. "Okay, now go play to your heart's content."

The twins didn't need any more encouraging as they ran out of their room and into the living room.

"What do you want to do?" Miki asked her younger sister after their brothers left the room.

"Nothing really." The younger girl shrugged. "We can talk and catch up, I guess. It's different talking in person than over the phone."

"I guess so." She nodded.

"That reminds me," Shiho peered at her sister as the two left their brothers' room and entered Miki's room. "Tell me more about the Midorima guy."

Miki blushed.

"Did something happen?" her sister asked her, catching sight of Miki's flustered state. "Something did, huh? Tell me about it."

"Well, nothing special happened." Miki started with a sigh, knowing she wouldn't have been able to escape her sister's persistent interrogation session. "But…well…"

"But what?"

Miki closed the door to her room and flopped down onto her bed face down. "I might be…attracted to him."

Shiho scrunched up her nose. "I can't hear you. Your face is in your pillow."

Miki closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. "I said that I might be attracted to him."

She couldn't see her sister's reaction but she was sure it wasn't good. Shiho always had the most ridiculous reactions.

"Are you serious?"

That didn't sound as bad as she expected. She opened her eyes to see her sister looking at her curiously.

"Yeah, I realized when I met a good looking university student, but Midorima-kun was in my head."

"Wait, wait, wait." Shiho waved her hand around dismissively, obviously interested in something else she had said. "You met a good looking university student?"

"He's a coworker. He's the son of the owner."

"You lucky bitch." Shiho playfully glared at her sister.

Miki rolled her eyes.

"So, tell me more."

"I don't think I have a crush on him yet." Miki admitted with a light blush. "I am just attracted to him for some reason."

"Is he good looking?"

"I can't say he's bad looking. His eyes are really pretty though. He has long eyelashes." Miki closed her eyes and pictured her green-haired neighbour. She felt like some sort of stalker.

"Sounds like a sissy."

Miki's eyes snapped open, the image of Midorima disappearing immediately. "He plays basketball! He showed me his skill yesterday."

"He's part of the 'Generation of Miracles', right?"

"Yeah, doesn't one of them go to your school?"

Shiho sighed and lay down on Miki's bed beside her. "Yeah, the stupid blondie boy. He's actually been annoying me for the past week. Been following me around and talking to me about random stuff. He is in my class, so it's really hard to avoid him too. I swear, he is the epitome of annoyingness."

"Do you know what his skill is?" Miki asked curiously.

"Copying." Shiho answered quickly. "I went to basketball practice a few times because Yoshi-chan told me to wait for him. I saw it, he literally copies the moves of others and does it better."

"Midorima-kun's specialty is shooting." Miki told her sister. "He shot all the way from the other side of the court and the ball fell into the hoop with just a small swish."

"I guess that is impressive." Shiho mused before rolling over to her side. "But I can't really say anything shit about him, since he helped you find a job."

"Yeah, I'm really grateful for his help." Miki nodded. "Any luck finding a job?"

"No, I have been asking around, but not many people work in high school, you know? It's all about those clubs and being active in school. Why the hell would anyone want to be active in the disguise of hell on earth?"

"Yeah, I know. I think it was pure luck I landed the job I have now."

"Or fate."

Miki glanced over to her sister. "That sounded like what Midorima-kun would say. He always talks about stuff like fate and horoscopes."

"A real sissy, he is."

For some reason, Miki felt the urge to defend her neighbour from her sister. "He's not!"

"Isn't he though?"

"Shiho, he helped me. He helped _us. _You can't say anything bad about someone who helped us so much."

Shiho grunted. "Alright, fine. You got me on that one."

Miki smiled. "He might be a little rough around the edges, but he isn't a bad person at all."

"I didn't say he was."

"You insulted him."

"You should know by now that being called a sissy isn't an insult at all. I've said a lot worse before."

Miki winced. "I know, no need to remind me."

"You're such a goody two shoes, nee-chan." Shiho snorted. "It's not a bad thing to break some rules. Rules are meant for breaking anyhow."

"Rules are meant to be _followed, _Shiho."

"You ain't fun. You haven't got a single streak of bad in you."

"I wonder what that blonde finds attractive about you." Miki mused aloud.

Shiho immediately bolted up into a sitting position. "What are you talking about? You're an idiot, nee-chan. We fight like cat and dog, that certainly doesn't mean that he is attracted to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Do you even have a right to judge? I mean, it took you ages to realize that you were attracted to Midorima, whereas I knew from like the start."

"This isn't about me, Shiho." Miki said sternly despite her red face.

"Hah, sure." Shiho rolled her eyes.

"But seriously, I'm sure the blonde – oh what is his name? It's getting tiring just calling him 'the blonde', you know?"

Shiho flinched as she said the boy's name. "Kise."

"I'm sure _Kise-kun _is attracted to you. Why else would he be following you around and annoying you so much?"

"Because it is in his nature. I don't think it is possible for him to not be annoying. Remember? He's the epitome of annoyingness." Shiho deadpanned.

"If that is so, then why isn't he annoying any other girls, huh?" Miki raised a brow, challenging her sister to deny her words.

"But – "

"Look, has anyone else told you that possibility?"

Shiho immediately shut up and looked away from her older sister.

Miki couldn't help but feel smug as she realized she had the upper hand in this argument, which was scarce. She was hardly ever right about anything and it made her happy that she was against her sassy sister.

"Hah, so there has been!" Miki giggled in ecstasy. "Who?"

"Yoshino, but she hardly counts." Shiho rolled her eyes for a second time. "She's Yoshino."

"I'm right and you know it." Miki stated smugly.

A few moments of silence fell between the two sisters before Shiho broke it with her own retort.

"Well, I'm right as well."

"About what?" Miki looked at her sister in confusion.

"You and Midorima are gonna become a thing. I'm certain of that."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! Midorima will be absent for one or two more chapters. I just wanna take some time to show Miki's back story and family life. I have kept it quiet for the most part and now that we are halfway-ish into the story, I want to just shed some light to Miki.**

**I hope you guys understand and stay patient. As much as I love writing their fluffy cute moments, I want you guys to understand Miki better :)**

**I recall a review saying that we should have a ship name for Midorima and Miki. From what I remember, the anonymous reviewer suggested MikiRima or MidoMiki. What do you guys think their ship name should be? I feel like if we make a ship name for them, the pairing will be more...official. And official is good! Let me know in your reviews what you guys think their ship name should be!**

**I will be back with chapter 14 on Monday, so until then, happy reading and I hope you guys are having a great summer! (if you guys have like me)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter of _Divine Will!_  
**

**Since I am uploading twice a week, I don't have as much time to edit and revise each chapter, so please excuse any mistakes! I do plan on re-editing the whole story after it is completed.  
**

**I'd like to thank all of you for your support, I am continuously blown away by all your kindness. _Divine Will _is currently at 104 reviews, 80 favourites, and 132 follows! I never thought that my story would reach the hundreds tbh and it is very exciting but nerve wracking at the same time XD more people to please!**

**Just a little heads up that this chapter isn't as humourous as my previous chapters. I wouldn't be surprised if some of you didn't like it because I did tag it as a romance and humour story. Please keep in mind that I want to develop Miki's character, and the stuff that get mentioned in this chapter might come off as a surprise to you. I don't do these things by accident. I like to add the surprise element to my stories and keep my characters mysterious. I don't know if you guys noticed, but in the first chapter, I didn't refer to Miki with her name until I think it was Kimiko called her name. While this is a story, I want my characters to kind of be like real people. You don't know them well at first, but as you get to know them more, secrets get revealed, intentions/behaviours are explained, etc.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Like I said, this chapter is a bit heavier than the previous ones, but that won't change the story to like a hurt/comfort or tragedy one.**

**To lighten it up a bit, I will share with you guys my drawing of Midorima and Miki: art/KnB-Macarons-542904603**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB! However, I do own any characters that are not introduced in the actual manga and anime!**

* * *

Chapter 14: "I guess it is the Amuro defense mechanism."

"Room 230, right?"

"Yeah, 230."

"Shiho-nee, we're going to see oka-san again?" Takeshi asked as the family walked down the hospital corridors.

"Yeah, we're going to see oka-san." Shiho nodded. "But, remember to be gentle with oka-san. You know she isn't feeling well, so don't go around jumping on her, okay?"

"Okay, nee-chan." Takeshi nodded cheerfully as he grabbed hold of Shiho's hand.

Miki's heart clenched painfully as she watched Takeshi hold Shiho's hand. It wasn't that she didn't want him to hold their sister's hand. It was just that ever since the Shiho and Takeshi came up to Tokyo, he had been ignoring Miki and had not said much to her. She had not mentioned it to Shiho, brushing it off as being awkward for not seeing her in a while. However, it sort of felt like Takeshi was purposely ignoring her.

"There it is!" Takashi cried out happily as he let go of Miki's hand and grabbed his twin's free one. "Oka-san is there!" he pointed at room 230 with a tiny finger.

"Good job, kid." Shiho smiled as she ruffled Takashi's hair with her free hand. "You seem to know this place well."

"Yeah, I have a good memory!" Takashi beamed.

"Seems like it." Shiho laughed before letting go of Takeshi's hand. "Why don't you boys go and open the door? I'm sure oka-san will be happy to see you both."

Takeshi looked up at Shiho with a thoughtful expression. "Do you think she will be able to tell us apart?"

Shiho chuckled before gesturing to the door. "There's only way to find out."

"Let's go, boys." Miki nodded towards the door before Takashi twisted the doorknob and Takeshi pushed the door open.

"Oka-san!" Takeshi yelled out in excitement as the twins ran into the room.

"Careful, careful!" Shiho called out from behind, chasing after the twins.

"Takeshi, Shiho!" their mother smiled widely as she caught sight of her two children. "Oh my goodness, it has been so long!"

"Hi, oka-san." Shiho smiled at her mother as Takeshi ran up to her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Oka-san!"

"Hey, what about me?" Takashi pouted as he ran towards his twin and mother.

"Hello, to you too, Takashi." Their mother laughed goodheartedly

"She could tell the difference!" Takeshi looked over his shoulder to Shiho.

"She's your mother, Takeshi." Shiho shook her head. "It isn't all that surprising."

"But you did grow a lot, Takeshi." Harumi patted her son's head affectionately before looking up at her second child. "Shiho, you grew prettier."

Shiho blushed lightly before looking away from her mother. "Yeah, right."

Miki couldn't help but agree with their mother. She was actually jealous of her sister for her good looks. Shiho had long straight light brown hair that always had a healthy, glossy shine. Miki looked at a loose strand of hair that fell near her face. It was dark and boring. Thin and had no volume whatsoever. Not only did their hair differ, but also they had completely different eye colours. Shiho was the only one in the family that had inherited their father's deep gray eyes that had a silvery glint to the endless orbs of gray.

Overall, they didn't look alike whatsoever. Shiho was by far the best looking sibling in the entire family. Miki couldn't deny that she was slightly bitter for it.

Their mother just smiled, not bothering to argue with her daughter. Shiho was one of the most stubborn people many knew. She even gave the persistent mule a run for its money.

"So tell me about school." Harumi said to Shiho.

She just gave a sigh. "Well, nothing much really. The only thing that's different is that this dumb blondie model keeps bothering me."

"Oh! Nee-chan said the d-word!" Takeshi whispered to his twin before the two burst out into quiet giggles.

"Blondie model?" their mother cocked her head to the side. "Is this model a boy or a girl?"

Shiho scowled. "A boy."

Harumi laughed. "My daughters are all growing up, aren't they? Both of them have a boy chasing after them."

"Oka-san!" Miki flushed. "It's not like that!"

"Sure, sure." Harumi waved her hand dismissively. "Now Shiho, I heard you got fired from your job."

Shiho fell silent for a moment. "Oh, that. Don't worry, that was barely a job. It was like a sweat shop."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Their mother rolled her eyes.

"Not really." Shiho muttered.

"So, Miki and Shiho," Harumi glanced between her two daughters. "Mind telling me more about these boys that are chasing you around?"

The two sisters groaned in unison and sighed.

There was no escaping their mother's interrogation.

* * *

"I almost forgot how much of a school girl oka-san could be when it comes to boys." Shiho said dryly.

"Yeah, worse than Kimiko."

"And Yoshino."

The sisters walked in silence without their loud and energetic brothers. Takashi and Takeshi had gotten picked up by their aunt and taken back home. Their aunt had convinced them to go out and catch up without the twins there to interrupt them.

Miki glanced over to her sister who was adjusting her snapback to block the blaring sun.

"It sure is getting hot." Shiho complained with a scowl.

"Sure is. It's getting a little hard to sleep at night." Miki nodded.

"Stupid Japan and its stupid humidity."

"Do you want to go to Maji Burger?" Miki asked her younger sister. "You like that place, don't you?"

"Yeah, I could do with a cheese burger and a nice cool milkshake." Shiho nodded in response. "I just want food."

"Maji Burger, it is." Miki laughed as the two walked to Maji Burger.

* * *

"So, what have you been up to?" Shiho asked as the two took a seat in an empty booth, far away from everyone else. "You seem pretty tired these days."

Miki thought for a moment. "I suppose I have been busy. High school is a lot different than junior high. There is just so much homework and things to be done. Also, since Takashi and I are living with oba-san, I have been helping with chores. I feel bad, you know? She has to take care of us just because we decided to live in Tokyo. Oh, and not to mention work. Work isn't all that tiring, but I just have to keep moving and doing stuff all day." She finished with a chuckle.

Silence followed after her long explanation.

She looked up at her younger sister, to see a troubled and rather sad expression on her sister's pretty face.

"Nee-chan, I don't like seeing you like this." Shiho shook her head with a heavy sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Miki frowned in confusion. Had she said anything to give her sister the wrong impression?

"I can see it in your eyes," her younger sister started slowly, her gray eye's meeting Miki's hazel ones. "You are sacrificing so much for oka-san and you're not even realizing how unhappy it is making you."

Her heart thumped uneasily and she felt a lump form in her throat. She swallowed it back and laughed again. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly happy. I don't feel sad or feel the slightest bit of unhappiness in my day-to-day life. I'm telling you, it's just school, work, and chores. I guess I am a little stressed, but that isn't anything big."

"That's what you think." Shiho shook her head again. "I'm so glad that you met that Midorima guy because yes, you have gotten a lot happier than before. And don't go ahead denying it since that isn't really the point. Anyway, I don't think you realize just how different your life is now from before."

"Change is inevitable, Shiho." Miki said in a hard tone. She really didn't want to have the discussion with her sister. She should have known it was going to come sooner or later.

"You're not getting it." Shiho sighed and pushed her tray away from her before placing her hands on the table. "What I am trying to tell you is that you don't have to change your life so drastically. Those things you pushed away because it reminds you of oka-san? It's not healthy to push them all away. You're gonna have to face them sooner or later."

Miki fell silent.

Shiho grinned a little. "You getting it now? When was the last time you baked? When was the last time you let it all out? When was the last time you had time to yourself? I know that you are distracting yourself with outside forces like school, work, chores, and whatever else. But you're going to tire yourself out. Hell, you've lost a lot of weight and probably tiring yourself already."

Miki wanted to deny every work her sister had said, but she couldn't. She knew all of those words held truth in them.

She had run away from all her problems. She never faced them head on. All those negative and reflective thoughts had been pushed to the back of her mind.

She had done on hell of a job convincing her own self that she was okay. So convinced that those thoughts never resurfaced. She hadn't even realized how she was purposely keeping herself distracting. It was no wonder she had felt so stressed and tired the week that had been filled with assignments and school evaluations. It wasn't just the amount of work that she had to do that stressed her out. It was that she had kept everything bottled in, some accumulated stress boiled over that week. It just needed a little push.

The Miki prior to her mother falling ill would have been able to calmly finish her homework and still be a nervous wreck for her grades and presentations. The Miki then wasn't the type to keep things bottled in. She always had a way to vent back then, which was baking. She used to bake to make her happy.

"When you stepped out to go to the bathroom in the hospital, oka-san started asking me about you. She asked if you were still baking. You had always wanted to be a patisserie like her. It is hurting her that you aren't pursuing your dream because it reminds you of her." Shiho explained before pausing for a brief moment. "I started running again."

Miki's head perked up at her sister's quiet declaration. "Y-You started running again?"

Shiho nodded. "Yeah, you know, I understand your position right now. I was just like you when otou-san fell into the coma. I stopped running and forced myself to not think of anything bad. You know that I blamed myself for the accident. I sacrificed a lot, so that otou-san could wake up and the guilt could be lifted off my shoulders. You remember all that, don't you?"

Miki nodded slowly as she thought back to the time their father had fallen into a coma after a serious car accident. Shiho had changed but acted as though everything was okay to everyone else. She didn't want anyone else to help her. Because Shiho had blamed herself for their father's state, she wanted to fix things herself. She had wanted to set things right on her own accord. She had pushed people away and tired herself to the point that her body couldn't handle it and collapsed.

Miki shivered as she thought back to the day she had found Shiho unconscious, lying limply on the kitchen floor. She had thought her sister had died until she found a faint pulse.

When her sister had woken up, she apologized profusely to everyone and cried, not having realized just how much she had changed and hurt everyone unintentionally. She had also apologized for their father's condition and confessed how she had blamed herself for the accident.

"I guess it is the Amuro defense mechanism." Shiho said bitterly, obviously having the same thoughts as Miki. She cleared her throat a few times before continuing to speak. "But the important thing is, I joined the track team at our school. Sure, I run for myself and for the fun of it, but I also run in otou-san's memory. I know he is watching me and cheering his lungs out as he did when he was alive. I am living my dream and otou-san's dream. That's what keeps me running."

Miki hadn't realized she had been crying until a single teardrop landed on her clenched fists.

Shiho's gaze softened and she reached out to her older sister's shaking hands. "I think…no, I know that you should do the same. Bake for oka-san. I'm sure she wants to taste those green tea sweets you always like making. Live it out for her. And most of all live it out for you. Do you really want to let go of baking? I'm sure you miss it now."

Miki nodded slowly. "I-I…I didn't realize. I-I – "

"Just shut up." Shiho smiled goodheartedly. "I'm just glad you realize it. Just promise me you will change okay? You don't have to fully revert back to your old self. Just don't push away the things that remind you of oka-san, and learn how to relieve your stress and negative emotions."

"O-Okay." Miki hiccupped in response.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? I hope you guys didn't hate it, I did like writing this chapter. It was different than the rest and I think it really helped me grow as a writer.**

**So here you get to understand more about their parents, Shiho's and Miki's past. There are still a lot of holes, I am aware. But they will be explained in the future. I will be explaining why Takeshi acts the way he does to Miki in the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure if Midorima will be appearing the next chapter. It all depends on how I format more explanations. But, I will try my very best to make Midorima come back for chapter 15.**

**I hope this chapter gave you a better insight of Miki's character and her family! I do apologize if this isn't what you expected or wanted, but as the author, I feel like chapters like these are needed if I want to explain Miki and her intentions. I am aware that some of you had questions like what happened to her father? Why does Shiho and Takeshi live in Kanagawa whereas Miki and Takashi live in Tokyo? I hope this cleared up some confusion and questions you had. I know that you guys might have more questions now, but rest assured, it will all be answered in later chapters.**

**Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Just a little side note, but more of you seem to like MidoMiki as their ship name! I have received MidoKi as a suggestion, but from what I know, that is the ship name for Midorima X Kise. ^^' So it seems that MidoMiki will be their ship name unless you guys are against it. Let me know by dropping a review!**

**Anyway, I will talk to you guys more on Thursday! Happy reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!  
**

**I have been super sick the past week T.T By super sick, I mean super sick. I had/have a bladder infection, which really sucked. There are many symptoms to a bladder infections, but the one symptom that had me bedridden and basically dying was abdominal pain. It felt like really bad period cramps, idk how to describe it, but I would take period cramps over the abdominal pain I experienced for the past week.**

**I'm actually not sure if I have fully recovered yet, despite the fact that I finished my antibiotics at 5 in the morning. While taking my antibiotics, I have still been experiencing those really bad abdominal pains/aches/idk anymore. So, if it persists today, I will be going back to the walk in clinic and figuring out what is wrong with me. If not, I have an appointment with my family doctor on Thursday, then we will jsut check to make sure that the infection is gone.**

**Sorry if that was tmi, but I just wanted to be honest with you guys. With a measly cold, I would still be writing out chapters unless I had a fever (which is a totally different story). But like I said, this infection had me keeled over in pain for hours at a time. Those few moments I wasn't in pain, I was exhausted from the pain? Does that even make sense? O.O**

**Anywho that's what's been up with me! I hope you guys understand!**

**Thank you to everyone for your support and love for the story! Since I was bedridden, I literally finished writing the chapter and haven't done any proof reading whatsoever -.-' Forgive me and look over any mistakes :P**

**I would like to specially thank Sorell for sending me my very first fanart! If any of you guys have anything that is related to _Divine Will, _be it a drabble or fanart, send it my way so I can take a look!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 15: "Green tea, it is."

Miki glanced down at her feet, watching them barely scrape over the sand. Her hands gripped the chains as she sat on a swing beside Shiho.

The two sisters had been quiet for a while, basking in the silence and comfort the other provided for each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Miki asked in a soft voice, not wanting to completely break the peaceful atmosphere.

"Sure." Shiho responded in an equally quiet tone.

Miki paused for a moment, knowing that the question would break the peace between the two.

"Nee-chan just spit it out."

She sighed. "I just…want to ask about Takeshi."

"What about him?"

Miki let go of the chains and let her hands fall into her lap. "Is he mad at me or something? I noticed that he has been avoiding and ignoring me since the beginning. He only talks with you and Takashi."

Shiho thought for a moment, before letting out what seemed to be the thousandth sigh of the day. "You know how I talked about pushing others away and unintentionally hurting them?"

Miki knew where the conversation was headed and didn't like it. "Yeah…"

"Takeshi, he just doesn't really understand. You know that the twins have clear favourites when it comes to their sisters. It is no brainer that Takashi prefers you than me, and Takeshi likes me better than you. It isn't that he doesn't love you." Shiho started. "I think Takashi moving away to Tokyo affected him a lot more than he makes it to be. Takashi is the older twin and certainly acts like it. Takeshi has always been more dependent on him than anyone else. He's just being a kid about it and angry at you for it."

Miki looked down at her hands before burying her face in them. "Was it the wrong choice? Was I being selfish by moving away to Tokyo to be closer to oka-san?"

"It wasn't a wrong choice." Shiho shook her head. "I won't lie and say it wasn't selfish. It was a little selfish, since it did complicate living accommodations and stuff. However, it was all Takashi's choice to leave with you to Tokyo, so don't worry too much about it. Takeshi is just blaming you because he has no one else too. But it isn't your fault, so don't worry too much over it."

Miki felt the guilt eating her out. It was unbearable and laid heavily on her shoulders.

Shiho must have sensed it because she immediately comforted her older sister. "I'm serious, it isn't your fault. If you're worried about the whole being selfish thing, don't worry about it. It was a thing that you had a right to be selfish about. I totally understand, so don't worry about it. You didn't hate me for it, so I won't either. No one does."

Miki had to give it to her sister. Shiho really knew how to comfort her.

She slowly felt the guilt get lifted off her shoulders as she thought over her sister's words.

"I'm sorry." She uttered.

"There's nothing to apologize about, nee-chan." Shiho laughed a bit. "Listen, no one is at fault here, so don't try to take all the blame. I don't want you to be unhappy now. Let's go home and rest. I know that you are drained from all that crying and venting."

"Yeah, okay." Miki nodded. "Thanks, Shiho."

"There's no need to thank me. Let's just go home."

* * *

"It was nice coming up to Tokyo and seeing oka-san again." Shiho smiled. "We'll try our best to come up again next weekend, right Takeshi?"

"Right!" Takeshi nodded with a wide smile.

"Have a safe trip back." Miki told her siblings. "We already said our goodbyes, so why don't we just have one last group hug before we part ways?"

"Group hug!" Takashi yelled as he ran towards his twin brother, and hugged him and Shiho with his tiny arms.

Miki laughed and bent down to hug her two brothers, not caring if Takeshi had something against her or not.

Luckily, he accepted her hug and wrapped a tiny arm around her.

She felt relief spread over her as she held Takeshi closer to her. She looked up to see Shiho giving her a pointed look that said "I told you so", before bending down and joining her siblings in their group hug.

They all stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for several long moments, before Shiho started to pull away.

"We really should start going now." Shiho stated with a sad smile. "I can hear the subway coming."

Miki nodded. "Yeah, I can hear it too. Have a safe trip back and hopefully Takashi and I will be seeing you guys next weekend!"

"We'll try." Shiho promised her older sister as the twins finished saying their own goodbyes.

"Bye, Miki-nee." Takeshi waved a little shyly.

Miki smiled. "Bye, Takeshi, have a safe trip back to Kanagawa."

"Okay." Takeshi nodded before he grabbed hold of Shiho's hand. "We go now?"

"Yeah, we have to." Shiho stated just as the subway neared the station.

"Bye!" Takashi waved at his two siblings.

They all waved their final goodbyes before Shiho and Takeshi boarded the subway, which had come to a complete stop.

"Let's go home now." Miki said to her younger brother. "I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Takashi grinned. "What surprise?"

"You'll see." Miki stated with a small smile.

* * *

"Nee-chan?" Takashi asked in confusion as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Miki laughed as she gestured to her apron. "I'm baking!"

"Baking?!" Takashi yelled in disbelief. "Nee-chan is baking?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It has been a while since I last baked, so I thought that I should bake to cheer you up!"

"Cheer me up?"

"I know, you're sad that Takeshi and Shiho-nee left." Miki stated. "So, let's bake something good to cheer you up! It's still only 5, so we have plenty of time to bake! So what do you want, Takashi? What do you want me to bake?"

Takashi immediately answered with an excited grin. "Macarons!"

"You want macarons?" Miki blinked, not having expected her brother to ask for something more complicated. She had thought he would ask for a cake or his favourite cookies.

"Yeah! Everyone likes nee-chan's macarons!" her brother nodded as he threw his arms up to emphasize his point.

Miki smiled. "Macarons, it is. Any flavour you want?"

"Green tea because it makes nee-chan happy too!"

"Green tea, it is."

"Miki," their aunt walked into the kitchen as the macaron halves were baking in the oven. "Are you really baking? I'm not seeing things, am I?"

"Nope!" Takashi answered for her. "Nee-chan is really baking! We're making green tea macarons!"

Their aunt shook her head in amazement. "That's great news! Miki's green tea macarons are the best, aren't they, Takashi?"

"Yeah! We made lots so we can give it to other people!"

"I'm assuming you're going to give some to the basketball team, right?" Her aunt asked Miki.

She nodded. "Of course! And I'm baking some for Takashi's friends at school and for your co-workers as well."

"Did you leave some for your mom?"

Miki nodded silently. "Even though I can't give it to her in person, I was hoping you could drop it off, if it wouldn't be so much trouble."

"Of course, it isn't a trouble!" Their aunt smiled. "I was going to see your mother tomorrow anyways."

"That's a relief." Miki laughed just as the oven beeped.

"Yay, the macarons are baked!" Takashi cheered.

"We need to wait for it to cool a little." She reminded her brother as she pulled the two batches of macarons out of the oven. "Do you want to help us pipe the filling for the macarons halves, oba-san? I made prepared three pastry bags in case you wanted to join us."

"I would be more than happy to join you."

Miki smiled as she watched her aunt and brother talk excitedly about the macarons, telling each other who they planned on sharing them with. It made her realize what she loved about baking.

She loved the smile people had on their faces as they tried her pastries and shared it with others. While there were people who did not particularly enjoy pastries, she was still content with the people who were. She couldn't please everyone, but she could please a specific group with her talent and love for baking.

Miki couldn't help but hope that she would be able to please a certain green-haired boy with her green tea macarons. It would mean the world to her, if he enjoyed them as well.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I couldn't really write much more without dragging it out. Perhaps this chapter was a bit rushed but mind you, I'm still not in the best shape. I'm actually in slight pain right now, my abdominal pain isn't completely gone, but I can certainly tolerate this one. It isn't even half of what my worst pain felt like.**

**Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for waiting! I know I promised updates twice a week, but I'm afraid I won't be able to upload another chapter this week. As I'm still not in the best condition, I will be fully recovering and having a couple of appointments this week. Hope you guys understand and bear with me for another week! Once I fully recover, I'm going to go back to updating twice a week!**

**Happy reading and just a little heads up that Midorima will finally appear in the next chapter! XD Thanks for bearing with his absence! You guys are truly the best 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the late update!  
**

**As you guys know, I had a bladder infection like two weeks ago. I went to the family doctor last week since my abdominal pains were persisting and she told me that I probably have gastritis (inflammation of the stomach lining). I went to get a blood test that day to make sure I didn't have helicobacter pylori (which is basically a bacteria that is common in Asian people. If it isn't treated it can develop into stomach cancer -.-) I don't think I have helicobacter because I am basically better now. I still am careful with what I eat. Maybe this is tmi, but I literally don't have any shame when talking about this, so anyway, I have been doing diarrhea and vomited once early this week. So I hope you guys understand why I haven't been able to update much.**

**On top of that, I caught a small cold from my parents -.- Just my luck.**

**Anyway, I am feeling better for the most part, I still have a little abdominal/stomach pains and not eating as well as I normally do, but recovery is recovery :)**

**Thank you all for being so patient, understanding, and supportive! Here's the long waited chapter of some MidoMiki!**

**Keep in mind that since I am still recovering, I haven't really read over this, so please excuse any mistakes :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB T.T**

* * *

Chapter 16: "Thank you…Amuro."

Miki had received a call from Inoue, who told her that there was a slight change in her working schedule. She was no longer working on Mondays because of a new employee.

She had been worried about her salary, but the kind storeowner had assured her that he would pay her more for a single shift to make the pay equal to working three times a week.

After a few moments of asking him if it was really okay for him to pay her like that, she gave in and relayed her thanks. She made a mental note to bake something for her co-workers and employer as well.

With Mondays off, she was able to get more involved with the basketball team. She was also able to distribute the matcha macarons to the team on Monday and watch them eat. As creepy as it may have sounded, Miki loved watching people eat her pastries. Perhaps it didn't make much sense, but watching people eat her pastries made her feel more like a patisserie and adult-like.

Miki had packed her green tea macarons for the team. She wanted to give Midorima more to pay him back for all he had done for her, so she put a few macarons in a what she hoped to be a cute box she made and placed the box in a small white gift bag.

She smiled as she tied a small green ribbon on the bag before touching her own pair. It made her feel giddy as she looked over her decent wrapping skills and the small matcha coloured box that held her classmate's macarons.

Miki couldn't wait to give her neighbour the macarons.

* * *

Miki walked into the classroom with her bag held tightly between her hands. She had been careful all the way to school, not wanting to crush or break any of the macarons she had baked for the team and table neighbour. She wanted them to be in the best shape possible.

She quickly scanned the room and immediately spotted her neighbour at his desk with his notes out as usual.

At the sight of the green-haired boy, she felt her pulse quicken and her hands get cold and clammy.

Miki was nervous.

She was more nervous than she was for class presentations and that said something. She hated public speaking with a burning passion.

She shook her head to rid her mind of any distracting thoughts and made her way to her desk.

"Good morning, Midorima-kun." She greeted her neighbour as she slid her chair back.

"Good morning." He nodded back at her.

"Um…I-I…I wanted to give you something, uh, to j-just thank you…for everything y-you've done…" she stuttered as she jerkily opened her bag and gently took hold of his gift bag.

"What is it?" he asked as he peered down at her hands.

"Well, I m-made some macarons f-for the t-team and…I made some e-extra for you…I thought it would only b-be fair if I…gave you some more?" she flinched at her terrible phrasing. She sounded like an indecisive fool.

Midorima was silent.

Miki looked up to see her neighbour looking out the window with flushed cheeks. His bandaged hand was covering the bottom half of his face and his eyes flitted from place to place.

She inhaled slowly before letting out a breath to calm her nerves. "I-I hope you can accept my gift. I like baking, you see. I stopped baking for a while, but got back to it. One of my favourite flavours of all time is matcha or green tea, so I made some matcha macarons. I hope you don't mind matcha flavour."

Her neighbour glanced over at her, his cheeks flaming as red as ever. Seeing the boy blush made Miki blush and get all nervous again.

She thrust out the gift bag towards the boy and squeezed her eyes shut.

"…Thank you…" she heard her neighbour utter before the weight of the bag got lifted from her two hands.

Miki hesitantly opened her eyes to see her neighbour looking at the bag with a barely there smile.

She saw the boy touch the ribbon she had tied to the bag briefly before pulling the box out and opening it.

"I put in five for you, but the team only gets two each." She laughed a little nervously. "Which means you get seven in total. I hope you like them."

Midorima said nothing as he gently pulled one out and studied it for a few moments. He glanced over at her for a brief second before turning red and promptly taking a bite out of the pastry.

Miki felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest as she watched the boy chew on the macarons with widened eyes. "I-Is it bad?"

"…It's good." He said before taking another bite out of the matcha macaron.

She felt her lips stretch out into a wide smile as she watched the boy finish his macaron. "I'm glad…"

Midorima closed the box and put it back into the gift bag. "I…I will save some more for later."

"Of course." She nodded as the boy put the gift bag into his bag.

"Thank you…Amuro." He nodded a bit stiffly before averting his eyes back out the window.

She smiled. "Your welcome, Midorima-kun."

* * *

"Inoue-san actually called me last night and told me that I no longer have to work on Mondays. There is a new employee, so I only work on Wednesdays and Thursdays." Miki told her neighbour as classes ended and they proceeded to pack their bags. "So I hope I will be able to get more involved with the basketball team."

"I see." Midorima nodded as he tucked his chair into his desk.

A moment of silence fell between the two. The only sound made was the tucking of chairs from their classmates and Miki.

"Midorima-kun?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that the team will like the macarons?" she asked uncertainly. "I know that everyone has different taste buds and they may not like pastries. But I really want them to try and accept my token of thanks."

"They would be more than happy to try your pastries." Midorima stated as the two walked out of the classroom together.

"I hope so." She sighed before looking around her. "Are we not going to wait for Kazunari-kun?"

"Takao will catch up." He deadpanned.

"Hey! Shin-chan! Amuro-chan!"

Midorima sighed before glancing over at her. "I told you."

"I-I see." Miki laughed a little as Midorima quickened his pace.

"Shin-chan! Why didn't you wait for me?" Kazunari asked as soon as he caught up with the pair.

"Because you're an idiot."

"That's mean! And that barely has to do with anything!" Kazunari huffed lightly before turning to Miki and giving her a wide smile. "Hi there, Amuro-chan! Joining us for practice, I hope?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I will be joining you all for practice today. The only days I will miss are Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"Why is that?"

"I work on those days." She answered honestly.

"That's right!" Kazunari laughed. "I remember now! How could I have forgotten? We visited you last week."

"That's right…" Miki nodded as she glanced over at her silent classmate. She had noticed the boy was always quiet whenever she talked with Kazunari.

Kazunari must have caught her gaze because he started teasing the tall boy. "Why are you all quiet, Shin-chan? You jealous that I'm talking to Amuro-chan or something?"

"Of course not!" he replied hotly. "Don't be an idiot, Takao."

"Whatever you say, Shin-chan." Kazunari shrugged as he continued chatting with Miki as the trio all made their way to the gym.

"You're joining us today, Amuro?" the coach asked her as she sat down on the bench beside him.

"Yes sir, I will be joining practices on Mondays as well. My work schedule got changed, so I will only be absent on Wednesdays and Thursdays." She told the older man.

"That's good. I don't want you to do much yet. All I ask is that you watch practice and listen to me as I explain what is happening." Nakatani stated.

"Of course." She nodded before remembering the macarons she had prepared for the team. "Sir, I actually have a gift for the team. Should I distribute it at the beginning of practice or at the end?"

"What is it?" the coach asked, in a mildly surprised tone.

"I made some macarons for the team. I made two for each member. So maybe I could distribute one for each at the beginning and give them seconds at the end?"

"That sounds like a good idea." The coach nodded.

"I prepared some for you too, sensei." She stated. "I made some extra for you. I made five for you, so you could take it home to your family as well."

Miki pulled out another gift bag she prepared for the coach before giving it to the older man. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you, Amuro." The coach smiled at her. "I think having you around the team will benefit us greatly."

"You're too kind." She laughed.

The coach glanced up at the team who were all in their jerseys and ready to practice. "Team, come here!"

The boys all looked slightly confused before they all jogged over to the bench.

"What is it, coach?" Otsubo asked the older man.

"Amuro here has a gift for you all."

"A gift?" Kimura questioned as they all stared at the girl.

"We never get gifts!" Kazunari exclaimed in an excited tone.

Miki flushed under all the attention and pulled out a larger box from her bag. "Um…well, I made some matcha macarons for you all. There's enough for each of you to have two. Coach and I agreed that it would be best if you had one in the beginning and the other at the end of practice."

The team cheered as they all gathered around Miki who had opened the box. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Of course, thanks, Amuro." Otsubo smiled before taking one out of the box.

"T-Thanks…" Miyaji stammered slightly as he took one out as well.

All the team members took a macaron and said their thanks.

"I love pastries! I'm so glad you made them." Kazunari winked at her before taking a bit out of her macaron. "Hey, this is good! You're better than some pastry chefs around here!"

"Yeah, this tastes really good!"

"Thanks again, Amuro!"

Miki felt another smile break out of her as she was showered with compliments and thanks. "I'm glad you like it."

Midorima walked by the bench and made brief eye contact with her. He nodded with a very small smile before walking towards Takao.

"You are very talented at baking, Amuro." The coach stated, eating one of his own macarons. "Even better than my wife."

"Thank you, coach." She bowed her head.

"I never realized how much the team needed a manager." Nakatani mused as the two looked over at the happy team. "Not just for basketball, but for the mood and atmosphere. I'm glad you joined the team, Amuro."

"I'm glad too, coach." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It felt soooo good writing some fluff and MidoMiki! I almost forgot how much I loved writing their shy/awkward/cute interactions! X3**

**I'm not really sure how my updating schedule will go next week. I will try my very best to start the twice a week thing again! Mondays and Thursdays is what I had done, but we shall see for next week :P Most definitely the week after next week I will be updating twice a week again.**

**I hope you guys understand and don't mind my inconsistent uploading. It is killing me too, but hey, life sucks. :P**

**Until next time, folks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey all, so sorry for the late update! I have been really busy this past week with appointments, recovering, and getting back on my feet. I'm afraid I might not be able to post next week since I am going on vacation with my family to Niagara Falls. It's been a while since we've had a longer family vacation, so I am looking forward to it!  
**

**As usual, thanks for all your support! I am always happy to hear from you guys and read your reviews! :3**

**I've been receiving PMs recently and I have never felt more loved ^^ Thanks to those that did :D I really appreciated it! Honestly, if you guys just want to talk, say hi, or make a friend, I really don't mind talking to you all! I am always happy to talk to my supporters and make new friends! I don't bite, so please feel free to reach out to me if you want a friend or idk friendly advice? :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB! But you guys should all know what I do own by now :P**

* * *

Chapter 17: "But I still appreciate your help."

"Amuro, may I have a word with you?" the coach asked after practice had finished.

"Of course, sir." Miki nodded politely.

"You see, over the summer, Shutoku has an annual tradition of going to a summer camp of some sorts to train for the Winter Cup and hone the team's skills. I think your addition would be beneficial to the training and I would like to teach you some new things as well. I would greatly appreciate it if you could go."

She stayed silent for a moment, thinking over the coach's words. She definitely wanted to go, but there were many arrangements that had to be made in order for her to go, like work and her siblings.

"I will try my very best." She finally said. "I have to arrange some things to fit around the summer camp schedule, so if you could tell me the days we are going in advance, I think that I should be able to go."

Miki was sure everyone would let her go, and tell her to have fun and not worry.

The coach handed her a thin package. "This is our schedule for the camp. I have extra copies so you may take this one."

"I see, thank you very much. I will try my hardest to go to the camp as well." She smiled at the older man.

"I hope you will be able to come. Have a good night, Amuro. Thanks again for the treats." He lifted the gift bag.

"It was nothing." Miki laughed awkwardly. "Have a good night, coach." She bowed to the coach, who merely nodded and walked off into the storage room.

"Amuro."

Miki let out a small shriek of surprise before whirling around to see her tall green-haired neighbour.

"M-Midorima-kun," she greeted hastily. "Is there anything you need?"

"Coach was talking to you."

That wasn't a question.

"Yes, he was." She replied unsurely. Did he want to know what the coach talked to her about?

Silence followed after her response.

She was sure he wanted to know what they had talked about.

"So it seems Shutoku has an annual tradition of going to a summer camp?"

Midorima merely nodded.

"Well, coach asked me if I could make time to go and join the camp as well. He said he would like me to help out and learn some stuff as well." She explained.

"Are you going to go?"

Miki nodded. "I will try my very best. As you know, I have to make some calls to clear my schedule around the summer camp."

"Inoue-san, I assume?"

"Yes, him being one of the people I need to call."

"If you go, be sure to pack your lucky items." Midorima told her as he looked down at his lucky item. It was a small Japanese flag.

"I-If I remember to." She laughed as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I tend to forget things like that."

"Oha Asa is essential to avoiding unfortunate and unlucky happenings." He said almost exasperatedly. "It is crucial to bring your lucky items to a place that you have never been to before."

"I suppose I will try." Miki nodded.

"That would be in your best interests." Midorima stated.

"You take the subway home, right?" she asked her classmate. "How about we go to the subway station together?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses and turned his head away from her. "S-Sure."

Miki bit down on her lip to prevent a smile from breaking out. She was sure once she would look like a creepy fool if she managed to.

"W-Well then," she coughed lightly. "Let's go."

"R-Right…"

The pair walked together in an unbearably awkward silence. Miki caught herself glancing over to the boy multiple times and had to nearly pinch herself to avoid further gawking. She had hoped the boy hadn't managed to catch her looks.

"Um…do you know how the camp will be arranged like? I have never been to a summer camp my entire life, so I don't really know what to expect." Miki said, breaking the heavy silence that fell between the two teens.

"It will be different from the regular summer camps." Midorima stated. "Since we will be preparing for the Winter Cup, I assume it will be like having practice for longer hours and trying different training regimes."

"I wonder what I will exactly be doing." She mused aloud.

"Cooking could be a possibility."

Miki nodded, realizing she was going to a summer camp with all males. It would have been expected of her to prepare a meal at least once or twice. "Of course, I should have realized. Are you good at cooking, Midorima-kun?"

"I'm…decent." He hesitated slightly.

"Would you like to help me prepare a meal there?" she offered, secretly wanting to have some alone time with the boy.

"I'm afraid I will be busy with practice." Midorima coughed slightly, before noticing Miki's disappointed expression. "I suppose I can help buy groceries."

"That would be great!" Miki beamed. "Thanks so much, Midorima-kun!"

The boy turned his head away from her. "Don't be an idiot. Everyone will probably have to go grocery shopping at least once."

"But I still appreciate your help." She hummed happily, almost skipping down the stairs of the station.

"Y-You're being stupid."

Miki brushed off his comment, knowing the boy meant no harm in saying so. She was terrible at reading people, but once she got to knew someone well enough, she was able to tell the difference between words with or without malice. Shiho was somewhat similar to Midorima in that sense. They both acted a little tough on the outside, but they actually meant no harm.

"The train is here."

Miki looked down the stairs and saw the doors open. "We should hurry!"

The two high school students sprinted down the stairs and barely made it into the subway in time before the doors slid shut.

"That was a close one." Miki panted.

Midorima let out a sigh before gripping the handles. "We were lucky."

She glanced at the boy's lucky item before nodding. "I suppose we were."

The subway jerked forward and Miki quickly grabbed onto the handle bar in front of the boy. She swayed slightly before regaining her balance as she gripped onto the handle tightly.

* * *

"This is my stop." Miki noted as the subway chanted out her stop. She turned to the tall boy and smiled. "I will see you tomorrow, Midorima-kun. Good night."

"Good night, Amuro." Midorima nodded back in return before she stepped out of the doors and walked to the subway station.

She glanced behind her and immediately spotted the green-haired boy. She stood still and stared until the subway bus closed its doors and zoomed off to the next stop.

A smile spread over her lips as she happily skipped up the stairs and out onto the sidewalk. Through her entire walk home, she hummed a cheerful beat and merrily made her way to her aunt's apartment complex.

"I'm home." She called out as soon as she entered her home.

"Welcome home, Miki!" she heard her aunt call from inside the apartment.

Miki took her shoes off and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost ready." Her aunt informed her. "Why don't you go wash your hands and call Takashi?"

"Sure!" Miki nodded before making her way to her brother's room. "Takashi! Dinner's almost ready, so let's go wash our hands!"

"Miki-nee!" Takashi cried out and tackled her sister's legs. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." She smiled as she patted her brother's back. "Aren't you hungry? Let's go wash our hands!"

"Right!" her brother laughed before running off into the bathroom.

* * *

"A summer camp?"

Miki nodded. She had told her aunt of the summer camp Shutoku was holding after they had finished dinner. "It's a summer camp of some sort where the team practice and train for the Winter Cup."

"Well, of course you can go!" her aunt nodded. "It's a school trip, so you are obligated to go."

"I was wondering what to do about Shiho and Takeshi." Miki admitted. "I wasn't so sure if Takashi should go down to Kanagawa or they come up to Tokyo again. Takashi hasn't been to Kanagawa in a while and hasn't seen our relatives since we moved. But I'm not sure if he should go because of oka-san."

"I think Takashi should go to Kanagawa. I'm sure your mother would like Takashi to see your relatives in Kanagawa again." Her aunt replied. "Don't you worry about someone keeping track of her condition and company. I haven't been to the hospital much lately because of work, but my schedule should even out over the summer break."

"Are you sure?" Miki asked uncertainly. She really didn't want to leave her mother and aunt alone in Tokyo. What if something were to happen to her mother?

"I'm telling you to not worry, dear." Her aunt assured the younger girl. "Seize this chance to take a break as well. I'm sure going away from home whether it is for school or not, should be refreshing."

Miki nodded and gave her aunt a grateful smile. "Thank you, oba-san. I'm going to have to call a few people to let them know. I will also call my relatives in Kanagawa to let them know as well."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! I tried to put some Midorima X Miki, but there isn't much development between them quite yet! Since Miki is going to go to the summer camp, I do plan on making their romance kind off spark from there, so expect plenty of MidoMiki there!**

**I'm not sure if I will be able to upload twice a week as promised -.-' I am actually super busy over the summer believe it or not with studying (yes I am studying over the summer T.T) and appointments (both formal and informal)**

**I plan on making there be 30-ish chapters for _Divine Will, _so we are around the mid point. I feel like there is still so much to fill in, but I think I will be able to do it and make it around 30 chapters.**

**Anyway, happy reading and please excuse this irregular schedule! It will hopefully start to get less messy and crazy soon enough!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Does anyone hate me yet?  
**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I actually didn't go to Niagara because my mom was really sick. Her pelvis was twisted, so she had to go to the chiropractor a few times the past week to set it back into place. She hasn't been able to walk properly and has been apparently experiencing sciatic pain. (I don't really know what it is, but it really does suck) With that said, my brother and I have been trying to help as much as we can, and I haven't been feeling up to writing with all the commotion in our house.**

**I think this past summer has been the worst for my mom and I. She has literally been not feeling well for all of summer so far, and you guys all know what was wrong with me -.-**

**Anyway! I am back with a new update! I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors and whatnot. For some reason, I haven't been able to sleep well this past week. I've been going to sleep at like 2-4 am and waking up at 10. During school, that much sleeping wouldn't be much of a problem, but considering how I've been used to sleeping for 10+ hours, I feel like a walking zombie right now.**

**Thanks for all your patience and support! I'm sure the irregular updates are pissing you guys off, but I will try to get back on track. However, I do have impending plans with a church camp coming up in like 2 weeks and a maybe vacation with my family since it was cancelled this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. You guys should be familiar with what I own and don't in this story :P**

* * *

Chapter 18: "I will give it."

"So you are going to a summer camp with the basketball team?"

Miki nodded, but realized her sister couldn't see it through the phone. "Yeah, so I was wondering if you would like to take care of Takashi while I'm gone. I talked with oba-san, and she said that she thinks it would be a good idea for Takashi to see everyone again."

"I'm sure everyone won't mind. I will ask and text you to let you know what they say. They will probably say yes, but I will text you anyways." Shiho replied.

"Alright, that's good. Since I'm going to be off of work, we won't be able to pay for oka-san's hospital bills." Miki stated with a long sigh. "I guess we will have to let all of our aunts and uncles to cover for us."

"I think that's fine. I will try to look for a job, during the month of freedom." Her sister responded. "Oh, I just realized. I think that Yoshi-chan and the basketball team are also going to be away, so Takashi might not be able to see him."

"Oh, that's a shame. Takashi adores Yoshi-chan." She said a little disappointedly. Miki knew how much her brother loved their older cousin. Takashi looked up to him as a role model for some strange reason. "But there is always next time."

"Yeah, I guess." Shiho sighed. "I have to go now, so I will text you later with their response."

"Okay, talk to you later then." She hung up her phone and leaned against her chair. She lightly drummed her fingers on her desk and hummed a short tune.

"Well, it's official." Miki said to herself. "I am able to go to the summer camp with Midorima-kun and the team." She felt a smile form at the very thought of her green-haired friend.

Was he a friend? Surely they weren't just acquaintances anymore, but she wasn't sure if they could be considered _friends. _Sure, it would be nice to consider someone other than Kimiko to be her friend, but she was a little awkward at socializing.

Miki thought over their interactions and sighed. "I guess we are friends in one way or another." She wasn't exactly sure if she could consider them as friends, but it was for certain that they were more than acquaintances.

She got up from her chair and plopped down onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and giggled.

She probably looked like a freak, but she just couldn't contain the butterflies that fluttered in the pits of her stomach.

* * *

"Let's go to practice." Midorima said as the two made their way out of the classroom.

"Yeah…" she nodded as she hurried out of the room with the tall basketball player.

The two teens walked down the busy hallway full of students who were eager to get out of their classes and go to their club activities or home.

"Ah, Midorima-kun!" Miki exclaimed, having remembered what she was supposed to tell the boy.

"What is it?" the boy questioned as the two walked over to the gym for basketball practice.

"I am able to go to the summer camp with the team!" she smiled as she skipped a little in happiness.

"That's good." Midorima nodded as he adjusted his glasses. His face was turned a little away from her.

She swore she saw the boy's lips twitch a little as though fighting back a smile. It made her heart skip a beat. Was he happy to know that she would be going with him and spending time with him over summer camp as well?

Midorima pulled open the gym doors and allowed Miki to enter first. She muttered her thanks and walked in, and quickly made her way to the coach.

"Good afternoon, sir." She greeted the man.

"Good afternoon, Amuro. Could you please get out the basketballs please?"

"Of course." Miki nodded before she dropped her bags near the bench and made her way to the storage room.

She hummed quietly as she pulled out the basketballs and placed them near the court. She quietly made her way back to the benches, deciding to break the news to the coach.

"Coach, I was able to clear my schedule to make time for the summer camp." She told the older man as soon as practice started.

"That's good, I'm very glad you are able to come with us." The man nodded as he kept his eyes on the boys. "Just keep in mind that this camp won't be a relaxing getaway. The team will be practicing consistently and I expect you to learn some more things about basketball. I do plan on teaching you some things about basketball so that in cases where I am absent, you will be able to guide the boys through practice."

Miki gulped a little, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, I didn't expect anything else."

"Good." The coach nodded in approval. "I am expecting a lot from you this summer."

"I won't let you down, sir." She answered with newfound determination. She didn't want to let down the team and drag them down. She almost felt bad that she was the manager of the team when she didn't know much about the sport in general.

Miki made a mental note to research basketball when she got home and learn more about the sport. It was the least she could do to help out around the team and repay them for accepting her as the manager.

* * *

"Amuro."

She really should have been used to her desk neighbour to sneaking up at her at the most random and unexpected times, but she was a jumpy and easily startled person. It didn't help that he was as stealthy as a ninja.

"M-Midorima-kun." She greeted with a smile.

"Let's go." The boy said as he started walking towards the doors.

Miki rushed over to catch up with her long-limbed neighbour and walked beside him.

"Coach told me that he was going to teach me some things about basketball, so that I can help out more in the future with practices and all." She told the boy.

"That would be helpful." He nodded. "If you learn enough, we might be able to have practices even when the coach isn't here."

"I think that is what he is aiming for." She agreed. "Although, I think that I will reach that level by probably next year."

Midorima nodded.

Miki bit down on her lip and decided to ask her neighbour a bold question. "Um…Midorima-kun?"

"What is it?" he asked as he directed his gaze towards her.

Her eyes met his and she almost forgot what she was going to ask the boy. She was so nervous she could feel her knees shaking.

Miki let out a small sigh in a desperate attempt to calm her nerves and not make a fool out of herself in front of the boy she had a small crush on.

"Um…well…you see, I was wondering…" she trailed off, her nerves getting the best of her.

Midorima looked at her, silently urging her to continue. The two had stopped walking in front of the school.

She let out another breath and lifted her face with her chin held high. She could do it. "Whatisyourcellphonenumber?"

The boy blinked and sighed in slight irritation. "I couldn't understand that. You were talking unnecessarily fast."

Miki wanted to hit herself for making a fool out of herself. She had been doing better for the past few weeks.

"W-What is your…c-cell phone number?" she stuttered.

An awkward and heavy silence fell over the two.

She almost wanted to cry. She had never felt more humiliated in her entire life and that was saying something. "I-I mean, you don't have to give it if you don't want to. I-I j-just thought t-that it would be more convenient i-if we had each o-other's numbers! We are classmates and both p-part of the basketball club, s-so…s-so I thought that it would be more convenient just like I said! We could answer each o-other's questions and h-help each other, I guess? You know…like h-homework…practice schedules if they ever get changed…or something like that. But, you know…you don't have to give me y-your number if you don't want to. I totally get it! I mean, we – "

"I will give it."

"Oh, I-I understand, really." She said dejectedly, before realizing what the boy had said. "Wait…What!?"

Midorima pulled out his green cell phone and flipped it open. "W-What's your…number?"

Miki couldn't help but stare at the boy in disbelief.

"Well? What is it?" the boy asked in annoyance.

"O-Oh!" she fumbled with her bag and pulled out her phone as well.

The two exchanged numbers and continued walking towards the subway station.

The entire walk there, Miki couldn't help but smile and hold onto her phone for dear life.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Miki and Midorima finally exchanged numbers! I am going to skip a little to the summer camp next chapter and finally get to the juicy and exciting part of the story! They will be getting a lot closer through the camp, so you guys can expect a lot more MidoMiki from now on! :D**

**Again, thanks for all your support! I never thought _Divine Will_ would get as much love and support as it does. It really does mean a lot to me and when I feel like giving up on the story, I think of all of you guys and am determined to finish this story!**

**Once I finish this story, I do plan on editing it all again. I have been posting chapters I just wrote and I'm sure there are some terrible errors. Unfortunately, since I have been doing this for so long, I have decided to just write and edit once the story is completed.**

**I think that the story will be finished near the end of the year? I can't say for sure, but I do think that I will be finishing _Divine Will _around the end of the year. Again, I can't be certain as I am going into my last year of high school. In Canada, we don't have SATs or any university entrance exams. We just have to work our asses off during the school year and apply near the end of first semester, and receive our acceptances near midterms of second semester.**

**This is all a little side note, but I'm not sure if I will be writing any more KnB stories. I know that I had some plans, but I am thinking of either writing for another fandom or writing my own original story on Wattpad.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who actually take their time and read my tangents in these author's notes. I really don't mind if you guys skip over them because I do that sometimes myself :P**

**Happy reading and I will hopefully be posting back on Mondays!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yay, I'm finally back on track! Unfortunately, I won't be able to upload on time next week, since I am going away from a church camp.  
**

**There isn't much MidoMiki in this chapter. I wanted to focus on the basketball portion of the story as well :P**

**Oh, and just a little side note, but I now have a beta-reader! With that said, I will be reuploading older chapters. I don't know how many of you are interested in rereading the older chapters. I don't think there will be many changes. Just some grammatical errors will be fixed, etc. **

**Anyway, thanks for all your support! I know I say this a lot, but I am continually blown away by all your support and am proud of how far I have gotten into _Divine Will. _I really think writing this story helped me mature as a writer and understand the demands of being one. I will most definitely be writing some more. After much thought, I might just be posting another KnB fanfic after _Divine Will. _No promises though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, if I did, there would be more romance and focus on the GOM (despite all the focus and attention they already get).**

* * *

Chapter 19: "It's Seirin High School."

"Ah, so this is the place Shutoku goes for summer training camp!" Kazunari exclaimed in awe as the team walked into the inn they had booked for the couple weeks of summer. "It's awesome!"

Miki couldn't say she agreed with the raven-haired boy. She thought the place looked run down and creepy.

"Don't get too excited, idiot." Miyaji scolded his junior. "We aren't here to have fun, you know. We are here to get better and practice for the Interhigh Quarterfinals and the Winter Cup Preliminary rounds. We also need to get better for the next time we go against Seirin. We _have _to win against them the next time around."

"Miyaji is right." The coach spoke up to the entire group. "We are going to be practicing almost all day for the entirety of our stay here. The training regime I had outlined with Amuro will be a lot more difficult than the ones we usually do at school. This summer is all about pushing yourselves and extending your limits. I expect good results from this training camp I set up."

"Yes, sir!" the team bellowed with a resolute look in each of their eyes.

Miki glanced at her peers and couldn't help, but admire their determination. All of their eyes were alight with a burning passion after Miyaji had mentioned Seirin. She wondered what exactly happened between Shutoku and Seirin to pump up the team as much as it did.

"We're going to have a little match before we eat lunch. Just drop off all your bags here and we'll come back before lunch for room arrangements. I will most likely set them up with Amuro while you guys practice. Let's all head out to the beach. Follow me."

Miki dropped her bag near the coach's and hurried over to his side. She knew she had to work just as hard as the boys and contribute more to the team than she ever did.

The older man glanced at her and smiled a bit. "I made this summer training camp a lot more different than the ones before."

"Is that so?" she asked politely. She may have been by his side while he made the training regime; she hadn't been able to tell the difference from their regular regime. They both sounded excruciatingly difficult and tiresome.

"Yes, because we have Midorima on our team, we have to train a lot harder. I'm sure the training regimes in Teiko were just as vigorous as the ones at school, so I decided to challenge everyone."

"What is the point on having a match on the sand, sir?"

"The sand isn't as solid as the gym floors. With that said, the boys will have to adjust to the change and learn how to move on the sand. Once they master that, they will see improvements in the most basic techniques and movements. Does that make sense?"

Miki nodded. "If they are able to play basketball on the sand as well as they regularly do, they will be able to do even better on regular gym floors. They will build muscle from the sand, and use more strength and power to move around."

"That is correct." Nakatani nodded, before bringing his whistle to his lips and blowing on it to capture the team's attention. "Alright team, I had a court prepared on this side of the beach, so that we would be able to play."

"What is the point in playing on the sand?" Kazunari whined, obviously disappointed in their first activity.

"You will see, Kazunari." The coach stated. "Divide yourselves into two teams and we will be playing a regular match. First team to get to 100 points wins. There is no time limit, so go play amongst yourselves. Consider this a warm up."

* * *

"You know, now that I look at it after practice, this place is pretty old and creepy." Kazunari whined.

"Shut up, Takao." Otsubo sighed as the group made their way back into the inn. "We're not in the mood to hear your whining."

"Complain once more and I will hit you so hard, you will wish you had your mouth glued shut." Miyaji snapped in irritation.

"Shutting up." Kazunari sighed, evidently drained from the practice match the team had.

"While you guys were all practicing I arranged the rooms and got Amuro to post it in the lobby. Take a look and drop your bags there. Don't unpack quite yet because we need to eat." The coach stated.

"Coach, I have a question." Kimura said a little hesitantly.

"What is it, Kimura?"

"Who will be in charge of cooking?"

Everyone fell silent. Clearly, no one had thought much of the matter.

After a few moments of awkward and tense silence, Miki shyly lifted her hand. "I-I can cook during our stay here. It is the least I c-can do. Besides, I'm certain...e-everyone's tired from practice."

Nakatani looked at her with a smile. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'm sure I mentioned it in a passing while we discussed the summer camp plans, did I not?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." The coach admitted sheepishly. "There is a stock of food in the fridge that I had prepared in advance, so you could head on over to the kitchen and start preparing lunch. I will get Midorima to put your things in your room."

She looked at the green haired boy who merely nodded at her and silently took her bag.

"T-Thank you." She bowed. "Now if you will excuse me…"

* * *

The next morning, Miki woke up earlier than everyone else to prepare breakfast. After a couple of hours, the team started entering the booked dining hall one by one.

"Hey, bring the stuff here." Otsubo ordered Midorima and Kazunari who were trailing a little behind the group.

"Yes." Kazunari drawled as the two made their way to the rest of the team.

"Let's go inside and wait for the fools." Miyaji sighed.

"Yeah." Kimura nodded. "Let's help Amuro."

Miki perked up at the mention of her name and looked over at her seniors from the kitchen. "Oh, you don't need to help! I'm almost done with breakfast."

"It's such a relief that Amuro can cook." Otsubo declared. "While a few of us may be able to cook, I'm already a little sore after the practice yesterday. I don't think any of us would have had enough energy to prepare meals for the team."

"We should all be thankful for Amuro's help." The coach stated. "We are all very lucky to have a manager who covers up our weak points."

Miki blushed at the coach's words and the team's echoes of thanks. "Um, breakfast is ready. Should I go get Midorima-kun and Kazunari-kun?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Otsubo nodded. "We can get our own servings and set the table."

She nodded and stepped out of the room to look for the two boys. "Midorima-kun? Kazunari-kun? Breakfast is ready."

Miki halted in her steps as she caught sight of her two schoolmates and two other familiar faces.

"O-Oh…" she bit down on her lip nervously. "H-Hello."

"Hello." The blue haired boy greeted her.

"It's you!" the taller one pointed at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm the manager for Shutoku's basketball team." She quickly defended herself.

"You're the manager!? How come I didn't know that!?"

"Kagami-kun, we go to different schools and she might have joined later. It must be nice having a manager. Seirin doesn't have a manager, you see."

"You three know each other?" Kazunari asked in confusion.

Miki glanced over at her schoolmates. Midorima looked angry for some reason and that made her even more nervous.

"I-I briefly met them at Maji Burger with my little brother." She explained hurriedly, stumbling over her words. "As nice as it is to meet you two again, I'm afraid – "

"Hey! Everyone is already in the dining hall." A feminine voice cut Miki's sentence. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice and the sight made Miki's insides immediately turn cold.

A girl around their age or older stood with a kuma apron and a knife. She was covered in a red liquid substance that Miki could only hope wasn't blood.

Much to everyone's horror, the girl tripped and the knife went flying out of her hand.

Miki felt as though everything was in slow motion as the knife cut through the air and pierced into the wall, killing a bug in the process. She had never felt sicker in her entire life.

She didn't feel comfortable being in the same building as a killer. The girl had some crazy accuracy.

"What the hell is your school, Kuroko!?" Midorima yelled out uncharacteristically.

"It's Seirin High School." The shorter boy replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Not that!"

"What!?" the scary girl cried out in surprise. "Shutoku is here too!? Oh, and this is ketchup."

Miki let out a sigh of relief and laughed a little. So she didn't have to worry about her own safety. There wasn't a killer on the loose, after all. "Well, Midorima-kun and Kazunari-kun, we really should go."

"Wait!" the girl yelped.

Miki turned around in confusion. Was the girl talking to her? "Yes?"

"Who are you?" the girl deadpanned as she put her hands on her hips and studied Miki.

She blinked at the unexpected question. "Um…well, I'm Amuro Miki. I'm Shutoku's manager."

"Manager, huh. I didn't know Shutoku had a manager." The girl mused aloud, before smiling and introducing herself. "I'm Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin's basketball team."

Miki was surprised that a girl around her age was the coach. She would have expected a teacher to coach the basketball team, like her school.

"I see…well, if you would excuse us." She bowed politely. "We must not keep our team waiting any longer."

Midorima ignored the students from Seirin and trailed after Miki.

"Well, see ya!" Kazunari winked at the three before rushing over to his schoolmates.

"What took you guys so long?" Miyaji asked as the three juniors entered the dining hall.

"We bumped into Seirin." Midorima stated stiffly.

"Seirin's here?" the coach looked up in interest. "Perhaps we could have some joint practices."

A look of displeasure washed over Midorima's face as he went over to the kitchen and poured himself his serving of soup.

"I call sitting beside Miyaji-senpai!" Kazunari yelled mischievously.

Miki barely had time to blink before she realized that there were only two seats left beside each other.

She had to sit beside Midorima.

Miki looked up at the boy, who was giving Kazunari a harsh glare. Did he not want to sit beside her?

"Um…"

"Let's just go and eat." Midorima sighed and sat down on a vacant seat.

"R-Right." She nodded and carried her bowl to the table as well.

As she pulled out her chair and sat down, her arm accidentally brushed against Midorima's.

The pair stiffened at the unexpected contact.

Miki heard Kazunari let out a snicker. She looked up from her soup to see the raven-haired boy giving her a suggestive look, his gaze shifting from her to Midorima. It made her feel more uncomfortable than ever.

She looked down at her soup and bit down on her bottom lip, trying her very best to ignore her racing heart and hot face.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! I do plan on writing a lot more MidoMiki in the next few chapters! This chapter was mostly to make the story flow better. :P**

**Anyway, I don't really have much to say this time around. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. It might be later on this week or next week, not exactly sure yet.**

**Have a good week and happy reading to you all! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys, this is actually a re-edit done without my beta readers. I didn't really like how Miki explained things to Midorima, so I changed some things up and made it a little longer. I didn't really look over the other parts and it may still not be the best, but that wasn't really the point of this re-edit. I just wanted to change up parts of the explanation to make it flow better. Besides, I will have my beta readers look over this chapter in the future as well :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

Chapter 20: "Thank you,"

As the coach had suggested, Seirin and Shutoku had several jointed practices and even had a couple of matches against each other. Even a blind person would have felt the tension and passion radiating off of every player on the court.

The day had ended with a joint practice, and Miki found herself sitting outside on a bench with a cold green tea can in her hand and a basketball manual the coach had gave her to study off of. She was studying the types of dribbling and was having a hard time understanding most of it, particularly the wraparound dribble.

"The wraparound dribble is similar to the behind-the-back dribble, thus is another advanced dribbling technique. However, the ball is thrown sideways and bounced behind the player's back. The ball is swung further around the back and thrown forwards with it bouncing on the side or in front of the player's body. The wraparound is often used when an opposing defender lunges for a steal from the side of the player's body. This dribble is executed for the player to quickly pass the defender by throwing the ball around his body." She read aloud, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Swung further around the back and thrown forwards? What does that even mean?"

"It is quite simple."

Miki nearly dropped the items in both her hands from her surprise. "Oh gosh…" she looked up at the source of her surprise and saw Midorima hovering over her with a can of red bean soup and a basketball tucked under his arm. "Oh, Midorima-kun. What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some fresh air." He replied.

She noticed that the boy's hair was wet. He had probably taken a shower before stepping out.

"Are you not cold? I mean…your hair is still wet." She pointed out.

"It's summer." Midorima stated before taking a sip out of his can.

"I suppose…" she nodded before turning her attention back to the manual. She had planned on understanding each dribbling technique before she went to bed.

"The wraparound dribble is not very hard to understand."

Miki sighed. "Probably, but I'm afraid I'm having a hard time understanding it."

The boy was silent for a bit before he set down his can near the bench and started dribbling. "Amuro, come here."

"P-Pardon me?" she blinked in surprise.

"Come here." He echoed.

"A-Alright…" Miki nodded as she placed the manual and can on the bench. She stood and walked over to Midorima. "What is it?"

Without saying another word, Midorima threw the ball sideways, away from her, and bounced it behind his back. He proceeded to quickly pass by her with the ball in his possession.

Miki felt her jaw go slack.

Midorima had just demonstrated the wraparound dribble. "T-That's the wraparound."

"It is." He confirmed.

"I…think I get it now!" she beamed in excitement. "It's so much easier to understand when you read it and see it with your own eyes!"

"Would you like me to demonstrate the rest of the dribbles?"

Miki smiled. "You don't mind?"

"No." the boy coughed awkwardly before he adjusted his glasses with his free hand.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "I've already studied these dribbles, but would you please demonstrate the crossover, in and out, hesitation, behind-the-back, different heights, and ankle breaking? Those are the ones that are on the manual."

"I am able to demonstrate all, but ankle breaking." Midorima answered.

"Oh…" she said in disappointment. "Is it really that hard that even you can't do it?"

"I know one person who can do it." He stated.

"Who?"

"My middle school captain."

The two were quiet for a bit.

"Is he…part of the 'Generation of Miracles', too?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

They fell silent once more, before Midorima broke it by dribbling the ball.

"This is the crossover." He stated, before flawlessly demonstrating the dribble.

Miki was no basketball expert, but she could tell that the green-haired boy was extremely talented. She had seen his inhuman shooting abilities, but when he demonstrated the different dribbles, he moved almost…gracefully. It almost made her jealous of the boy. She was sure if she tried the different dribbles, she would have look like a penguin waddling around with a bouncy ball.

"Do you think I will ever be able to see the ankle break?" she questioned.

The boy was quiet for a brief moment. "Most likely. He plays basketball for Rakuzan."

"Rakuzan? Isn't that one of the best schools of Japan?"

Midorima nodded stiffly. "Yes, it is."

"Oh, I see…" she said awkwardly.

"Do…do you enjoy work?"

Miki blinked in surprise. Midorima was actually striking up a conversation with her.

"Y-Yes!" she nodded. "Yes, I do. And it is really helping my – "

She cut herself off once she realized she was about to tell the boy about her mother.

He must have sensed her discomfort. "Y-You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to."

Miki fell silent. Should she tell Midorima about her mother? Was it too fast to tell him? They weren't exactly friends yet, so she wasn't so sure if she should tell him everything. At the same time, he had helped her get the job, which really helped them all out.

With that thought, she took a huge gulp of air and shook her head. "I don't mind…I mean, you are the one that helped me get the job and all. So I guess I could tell you unless you don't want to hear what I have to say. It is personal and a bit heavy, so I understand if you don't want to hear it. I mean, it is really – "

"I don't mind." He interrupted her nervous rambling.

She took a seat on the bench and grabbed hold of her drink. "Are you sure?"

"Are _you _sure?" he countered as he took a seat beside her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm sure."

He didn't say anything, waiting for her to compose herself.

Miki took another huge breath and started. "I don't really know how to start." She laughed nervously. "I never really told anyone other than Kimiko. Everyone else that know is family."

Midorima merely waited, not wanting to disrupt her thoughts and flow.

"My mother is sick. Really sick. Like a cancerous kind of sick." She blurted out. She didn't know how to start everything without starting with the absolute worst part.

She avoided eye contact with the boy next to her and looked down at her lap. Miki took another deep breath and continued.

"We have a very supportive and kind family that are willing to pay for the hospital bills. But my sister and I feel like we shouldn't rely on our family too much. It doesn't…feel right. And it makes us uncomfortable. It may sound a little messed up, but we feel like we have to owe them after it is all done. The sad thing is, we don't have anything to give back right now. Perhaps we could pay them back in the future, but they are sacrificing a lot for us. _A lot. _Shiho used to work somewhere, but got fired for a problem between her and a customer that is the daughter of the owner or something like that…I don't really remember." Miki broke off with a humourless laugh. "Shiho has always been one for trouble. My mother says she takes after our dad…" she looked off into the distance, remembering the time her family was not so broken.

Midorima waited.

"You see my mother isn't the only reason why my sister and I feel like we are in debt. About two years ago, my father passed away from a car accident, so we were left to look after our mother." Miki continued. "At least, that's what it felt like…

"After Shiho got fired, both of us tried to find jobs to pay for our mother's hospital bills. Unfortunately, Shiho couldn't find another good job – most places don't really accept high school students. In most of Asia, most students are either studying or involved with clubs, so we both decided to drop joining clubs and just focus on finding a stable part time job.

"So that's when I asked you," she smiled up at the boy gently. "I was so relieved when you helped me get a job at Inoue's. You really don't know the magnitude of your help, it means a lot to my family. My sister and I are both extremely grateful to you, for helping me find a stable and well paying job – Inoue-san is very kind and pays me more than he should to a part time high school student – you found me a really great place to work at." Miki maintained eye contact with the boy and gave him another smile. He returned her smile with a small and shy smile.

"When I get my paychecks, I usually just send them to the hospital immediately before my aunts and uncles could try and cover for it." Miki finished, before realizing something. She almost smacked herself for forgetting such an important detail.

She really sucked at this explaining thing.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention…you're probably wondering why I live apart from my sister." She glanced over at Midorima, who merely nodded in response.

"Well, we are all originally from Kanagawa. My mother was admitted to a hospital there, but they told us that it would be better to move her to a larger hospital, so she was moved over to the best one in Tokyo." She started bitterly. "I didn't want to be apart from her, so I called up an aunt who lives here in Tokyo and asked her if I could stay. She said yes, and I started packing.

"Shiho and I have younger twin brothers, you see. Their names are Takashi and Takeshi. " Miki grinned slightly at the mention of her younger brothers. Her grin faded as she continued. "Takashi was always closer to me than Shiho, so when he found out that I was moving to Tokyo, he cried and cried until I let him come with me. Takeshi didn't want to leave Shiho even though his twin was moving to Tokyo, so him and Shiho live in Kanagawa with my cousins. I think Takeshi held some resentment against me for taking Takashi away from him. I don't really blame him…I split up our broken family more and broke it more." She ran a hand through the ends of her hair, smoothening out the knots nervously.

"Well…that's it, I guess," she murmured. "I don't really have much else to say." She squeezed her eyes shut, not sure how the boy would react. She had just spilled a whole lot of personal junk on him.

Midorima was quiet for several long moments.

She felt her heart sink in her chest. Had it been too early to spill such a thing to the boy? Was it wrong of her to tell the boy such a personal thing?

Her mind was whirling and just as she was about to burst into tears, she felt a large hand cover the top of her head.

Her eyes flew open and she looked over at her crush.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She sniffed slightly. "What for?"

"For…for telling me."

Was it really worth thanking her for? She had so much more to thank _him _for.

"Well…you're welcome." She nodded, accepting his thanks nonetheless.

"I'm sorry for your mother and father," he said awkwardly. "It didn't even cross my mind that something like this would be the reason why you asked for a job."

"Now…you know." Miki whispered.

He nodded and kept his hand on her head.

The gesture may have a bit weird from anyone else, but Miki found his hand oddly comforting. It was almost as if his warmth seeped through his hand and into her body, embracing her and keeping her calm.

The boy had such a weird affect on her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was better, I'm not sure if any of you re-read chapters, but yeah...this is the change for now. We still have a long way before my beta readers get to this chapter XD**

**Unfortunately, I haven't had the time to read over any reviews starting from chapter 20, so I don't know how you guys thought of it. Buut, if you guys have any further suggestions for the future, leave them in your reviews, so that I can improve and fix some things from the chapter in the future.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Happy reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry for the later update! I was out on Monday and was planning to post yesterday, but there was a problem with the server -.- Fortunately the bug was fixed and yeah!  
**

**Just a little reminder to you all that I am re-editing previous chapters with the help of my two beta readers, _Meiko Atsushi _and _ShiroNekoIsMe_! You will be able to tell what chapters are re-edited because I will be naming the chapters every time I re-upload each chapter.**

**That's it for now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 21: "We were so strong"

How could a boy be so graceful?

She watched in awe as Midorima skillfully passed every person on the court and scored yet another perfect three-pointer. He made it look so easy, which she knew wasn't the case.

Miki felt her heart accelerate considerably when she saw the boy look her way after the ball bounced back down to the court. She felt her cheeks heat up as she gave the expectant boy a small smile.

His lips twitched slightly and gave her a nod, acknowledging her awkward attempt at congratulating him.

She clenched her hands into tight fists as she felt the uncomfortable fluttering erupt in the pits of her stomach. It wasn't necessarily unwanted, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. It made her hands turn cold and clammy, and face incredibly red. She was sure most of the team knew that she had some sort of feelings towards the green-haired boy from her blatantly obvious reactions. She wouldn't have been surprised if Seirin knew either. It was all rather embarrassing.

"Amuro, I want you to take a look at these."

Miki tore her eyes away from Midorima and looked over at the rather amused coach.

"P-Pardon me?" she wanted to hit herself for not regaining her composure in time. The last thing she wanted was for the coach to think of her as a fool.

"I want you to take a look at these profiles I have gathered." The coach stated as he handed her a thin folder.

She took it and peered at it curiously. "What profiles are these, sir?"

"The 'Generation of Miracles'," he said in a grave tone. "I have asked Midorima for some help and was able to gather as much data and information on them as possible. I think it would be beneficial for you to know the skills of these talented freshmen and learn the techniques and plays they often execute. I would like for you to take a look at these profiles during practice. Midorima offered to help after practice is over, since he is the one that knows them the best."

"I see…"

"I would also like for you to come up with four plays." Nakatani crossed his arms over his chest. "Not four per player, but one per each."

She nodded and opened the folder. "Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuro…"

"And with Midorima, that is the infamous 'Generation of Miracles'."

She studied each of their pictures carefully. "Even in pictures, they give off a strong aura."

"That is the 'Generation of Miracles'." The coach said solemnly.

Miki fell quiet as she started reading over Kise Ryouta's profile. She stared at the picture and noted he was indeed good looking. He was the "blondie model" Shiho always complained about.

She noted that while the boy was shorter than Midorima, he was still a whole lot taller than the average Japanese teenaged boy. Miki flipped through the different profiles and noticed that all of them were very tall with the exception of Akashi, who stood at 173 cm. The tallest, Murasakibara was a startling height of over two metres. She couldn't even picture how tall he would be in real life.

"These all sound like super powers…" she muttered as she read over each of their special abilities. "Emperor Eye…" she paused at Akashi's profile and brushed her fingers over the boy's cold and different coloured eyes.

For the rest of practice, Miki remained silent and focused as she carefully read over each of Midorima's ex-teammates' profiles. She flipped back and forth between the manual and profile, to better understand each boy's capabilities. To put simply, she was astound by the amount of talent they each had. It seemed unreal and she was starting to understand how much they earned the ridiculous and rather flamboyant title of "the Generation of Miracles".

She wasn't aware that practice had been over and that the boys were all leaving the gym. It wasn't until a tall figure sat beside her that she looked up and realized she was alone with the person.

"Midorima-kun!" she smiled as soon as her eyes met his. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you," he pointed at the folder in her hands. "Have you finished looking over the profiles?"

"For the most part," she nodded. "It is almost hard to believe high school students possess such talents."

"Well…"

Miki wanted to smack herself. She had almost forgotten that Midorima was also a part of the "Generation of Miracles".

"It isn't a bad thing!" she retaliated. "It just shows how talented you really are."

Midorima blushed. It was one of the first times Miki was able to see his embarrassed face full on.

It was endearing.

His eyes couldn't seem to focus on one spot and he kept clenching then unclenching his hands. His glasses seemed to have slipped from the bridge of his nose. She could see the top of his eyes without his glasses blocking it. He had extremely long eyelashes.

Midorima let out an uncomfortable cough, effectively snapping Miki out of her trance.

She immediately looked away from the boy as she realized she had been openly ogling the boy.

He coughed again. "Who stood out to you most?"

Miki quickly regained her composure and flipped through the pages. "Akashi-kun."

"As expected," he sighed heavily.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" she asked meekly.

Midorima looked down at Akashi's profile with hard eyes. "No. I should have expected as much."

"Because of his skill?"

"Yes."

"It says here that he is good at ankle breaking. Isn't that the dribbling technique that you couldn't show me?"

His eyes hardened more. "Yes."

"…I'm sorry…" she whispered as she looked down at her hands. "Am I asking too much?"

Midorima sighed. "No, it's fine."

Miki didn't know what to do. It was clear that he didn't want to talk about Akashi, but she had to talk about him and the others. She had to come up with plays against each "Generation of Miracle".

"Coach told me to come up with plays against each one." She said, avoiding the word "Generation of Miracles".

His eyebrows rose at her statement. "That won't be easy."

"I know." She murmured dejectedly. She really needed Midorima's help. She was still new to basketball no matter how much she studied off the manual.

She required guidance.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to help if you don't want to." Miki sighed. "I can just ask Kazunari-kun or Miyaji-senpai for help."

His eyes snapped to hers. "I can help."

She hesitated. "Are you sure? I really do understand if you – "

"I'll do it."

She paused and studied the boy carefully. She wasn't the best reader in the world, but she wanted to make sure there weren't any signs of discomfort. She didn't like the thought of bothering him.

"All of them are strong," he started slowly. "They were my teammates in Teiko, and we dominated every tournament we went to. There was no competition."

Miki felt a shiver run down her spine, as she took in the serious glint in Midorima's deep green eyes. There was something about the way he spoke about them that made her want to shrink back away from him. Every time he spoke of the "Generation of Miracles", there was an underlying hint of sadness and anger. She couldn't possibly understand why.

"We were so strong," he adjusted his glasses. "So strong that we couldn't find it in us to enjoy the game. No one even bothered fighting back."

She remained silent, not wanting to interrupt.

"Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara started skipping practices. Akashi tried his best to keep them together and to move forward as a team. However, after nearly losing a one-on-one with Murasakibara, he decided to let them go." Midorima said. "With that incident, he awoke another side to him, which in turn awakened the Emperor Eye. Akashi and I were the only ones left to practice. I didn't agree with skipping practice, but could understand why Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara wanted to.

"We had a phantom sixth man," his serious mood lifted slightly as he looked up at the ceiling with a light smirk. "He was not talented in basketball when we first started. He wound up in the third string and could barely shoot or dribble properly. But, he loved basketball."

Miki felt bad for the phantom sixth man. She loved baking and she was good at it. Seeing such success made her incredibly happy. If she wasn't good at baking, she wasn't so sure how she would have felt about it.

"You've met the phantom sixth man," Midorima stated. "It's Kuroko."

"Kuroko-kun?" she echoed in shock. "The boy who is here in the summer camp?"

"Yes," he nodded. "He told me in our first match that he would change the ways of the 'Generation of Miracles' by defeating each and every one of us."

"But he isn't strong." She pointed out.

"Kuroko is more of a support player. The other boy you met, Kagami is his partner. The two play very well together as Kuroko supports Kagami and lets him shine more than he would by himself."

"Is Kagami-kun as strong as the 'Generation of Miracles'?" Miki asked curiously.

"No," he shook his head. "If each of us were to go on a one-on-one with him, he would lose. However, with Kuroko and his team, he is able to take us down. Kagami and Kuroko already defeated Kise and I. They lost terribly to Aomine and his team."

She didn't say anything and just watched Midorima's slightly amused face in confusion. What was so funny?

"Aomine and Kise are going to go against each other after summer." Midorima said as though he heard her mental question. "It will be the first time any of us went against another in a tournament. While it is supposed to be a Touou and Kaijo match, it will most definitely end up as an almost one-on-one against Aomine and Kise."

She fidgeted in her seat. "Do you…Is it okay if I go watch that match with you?"

He looked at her in surprise.

"It's just that I want to see how strong the rest of the 'Generation of Miracles' are compared to you. It's hard to imagine an equally strong player as you." Miki said hurriedly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Very well." Midorima answered as he swiftly looked away from her.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." She whispered softly.

He nodded in response.

Miki smiled and looked down at the folder on her lap. She was incredibly happy Midorima had shared something personal to her as she did a few nights back.

* * *

**A/N: Midorima shared something personal with her! They are opening up to each other :)**

**I'm pretty excited with the turn of events, I can't wait until I write the confession chapter! .**

**Ahaha, I don't have much to say like usual, so I'll just leave it at that!**

**Happy reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the late update! I started school a week ago and things have been a little hectic. I guess this is what it means to be a senior in high school T.T In Canada, we don't have SATs or anything like that, so we just have to do well during our school year. I plan on getting all 90s this year!  
**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience and support. Since I am going to be busier now, I am going to be posting once a week. There is no set day, so just keep your eyes peeled. And if I miss an update, please understand the demands of being a student! I will try my best to update once a week!  
**

**I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

* * *

Chapter 22: "Is…Is he always like this?"

Summer training camp flew by a breeze and Miki was happy to say that she had become quite close with Midorima in the last few days of the camp. They had managed to start casually talking and joking around with one another. Of course there were still those uncomfortable and awkward silences, but they weren't as frequent.

"Are you going home?" Midorima asked her.

"No," Miki shook her head with a small smile. "I was talking about it with my aunt and decided to go to my relatives in Kanagawa for the rest of the summer. How about you, Midorima-kun? Are you going home?"

She was most definitely excited to see her siblings again, but she was also looking forward to seeing her relatives after so long.

The boy nodded. "I must continue to practice for basketball and review my notes, so that I don't fall behind in school."

"You won't," she laughed. "Teachers expect students to not have studied over the summer break."

"It is still good to do."

"I'm sure it is," Miki grinned in amusement. "However, I don't think I will be doing that for the remainder of my summer. I'm visiting family."

Midorima nodded with a slight smirk. "I do not think you would either way."

She merely nodded, before the meaning behind his words fully sunk in.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Miki playfully glared up at the boy.

Midorima let a small smile take over his face. "Nothing at all."

She felt a smile spread across her face despite herself. She could really get used to talking with her crush in such a manner.

* * *

Miki stepped off the train with a big smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see her family again.

She immediately caught sight of her siblings and family at the train station, waiting for her.

Her eyes met her sister's and Shiho gave her a large grin. Shiho nudged their two younger siblings and pointed towards her.

Takashi and Takeshi smiled widely, and waved happily at her. She was relieved to see Takeshi's forgiveness wasn't temporary.

Miki rushed towards them and pulled her two younger brothers into a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you boys again!" she gushed as she kissed both their heads.

The twins broke out into happy peals of laughter and squirmed in her arms.

"Gross, nee-chan!" Takashi squealed.

She pouted playfully. "Are you calling nee-chan's kisses gross?"

"Yeah!" Takeshi piqued.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" she peeled her arms off of her brothers and started tickling them profusely.

She heard the rest of her family laugh along with her brothers. It felt good to be back at home.

"Okay, okay, nee-chan isn't gross!" Takashi relented in between his giggles.

"Sorry, Miki-nee!" Takeshi panted.

"Good."

Miki pulled her hands away from her brothers and gave them both a warm smile. They smiled back at her and she straightened herself to greet the rest of her family.

"It's so good to see you again, nee-chan." Shiho smiled. "Takashi's the one that came up with the ingenious idea, so you should thank him."

Miki grinned down at her younger brother. "Thank you for letting me visit Kanagawa again, Takashi."

"You're welcome, Miki-nee!" he replied.

"It's been a long time, Miki." Her aunt stepped forward and pulled her niece into an embrace. "You've become so pretty during the time we've been apart."

Miki chuckled and hugged her aunt back. "Thank you, ba-san. I'm glad to see you again."

"Miki!" her cousin, Yoshino attacked her as soon as her aunt pulled away.

"Yoshino!" she couldn't help but squeal. She had always been close with Yoshino and was absolutely ecstatic to see her again.

"Oh my gosh, it's been too long! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Yoshino!"

Miki felt her eyes well up with tears as she glanced at the rest of her family who looked at her with tender and loving eyes. She had missed them dearly. The family she grew up with in her childhood and early teenage years.

"Miki."

She pulled away from Yoshino and smiled up at her older cousin. "Yoshi-chan!"

"Missed me?" he cocked his head to the side with a teasing grin.

She laughed and hugged her cousin. "Of course, silly."

"And do you have to call me 'Yoshi-chan'?" she could practically hear the grimace in his voice. "I'm in my last year of high school, you know."

"I know," she giggled. "But Yoshi-chan is Yoshi-chan."

He groaned and pulled away from her, letting his father finally greet her.

"Welcome back, Miki." Her uncle stepped forward and gave her a light hug as well.

"Thank you, ji-san," she smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"You as well."

"Well!" Yoshino exclaimed excitedly, breaking the soft moment between everyone. "We have to hurry!"

Miki pulled away from her uncle and gave her cousin a confused look. "Hurry for what?"

Shiho moaned.

Uh oh. That couldn't mean good news.

* * *

"So…I'm going to meet Kise-kun and the rest of the basketball team?"

Shiho groaned. "You don't have to be so polite. You can just call him blondie, like I do."

"But that's rude." Miki disputed.

"So? You don't have to be polite to the dumb blondie."

"Shiho!"

"What!"

"You're being rude!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Yoshino sighed at her cousins' sisterly antics. "I didn't really miss this from you guys. The arguing and stuff."

Yoshitaka laughed. "Two cute girls arguing over a model? I think that's fine."

Shiho scrunched up her nose and hit her cousin. "Ew, Yoshi-chan! We're your cousins! And we were _not _arguing over the blondie."

"I can't deny a girl's beauty." Yoshitaka shrugged, ignoring his cousin's last statement. "I am lucky to have pretty cousins."

"Yoshi-chan, stop it." Miki blushed. It felt weird getting complimented by her cousin. But Yoshitaka had always been like that.

He had a fatal weakness to girls.

"I missed embarrassing you." He grinned.

"Moriyama Yoshitaka-chan, stop it!"

Yoshino and Shiho laughed.

"Man, I forgot how easily embarrassed you got, Miki." Yoshino teased.

"Not you too!" she groaned.

"You kind of remind me of my boyfriend." Yoshino mused.

"I still can't believe you are dating." Miki shook her head, recovering from her embarrassment.

"I don't know whether I should be offended or not."

She laughed and shook her head again. "No, it's not that. It's just weird, I guess. I haven't dated myself, so it is a little weird that you got a head start?"

"I'll say," Yoshitaka grumbled.

Yoshino's boyfriend was the captain of the Kaijo basketball team and Yoshitaka's close friend. It irked the boy when he found out that his sister and friend were dating.

Miki secretly thought he was jealous that his sister _and _his best friend were dating, while he wasn't.

It was amusing to say the least.

"Don't worry," Shiho linked arms with her older sister. "You will find a boyfriend soon." She gave her a discrete wink, making her flush red again.

"Shut up." Miki hissed.

Shiho just shrugged and glanced over at their older cousin. "I don't know about you, though."

"I second that." Yoshino nodded in agreement.

"Third." Miki chimed in after her cousin.

"You guys are such bullies."

* * *

To say Miki was baffled would have been an understatement. She didn't know what she expected from the blonde basketball player, but she certainly hadn't expected him to be so…_eccentric_.

"Shihocchi!"

"Blondie."

"Wah! So mean!" the blonde sulked dramatically at her sister's deadpan response.

Miki leaned over to her cousin and whispered. "Is…Is he always like this?"

The boy threw his arms around Shiho. Miki could almost feel her eyes pop out in shock.

Yoshino rolled her eyes and nodded. "Basically. There are times when he gets serious and calms down a bit. But, he's mostly like this to my boyfriend and Shiho."

"What is with the two anyway?" Miki narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she watched Shiho turn red and push the boy away from her.

"It's very complicated." Yoshitaka mused, also watching the two. "You can't really say that they are friends, but they aren't strangers either. In a way, they're more than friends, but not. It's very confusing."

She nodded. "I'll say."

"Eh? So this is your sister?" Kise turned his attention to the girl. "Wow, she's pretty like you, Shihocchi!"

"No hitting on my sister, idiot!" Shiho smacked the boy across the head.

"So mean!"

Miki smiled as she watched her sister drag the blonde away from her.

"I didn't even get to introduce myself!" Kise protested.

"I don't want to introduce a creep to my sister." Shiho snapped. "There has to be someone who is safe from Kisenitis."

"Kisenitis?" the blonde boy frowned.

"It's a very annoying infection people get upon meeting you. It's incurable, you see. I'm diseased for life."

"Shihocchi is too mean!"

Yoshino pulled Miki away from the blonde boy and Shiho. "Hey, I see him now! Let's go meet my boyfriend!"

"O-Okay."

Yoshitaka followed the two rather unwillingly.

Yoshino ran up to a tall boy with black hair and rather bushy eyebrows. He had a slight scowl on his face, but his face brightened significantly as he caught sight of his girlfriend. She let go of Miki's arm and walked up to her boyfriend's side, almost shyly. The two exchanged a brief glance and had soft smiles on their faces.

Miki could hear her cousin gag from behind her.

"This is my boyfriend and captain of the basketball team, Kasamatsu Yukio." Yoshino smiled up at the taller boy beside her. "He's in his last year of high school."

Miki timidly smiled up at the boy. "Hello, senpai," she bowed slightly. "I'm Amuro Miki. It's nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you, too." Kasamatsu stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head impishly.

"He's a little shy around girls, you see." Yoshino teased.

"H-Hey!"

Yoshino and her older brother laughed at the basketball captain's discomfort.

"So Miki, is there any cute girls at your school that you could set me up with?"

She nearly choked on her drink at the unexpected question. "W-What?"

"I don't have much luck with girls at our school because of Kise." Yoshitaka sighed dejectedly. "The girls tend to create some sort of flock around him. It's really annoying."

"What school do you go to, Amurocchi?" Kise asked, butting into the conversation.

"I go to Shutoku High School."

Kise perked up in visible interest. "Do you know Midorimacchi?"

"Midorimacchi?" she frowned. "Do you mean Midorima Shintaro-kun?"

"Yeah, him!"

"Yes, I know him." She paused for a moment. "I'm the manager of the Shutoku basketball team."

"You are?" Yoshitaka looked over at her in surprise. "How come we haven't seen you during tournaments?"

"I joined a little late." She admitted. "But I will be seeing you guys at the rest of Interhigh and the Winter Cup!"

"Yay!" Kise cheered before looking over at Shiho. "Shihocchi, why don't you become our manager?"

"Over my dead body."

"That's too extreme!"

Shiho crossed her arms and glared at the blonde. "I'm not about to go around playing manager with you boys. Besides, I have to start looking for a job."

"I offered you one." The boy reminded her.

"And I have refused it many times! Dammit blondie, no means no!"

Miki glanced over at her sister in curiosity. "What job?"

Shiho fell silent and gave Kise her nastiest glare, as if challenging him to keep his mouth shut.

The model dismissed her defiant stare and smiled down at Miki. "A model!"

Everyone fell silent.

"A…A what now?" Miki asked dumfounded.

"A model!" Kise flailed his arms around as if emphasizing a point. "Like me! I think Shihocchi is pretty enough to be a model."

Yoshitaka gave his junior a hard stare. "I know my cousin is pretty and all. But I don't know what to think about her modeling."

"It's not that bad!" Kise defended.

"I will not, for the sake of my life, model." Shiho gritted her teeth in frustration. "I will have to do bikini shoots and I know it!"

Kasamatsu sputtered out in surprise and started coughing uncontrollably. Yoshino gave her boyfriend a weird look before hitting his back to ease his coughing fit.

Yoshitaka looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "Kise, I may be fine with other girls doing it…but my family? Not so much."

"Senpai, it won't be bad!"

"I somehow doubt it." Shiho snapped.

"L-Let's just drop it, shall we?" Miki broke out, not wanting to push her sister's buttons. The last thing she wanted was for Shiho to explode in front of the basketball team.

"Fine." Kise pouted.

"Fine!" Shiho sharply turned away from everyone and strutted off to the corner.

Miki glanced at the pair and couldn't help but be grateful that she got along with Midorima. It would have been disastrous if they got along like her sister and Kise did.

If only Shiho and Kise got along like she did with Midorima. There wouldn't be so much havoc and loudness that followed them. She could tell they had gathered unwanted attention as many people at the park were staring at them.

She let out a long sigh and dragged her hand across her face.

If only her sister would mature and not get upset over the smallest of things.

* * *

**A/N: Not much of MidoMiki this chapter! However, she finally met Kise and the Kaijo crew! I don't know how many of you picked up on the little hint that Moriyama is Miki and Shiho's cousin! He was referred to as "Yoshi-chan" in one of the earlier chapters and mentioned a few times when Miki talked about Kaijo.**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Just a little reminder that I am re-editing the previous chapters and currently have chapters 1 and 2 up! If you are interested, you can read the improved version of each! You will be able to tell when my chapters are edited based on the titles? Table of contents kind of thing? Well, yeah..**

**Happy reading and have a great week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I have an assignment in each class due this coming week, so I have been working on it all week and haven't found much time to write a full chapter. I was able to write a few bits and pieces here and there, and I finally managed to wrap things up today.  
**

**Hope you all like this chapter! This is something that actually follows the canon story, so I hope you all don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 23: "Basketball is just amazing."

"Go see the match between Touou and Kaijo?" Miki stared up at her crush in surprise. "T-Together?"

"Yes," Midorima nodded curtly as he awkwardly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It would be very educational for you."

She nodded slowly. "I…suppose it would."

"So?" he asked her rather impatiently. "Would you like to go see the match between Touou and Kaijo tonight?"

She didn't have work in the evening, so she was off the hook. Her aunt wouldn't mind her staying out as long as it was for school.

"Alright," Miki answered. "I just need to text my aunt and let her know."

"Of course," he said. "We'll go right after practice."

"Sounds good." She smiled shyly.

Midorima gave her one last nod before jogging into the boy's changing room.

* * *

The stadium was far more packed than Miki imagined. She didn't realize how popular basketball was until she arrived with Midorima.

"Nee-chan!" a familiar voice called out.

She froze in her tracks and turned sharply. "Shiho!"

Midorima glanced over curiously and watched as two girls approached Miki.

"Yoshino! You're here too?" Miki laughed joyously. "Are you here to watch Yoshi-chan, Kise-kun, and your boyfriend play?"

"Yep!" Yoshino replied as she gave her cousin a quick hug. "Shiho and I wanted to come out and cheer for the team!"

"Excuse you!" Shiho glared at Yoshino. "I'm here to cheer for _Yoshi-chan_. Not the team."

"That's a little rude, Shiho." Yoshino tutted.

"I don't care." Shiho crossed her arms rather grumpily before catching sight of Midorima who had been silently watching the entire exchange. "Who are you?"

Miki stiffened. "U-Um…Shiho, this is Midorima Shintaro-kun. Midorima-kun, this is my younger sister, Shiho."

She was nearly sweating buckets. And it wasn't because of the heat.

Two very important people to Miki were in front of each other and scrutinizing each other with distaste evident on both their faces. She wanted to shrink away and just disappear.

Miki tensed a little as she watched her younger sister back away from the intense stare down. "I'm a little disappointed."

Midorima raised his chin a bit as though looking down on Shiho.

"What could you possibly be disappointed about?" he questioned haughtily.

"You're not all that special." Shiho deadpanned. "Miki-nee described you like some sort of God, but you are quite literally a human. A boring one."

"S-Shiho!" Miki cried out in embarrassment. She felt her face flush red as Midorima glanced over at her in slight surprise. Why did her sister have to embarrass her in front of her crush?

"What, it's true." She drawled.

Miki watched her crush glare at her younger sister heatedly, obviously holding back for her sake. She relaxed a little as she saw the boy making an effort for her.

"But I guess you're not that bad." Shiho continued as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot. "You helped us pay for oka-san's hospital bills in a way."

"It wasn't a problem." Midorima said in slight arrogance.

Shiho merely nodded. "You helped nee-chan get a job. I guess you really aren't that bad. Not as bad as what I thought of the 'Generation of Miracles'."

Midorima raised a brow. "You know of the Generation of Miracles?"

"How could I not?" Shiho asked dryly. "One happens to go to my school and is on the same team as my cousin."

"Kise."

"Yeah, him. The dumb blondie."

Yoshino snorted. "You're being rude."

"Whatever." Shiho grumbled.

"I'm Moriyama Yoshino," her cousin stuck out her hand to the tall green-haired boy. "Shiho and Miki's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Midorima shook her hand.

"So you're some sort of basketball prodigy like Kise, aren't you?" Yoshino asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Didn't you guys all go to the same middle school or something?" Shiho inquired. "I recall dumb blondie saying something like that."

"Yes, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, and I joined the basketball team in first year. Kise joined in his second year."

"Wow, really? I thought he would have joined at the same time as the rest of you 'Generation of Miracles'."

"Kise started basketball because he admired Aomine."

Everyone looked up at the boy in surprise. "Really? I didn't know that." Shiho mused.

"Kise has the ability to copy other people's moves." Midorima looked down at Miki as if waiting for her approval.

She nodded.

"He can apply that to many things," he continued. "He tried out for many different sports before he came across the basketball club. Kise saw Aomine play and was intrigued."

"Huh, so that is his story." Shiho mused aloud. "I thought the whole 'Generation of Miracles' thing started in your first year of junior high."

"No, it was second year."

"Interesting."

"Let's go look for a spot." Yoshino suggested. "The seats all look taken. I guess we can watch standing up."

"Standing up." Shiho echoed, disgruntled.

"There's no other choice." Miki told her sister.

"Ugh, fine."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Kaijo play." Miki stated as the group picked a spot. "My cousin is on the basketball team as well. I haven't seen them play at all."

"I do recall you saying something like that." Midorima nodded. "It will be your first time seeing Aomine play as well."

"Yeah…"

"Bet he's a monster." Shiho muttered.

"There they are!" She heard someone yell out from the audience.

Cheers erupted the stadium as the two teams stepped out onto the court. Bright blue jerseys stood out in comparison to Touou's black jersey. There was something eerie about it. It was as if Touou was purposely hiding in the shadows. It was rather intimidating.

Miki scanned the court for a brief moment before she recognized Kise, Yoshitaka, and Kasamatsu. While she had met the entire team, she had spoken the most with those three.

Her eyes fell on a tanned tall boy who she recognized almost immediately.

"That's Aomine-kun."

Midorima nodded gravely. "That is."

The stadium fell silent as Kise and Aomine approached one another. They exchanged a few words before looking at each other intently.

"The eye sex is real." Shiho snorted.

Miki looked over at her sister in horror as Midorima gave Shiho a disgusted look. "Shiho!"

"What?" Shiho rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying."

"You really need to learn to filter out some things you say!"

Yoshino chortled. "How about everything?"

"Oh, there's Yukio-kun!" Yoshino squealed. "He's shaking the Touou captain's hand! Go Kasamatsu Yukio!"

"He's a decent player." Midorima nodded.

"He's Yoshino's _boyfriend_." Shiho grunted.

"Interesting…"

"The second game of the quarterfinals, Kaijo High School against Touou Academy will now begin!"

Everyone fell silent as they started the tip off.

A dark haired boy from Kaijo managed to take control of the ball.

"The game is starting! Kaijo got the ball!"

Yoshino cheered loudly as Kasamatsu got possession of the ball.

Miki wasn't sure if the Kaijo basketball captain heard his girlfriend or not as he smirked slightly and threw a clean pass to Kise. "Whatever, our ace is Kise!" he shouted.

More cheers broke out as Kise caught the ball and went face to face with Aomine.

"Kise vs. Aomine," Midorima said as he leaned forward in interest. "How interesting."

Kise and Aomine glared each other down for a slight moment before the blonde managed to break out of the tanned boy's defense.

"He slipped away!" someone from the crowd cheered.

Kise's glory didn't last a second longer as Aomine immediately turned around and stole the ball from behind the blonde.

"Dammit, Kise!" Shiho yelled out in apprehension.

Miki glanced over at her sister curiously. She was rather surprised her tsundere sister was showing some concern to the boy she claimed to be a "dumb blondie".

Kise peeked behind him and gave Aomine a hard glare. The latter merely smirked and whispered some words to him, obviously taunting the former. The tanned boy passed the ball to player number 6, a tall blonde haired boy.

"No good. It's a steal!" the commentator yelled out enthusiastically. "Touou on the offensive!"

Kaijo's number 8 blocked Touou's number 6.

"Go Kaijo!" Yoshino screamed.

Midorima gave a hard stare at the loud girl before averting his attention back to the game.

The blonde player on Touou passed to a rather innocent looking player, who immediately caught the ball and threw it into the net, completely avoiding Yoshitaka's defense. "Excuse me!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Dammit, Yoshi-chan!" Shiho cried out in frustration.

"Come on…" Miki muttered, getting sucked into the game.

"Wraaar! Lebound!" the player Miki remembered as the loud and obnoxious one who could never say anything properly yelled out. He jumped up and tried to prevent the ball from going into the net. However, he was too late and the ball fell into the net with a nice clean swish.

"What!?" a player from Kaijo yelled out in dismay.

"3 points!" the commentator practically cheered. "Touou takes the lead!"

"That isn't good." Midorima commented.

All three girls perked up and looked at the green-haired basketball player.

"What is?" Yoshino quipped.

"It really does make a difference whichever team scores first." He stated. "The effect is mental and helps the scoring team grasp the rhythm and pace of the game. Kaijo will have to prevent Touou from scoring a second shot if they want to successfully counter."

"I see…" Miki murmured. "Wow, basketball sure is amazing, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Yoshino nodded as the group looked down to the court.

Kise was in possession of the ball.

"Come on, blondie…" Shiho mumbled.

Yoshino and Miki exchanged a glance before looking back down at the game.

The air was tense as everyone watched Kise focus and shoot the ball.

"Hey – " Miki started.

"He's so fast!"

"Kise copied the player's previous shot." Midorima nodded.

"I see you're still just as good at copying people's techniques." Aomine smirked. "But…That's not enough to win!"

Miki watched in shock as Aomine managed to nick the ball and prevent it from falling into the net.

"So fast…" Shiho whispered in awe.

"That's Aomine's power." Midorima stated gravely.

Everything went by so quickly.

Soon enough, Kasamatsu stole the ball and ran with it across the court. He immediately fell into shooting position as soon as he was close enough to the net. "I'm not nice enough to let things go your way so easily!"

"Go Yukio-kun!" Yoshino screamed out.

"Oh!" the announcer said in shock. "Kaijo immediately ties the score!"

"Come on, Kaijo!"

"Okay, defense! Don't let them score!" Kasamatsu yelled at his team, pumping them all up.

"Okay!"

"Amazing," Miki said in awe. "Basketball is just amazing." She admired the way everyone on the court was so into it and were so…united.

Midorima's lip twitched slightly. "It is."

"I'm sorry!" she could hear Kise cry out as Kasamatsu beat him slightly.

Shiho chuckled a bit. "That's right. Get a little beating to knock some sense into you."

"Basketball is just so intense." Yoshino sighed, stretching her arms out as though she was the one playing the game. "Man, I feel so stiff. You just get sucked into it, don't you?"

"Hey, it's Aomine vs. Kise again." Miki noted as she looked back down at the court.

Aomine was in possession of the ball and was murmuring something of a taunting nature to Kise. "Makes me want to sleep." He said clearly so that the audience could hear.

"What is he trying to say?" Shiho narrowed her eyes. "The dumb blondie better not lose his cool!"

Midorima smirked. "He won't."

"Huh? I never said such a thing." Kise said rather coolly.

Aomine tried breaking away from Kise, but the blonde wouldn't let the tanned boy have it.

"Well…I admit that I've learned to appreciate Kurokocchi's way of thinking, and I also feel the urge to see Kaijo win." The model continued. "But right now, I don't care what's right or wrong!"

The blonde boy looked up and stared Aomine in the eye. "I want to defeat you! I'm not mature enough to play basketball logically or while suppressing my instincts."

"Go ahead and try it." Aomine challenged.

* * *

**A/N: I have taken the dialogue from , so creds to them! I had planned this game out a while ago, but I didn't think it would drag out to be two chapters long. I realized that if I wrote it all in one, it would be longer than usual. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**I needed to put some games in place so that Miki could actually see the true power of the Generation of Miracles. Also, Shiho and Yoshino go to Kaijo, so I thought it would be a good game to implement into the story. **

**Thanks for reading another chapter of _Divine Will_! And thanks for your patience! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's nearly two weeks late .**

**I have been busy with school and stressing about university applications, which are going to be starting shortly. I've actually been contemplating my major for post-secondary. It is either just plain ol' English or Creative Writing. I feel like Creative Writing is better suited for me, but I'm not sure how much that major will help with getting a job after I finish school T.T Life is hard.**

**Anyway, thanks for all your continuous support and patience! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 24: "You care about them."

Miki was greatly intrigued. Never had a sport ever managed to suck her into a single game. She didn't know what it was about basketball that drew her in, and she didn't really care for that matter. All she knew was that she was starting to enjoy the sport that her cousin, Midorima, and Kise loved so dearly.

"This isn't looking good for the blondie." Shiho frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That ganguro guy is pretty good."

And her sister was right.

The game had dragged on with no major improvements from Kaijo. Aomine kept winning and overpowering Kise every time they faced each other in what Midorima called a "one-on-one". She feared Touou would win by a large margin – which wouldn't bode well with any of Kaijo's players. She had seen their determination and desire to win reflected in each and every one of their eyes.

Even after the time out Kaijo called as Touou managed to even out the scores with a tie, there wasn't a vast improvement shown from the former team. Miki worried that the game would continue as such.

"Kise was never able to beat Aomine." Midorima stated, breaking the silence that bestowed the group of teens. "It is to be expected."

"Poor Kaijo…" Miki murmured sympathetically. She really wanted Kaijo to experience victory. It was her first time watching a competitive basketball game and wanted her cousin's team to win.

"Come on!" Yoshino yelled out in encouragement. "You can do it, Kaijo!"

"What is Kise-kun doing?" Miki frowned. "I don't understand. They don't seem to have a major plan. They haven't been doing much."

"They do." Midorima disagreed.

All three girls looked up at the boy expectantly, dissatisfied with the boy's cryptic response.

He sighed. "Kise is a part of the 'Generation of Miracles'. With that said, Kaijo, or more specifically, he, surely has a trick up his sleeve. It seems to me that Kaijo is treading carefully and waiting for when Kise manages to pull off that trick."

"I see…" Shiho nodded. "Man, that's some mad calculating business there. Kudos to basketball players."

"Basketball isn't all athleticism and power." Midorima added. "It requires strategy and intellect for the game to be interesting."

The group fell silent at the green-haired boy's words and looked back down at the court. Kise appeared focused.

"I'll quit admiring you." The blonde heaved out with a melancholic smile. "To copy Aominecchi's style."

"What is he saying?" Shiho exclaimed in shock.

"There is a boundary between Kise and Aomine. One that prevents Kise from overpowering his opponent." The bespectacled boy replied.

"And what is that?"

"Admiration."

"What?"

"Kise looks up to Aomine. That respect is the obstacle he needs to overcome to be able to overthrow Aomine and turn the tides."

Shiho crinkled her nose in confusion. "How does respect or admiration prevent blondie from overthrowing the ganguro?"

"It is rather simple. Kise does not want to overthrow his role model. But he is saying that he will stop for the sake of overpowering Aomine." Midorima affirmed. "I think he also means to copy Aomine's style."

Miki's brows rose at the unexpected revelation. "I thought Kise-kun couldn't copy the 'Generation of Miracles'!"

"I suppose that is his trick." He frowned slightly and uttered the last part to himself. "He has grown significantly."

Miki and Shiho exchanged a questioning glance. Did she detect tenderness in the boy's voice? It was surprising to hear such a tone in the usual stoic basketball player.

"Oh my gosh!" Yoshino squealed suddenly.

The two sisters looked over at their cousin in confusion.

"Touou just scored a buzzer beater!"

"That's when the ball goes into the net at the same time as when the buzzer goes off, right?" Shiho inquired.

"That is correct." Midorima nodded in response.

"And that calls for the end of the second quarter. We're going into a ten minute break." The announcer stated as both teams went to their respective benches.

"Touou has 43 points, while Kaijo has 34." Miki frowned. "Kise-kun will have to start his copying soon."

"I'm assuming he hasn't used this technique yet for a good reason." The tall boy stated from beside her.

"And what would that be?" Yoshino asked with a slight frown. "Kaijo is losing. They need all the tricks they can pull off."

"As talented as the 'Generation of Miracles' are, we cannot push ourselves beyond our limits. Remember, we are only teenagers – high school students. We are not professional and competitive basketball players." Midorima reminded the girls. "This means there is only so much of the talent and abilities we can use before our body can't take it anymore. Copying the 'Generation of Miracles' would be very stressful to Kise's body. It is already tiring to us, but for Kise to copy all of us, or at least Aomine with his own ability would be very strenuous."

"I gotta give it to him, that blondie." Shiho smirked in a slightly proud manner. "He's a good basketball player."

"He would be thrilled to hear that, Shiho." Yoshino snickered with her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"If you tell him that, I will deny it." Miki's sister shrugged, unaffected by their cousin's threat. "He wouldn't believe it."

"I don't lie unlike you."

"Rude."

* * *

"We are now starting the third quarter."

Everyone in the stadium started to cheer and chatter amongst each other excitedly. They were all looking forward to the continuation of the game. Miki recalled hearing people betting on the winning team. She was pleasantly surprised to hear that the audience still had hope and believed in Kaijo.

"The third quarter started!" one yelled out.

"Finally the second half!" another chimed in.

"That's right," Miki nodded. "It is the second half of the game."

"Anything can happen in the second half." Midorima mused almost wistfully. "I presume Touou will be on high alert despite being in the lead."

"Oh!" Yoshino shrieked excitedly. "Kaijo is in possession of the ball!"

Miki managed to look down at the court in time to see Kasamatsu pass the ball to Kise.

"Oh! A sudden and quick attack!"

The Touou captain immediately ran towards Kise and blocked his path. "I won't let you past!" he cried out.

Kise lowered his gaze slightly and dribbled the ball oddly. After a few more dribbles, he bounced the ball fast and hard, making it go close to the captain.

Did he lose control of the ball?

"What is he doing?" Shiho whispered anxiously, not understanding what the blonde was trying to achieve.

He immediately took back the ball and zipped past the captain.

Miki felt her jaw slacken in surprise. The movements were oddly familiar. It was almost eerie seeing it get carried out by Kise.

"Oh my gosh…" Shiho murmured in disbelief. "Is that…?"

"That was something he picked up from Aomine." Midorima confirmed gravely. "It seems like he is finally putting his trick out there."

"It seems like he is testing it." Miki frowned as she watched the captain of Touou Academy foul Kise. The latter's movements had been rather carefully executed. It was almost as if the blonde was scared to mess up.

"Testing the waters. He hasn't used to against Aomine yet." Yoshino nodded in agreement. Midorima grunted appreciatively.

The group all looked down at Kise who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. His lips were moving quickly as if he was murmuring to himself. He stood a distance away from the rest of his teammates and no one seemed to approach him.

Everyone in the stadium was silent as they all watched Kise move in a hauntingly familiar manner.

"I think he's kind of getting it."

Miki vaguely heard the words but couldn't distinguish the speaker. She was far too engrossed into the intense game. The tables had unexpectedly turned, and Kaijo could strike back and successfully counter Touou.

Kise was in possession of the ball once more and appeared to be shooting from a strange and unconventional angle.

Touou's number 6 jumped up in an attempt to block Kise's shot, but ended up bumping into him. It was another foul from the black jerseys.

"Pushing, black number 6!" the whistle sounded. "Free throw. Two shots!"

Touou and Kaijo immediately formed a line on either side of Kise as he shot from the free throw line. All was still and quiet as the blonde model dribbled the ball twice.

He scored the first shot.

"Great, Kise! Nice shot!" his teammates cheered from the bench.

Kise's face remained emotionless as the ball got passed back to him. He dribbled it twice again before successfully shooting his last free throw.

"He scored the second one too!" someone cheered from the crowd. "Kaijo's still holding on!"

The celebration was immediately cut short.

It didn't even seem like a second had passed before the ball was shot into Kaijo's net.

"Holy…" Shiho gasped.

Miki's eyes fell on Aomine who had his arm slung in front of him, holding the position for a brief moment before looking at Kise mockingly.

"What!? That went it!?"

"Or rather that was a shot!?"

The stadium started to grow louder as people tried to figure out whether they had truly seen the shot or not.

Miki couldn't blame them. It had happened all too fast.

"Touou has 60 points." Yoshino muttered, incredulous. "Kaijo has 46."

"Aomine-kun's scary." Miki shivered. "I did not expect that at all."

"That's part of Aomine's power." Midorima pursed his lips with a tight look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to cross that." Shiho shook her head in disbelief, still recoiling in shock over the unexpected shot. "Imagine having two of that ganguro guy on the court. That would be insane."

"That will happen once Kise perfects his imitation of Aomine."

The crowd fell silent.

The squeaking of shoes sliding against the floor could be heard throughout the stadium.

All eyes were on the two members of the "Generation of Miracles" as they faced each other off on a one-on-one once again.

Kise's eyes went blank as he started dribbling the ball. He picked up his pace and was soon dribbling in Aomine's unorthodox fashion.

"Come one, blondie!" Shiho yelled out desperately.

Miki was certain Kise heard her sister as his eyes flashed and suddenly broke out of Aomine's defense.

The crowd started acting up as they realized the truth of what had finally happened.

Kise successfully passed Aomine.

The tanned teen yelled out in a rather frustrated tone and jumped after the model. He fouled the blonde.

"No!" a feminine cry echoed throughout the stadium.

It was as if all fell in slow motion.

Kise smirked lightly. He slung his right arm behind Aomine and threw the ball into the air.

All eyes watched the ball fly before it successfully went into the net.

Miki shivered.

The look of pure shock tainted the tanned teen's face. Looking around the court, she could see players from both teams look on at the blonde with expressions of either astonishment, awe, or a mixture of both.

Kise finally copied Aomine.

* * *

The match had been exhilarating to watch. She couldn't find proper words to describe the raw talent presented on the court by Kise and Aomine. It was the perfect demonstration of the power of the "Generation of Miracles".

It was frightening.

The game was drawing to a close and Kaijo managed to even out the scores. However, things were still not on the blue team's favour.

Touou was at 108 points, while Kaijo was at 98, a full ten points behind.

Miki tensed as she watched her cousin attempt a lay up, to only get the ball stolen by Aomine, who then proceeded to score a dunk.

Kise jumped to stop the shot.

Time seemed to stand still as the blonde jumped. Aomine murmured some words to his former teammate, before Kise started falling.

The ball fell into the net with a clean swish and the buzzer went off, sounding louder than ever.

She felt her face pale as she realized the inevitable.

Her cousin lost. Kise lost.

And more importantly, Kaijo lost.

* * *

"I feel bad for Kise-kun and the team." Miki uttered as she walked out of the stadium with Midorima. "I was routing for them."

"I'm sure he learned from the game." The boy stated. "It was the first time members from the 'Generation of Miracles' faced one another in a competitive tournament."

"What did you think of the game, Midorima-kun?"

The bespectacled basketball player fell silent for moment, pondering over his thoughts.

"It was…interesting." He said slowly. "It made me think."

"Of what exactly?"

He looked down at her and held her gaze in a rather serious manner. "It made me think of what I would do if I went against one of them."

"Is that so?" Miki hummed thoughtfully.

"I suppose it has never really crossed my mind that we truly split up and are walking our respective paths. I suppose the game was eye-opening."

"I see…" she murmured, interested in the boy's response. "And how do you feel about that? About going against one of them?"

"I admit that I am excited. I will be able to go full out and have someone challenge me at the same time." Midorima confessed. "It has been a while since I have been pushed beyond my limits."

"How about Seirin?" Miki asked, recalling how the team was bent up over beating the other school's basketball team.

"It is different." He stated. "I know the abilities of the 'Generation of Miracles' and it would be exhilarating to experience firsthand how much they've grown and progressed."

"You care about them." She whispered in slight shock. She would never have thought the green-haired tsundere actually cared about his former teammates. He was a lot more kind hearted than she expected.

Midorima frowned. "I do not."

Miki giggled. Her crush's tsundere tendencies were rather amusing. "You do, too. Why else would you have come to today's match to see Kise-kun and Aomine-kun's game?"

He quieted. "If you say any of this to anyone else, I will deny it."

"Understood." Miki playfully saluted with a laugh.

"Don't laugh, idiot!"

"Sorry, sorry!" she bit down on her bottom lip to prevent any giggles from escaping.

Midorima glanced down at her and immediately turned his face away. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed.

He was embarrassed.

"You know…" Miki started hesitantly. "I liked watching the game."

"Does basketball interest you?"

"Well, yes." She nodded, her hands shaking with nerves at the words she was going to say next. "I…well…I e-enjoyed coming out a-and watching the game with…with you…Midorima-kun."

He looked stunned. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape.

"I-I see," he stuttered as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I enjoyed c-coming out…with y-you…as well."

Miki felt her face flush a deep red. "I-I'm glad."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Maybe…we could do something like this another time?" she surprised herself at her boldness and clear tone.

"P-Perhaps…"

Miki quickly turned her head away from the boy to hide the shy smile forming on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**I will admit, it was rather hard writing this chapter. I didn't want to drag out the game, so I skipped over some details and jumped to the most important parts. I hope you guys don't mind that. **

**Also, creds to ! I have taken some things word for word as the past two chapters have been closely following the canon story line.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading another chapter of _Divine Will_! If you guys would like me to add anymore canon games into the story, I will be able to squeeze maybe one or two more (excluding the ones that Shutoku are involved in).**

**Oh and I am pretty sure this story is going to go over 30 chapters. I would say 30-40? I'm not exactly sure yet :P**

**Happy reading and have a great week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am well aware that I am the worst. D:  
**

**So sorry for the super late update! I have been really busy with school and got sick for two weeks! First I had a cold, which resulted in a freaking ear infection! I have the worst luck when I get sick. It's never just "oh, you're sick". It's "oh, you're sick, but you have this too, so here's some medication". I am still taking antibiotics for my ear infection, but I will done with that soon enough. :D**

**So here's the twenty-fifth(!) chapter of _Divine Will_! I hope it is worth the long wait! Please forgive me and I hope you guys understand! I will never abandon a story that is more than halfway done (a lot more than halfway actually).**

**Also, I am currently beta-ing four stories! I did not expect to get so many requests in such a short time after I opened my beta profile. With that said, I will be a little busy with that too. After I finish _Divine Will _I think I'm gonna take a break with writing and work hard with beta-reading. I have already learned a lot from the stories I am beta-ing for and am enthusiastic to learn more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

* * *

Chapter 25: "Give me your hand."

Miki had been finishing up the rest of her homework after the basketball game when she received an unexpected text message.

_Hello, _it read.

She blushed and smiled happily as she realized the message was from none other than her crush, Midorima Shintaro.

_Hello, _Miki texted back.

_I have thought about what you said._

She tapped her finger against her lip as she tried to figure out what she had said that would have gotten the boy thinking. After a few long moments of pondering, she gave up and asked the boy, _About what?_

_Going out…again…_

She sucked in a quick breath as she read Midorima's text over and over again. Were her eyes fooling her? Had he really sent that? Surely, it hadn't been an accident, right?

_Oh…so what have you thought of? _She hoped she didn't sound disappointed. Perhaps she had tried _too _hard to not seem desperate or overly excited.

_Would…you like to go out somewhere with me again?_

Miki's heart felt as though it was about to burst out of her chest. Her hands turned cold and shaky as she clumsily typed out her response.

_Of course!_

Uh oh. She sounded overly excited.

_I'm glad._

She smiled, but her hands remained shaky. She was just so nervous!

_So where is it that you want to take me?_

She didn't even have to wait a minute before she got her reply. _I have a few places in mind. Meet me at the library by Shutoku tomorrow at 2._

_Okay, should I wear anything in particular?_

_What you normally wear should be fine._

_Alright, then see you tomorrow!_

_See you._

Miki stared at her screen for a few more seconds before she pulled it close to her chest and jumped onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and started squealing into it, all the while kicking her legs against the bed excitedly. She hoped Takashi and her aunt wouldn't hear the almost feral noises coming out of her. She didn't want to have to explain what was wrong with her.

After her short moment of celebration, she rolled onto her back and dialed Shiho's number. She just _had _to share the news with someone.

"Hello?"

Miki grinned. "Shiho!"

"Why the hell do you sound so…perky?" her sister grumbled over the receiver.

"Well, I'm good, thanks for asking." Miki rolled her eyes.

"Fine, why are you calling?"

"That isn't any better."

"Why are you calling?" her sister repeated. "We literally saw each other a few hours ago."

"Something happened in the few hours apart."

"Spit it out, nee-chan."

Miki giggled. "You _won't _believe it! I can barely believe it myself!"

"Stop beating around the bush and get to it, woman!" Shiho snapped impatiently.

"Rude." Miki sighed, before continuing. "Anyways, Midorima-kun asked if we could hang out tomorrow!"

"So…it's a date?"

Miki choked on her own spit and started coughing.

"I mean, it should be one if it made you feel like you had to call me." Shiho stated.

Miki wheezed and gulped in a deep breath. "Well…I-I guess so…"

"Aw, nee-chan is finally going out on a date!" Shiho teased. "When is the wedding, huh?"

"Shiho!"

"All joking aside, I am happy for you. It's about time to have a boyfriend! Especially that Midorima dude."

"You think so?" Miki asked shyly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well, it is about as clear as day, sis." Shiho deadpanned. "Yoshino kept asking me if you and grass-head are a thing after you two left together."

Miki groaned. "That's embarrassing…"

"I think it's kinda cute."

She remained quiet before letting out a sigh. "I…I really like him, Shiho. I don't want to mess things up."

"You won't, nee-chan." Her younger sister assured her. "Besides, greenie is a newbie in relationships as well."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. People like him reek of singleness."

"That's a little rude, don't you think?"

"Whatever." Shiho laughed. "Anyway, just have fun and don't worry too much about it. I'm the last person you should be asking for relationship advice, but I think you two will be fine. You're both new to relationships and you two will figure it out."

"H-Hopefully…"

* * *

To say she was a mess would have been the understatement of the century. She was an absolute _disaster_.

"Miki-chan," her aunt called to her with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Why does it look like a tornado hit your room?"

Miki wanted to cry.

"I can't find _anything_ to wear!" she said in a panicked voice.

The older woman calmed significantly. "Oh…Miki…are you going on a date?"

She straightened herself so fast she felt a shock of pain run down her spine.

"D-D-Date?" she squeaked.

Her aunt ignored her and eyed the pile of clothes scattered across her bed. "Why don't you wear this?" She pulled out a matcha green romper and a thick cream cardigan. "You can wear the boots I bought you a week ago and the white knee-high socks your cousin gave you yesterday? That might look cute."

Miki merely stared at the older woman in a mixture of surprise and awe. How did she end up living with such a cool aunt?

"It is getting a little cold so bring this jacket and wear this scarf. You can put these in this cute backpack." The woman continued as she pulled out a few more things from her closet. "You have so many cute clothes, Miki-chan! I'm so happy I have such a pretty niece who can wear all these cute and pretty things!"

"Auntie…" the girl protested embarrassedly.

"Don't stay out too late!" Her aunt put her hands on her hips and playfully glared at her. "You can never trust teens these days."

"Ba-chan!"

She laughed. "Fine, fine. I trust you, Miki. Have a good time and let me know when you are going to come home."

"Sure, auntie." Miki nodded in relief. She really didn't know how her aunt would react to her going on a date.

"Now go change! You don't want to keep your date waiting!"

"Right!" She straightened quickly and grabbed the outfit her aunt picked out for her.

* * *

Miki wasn't surprised to see the boy waiting for her at the library. She just hoped she wasn't late.

"Midorima-kun!" she waved at the green-haired boy, effectively getting his attention. "I hope I'm not late."

"Only two minutes." He stated.

"Oh…" she bit down on her lip. She hoped he wasn't mad. "Well…I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem." Midorima said nonchalantly. "I hadn't expected you to be early."

She laughed. "I suppose I am a little like that."

It was a little embarrassing for her, but she didn't want to damper the mood by sulking at the boy's words. She knew he never meant to hurt anyone intentionally. He was just a little rough around the edges.

"We should get going now." The green-haired basketball player said. "I don't want to fall behind my schedule. I made sure to avoid places and things Oha Asa mentioned to bring misfortune to a Pisces and Cancer."

"I see, thank you."

Her crush looked away from her in slight embarrassment and re-positioned his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"So where are we going?" she asked the boy as the two started walking. Midorima was a step in front of her, carefully guiding her to their destination.

"Oha Asa mentioned that surprises will benefit Pisces today." He merely stated.

"So…you aren't going to tell me?"

"Precisely."

Miki pouted slightly in disappointment. She was never really good with surprises. Her reactions were rather…much.

"It won't be like a surprise birthday party kind of surprise, right?" She inquired hesitantly.

"What does a 'surprise birthday party kind of surprise' mean?"

"Like over the top surprise."

"I don't think so. What would an 'over the top surprise' entail?"

She thought for a moment. "Taking me out to a lavish restaurant or doing something completely unexpected."

"I must certainly don't have the money to take you out to a 'lavish restaurant'." He shook his head with a slight smile. "So it wouldn't be an 'over the top surprise'."

"Then I'm okay." She nodded in relief.

"What is wrong with an 'over the top surprise' anyway?"

He was surprisingly conversational. Miki smiled as she realized the boy was making an effort on their…date.

"My reactions." She admitted sheepishly. "I have fainted from a surprise birthday party before."

Miki was pleasantly surprised to hear the boy let out a few chuckles before masking them with an awkward cough. "I-I see…"

"You can laugh." She grinned in amusement as she watched her crush try to regain his composure.

He shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "I'm fine."

She couldn't help but let out a few giggles. It was very endearing to see the tsundere trying to put his indifferent and brusque façade up again.

Midorima glared at her.

"S-Sorry, Midorima-kun…"

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Miki watched the boy ponder over his thoughts. He was clearly thinking of something and seemed to want to say something to her.

"…Shintaro…"

Her ears perked up at the quiet grumble. She completely missed what he had said.

"Pardon?"

"Y-You can call me…Shintaro." Midorima mumbled shyly, his face beet red. "I believe we are close enough to drop all formalities."

Her lips broke out into a wide smile. She couldn't believe the progress they made. "O-Of course, S-Shintaro-kun! And you can call me, Miki."

"Very well…Miki."

Miki felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she heard her crush utter her name.

They certainly made progress compared to their first encounter. She could hardly believe she thought the boy would bring her bad luck! He had been nothing but kind and helpful to her. For that, she felt she owed him something.

* * *

They had wound up in a basketball court. Miki didn't know whether she was surprised or not.

"Are…you going to show me something again?" she asked him slowly.

Midorima shook his head and pulled out a basketball from his bag. "No. Let's play."

Miki felt her eyes widen. "Um…play?" she squeaked.

The boy scrutinized her. "I can teach you."

"R-Really?" she bit down on her lip. "U-Um…you don't _have _to."

"I want to." He shook his head. "Unless…you don't want to." His voice faltered uncertainly as his face fell as well.

"N-No!" she straightened upon seeing her crush's crestfallen face. "I'll do it!"

Midorima smiled.

_Oh! He has such a nice smile! _She thought to herself as she openly admired the boy.

All of his features seemed to light up as his lips curled up into a bright yet small smile. Miki also noted that his teeth were perfect to the point of jealousy. His teeth were perfectly straight and unfairly white.

Why did boys have to always look good naturally? Why couldn't girls be the same as boys?

Midorima's smile faltered slightly. "Is…there anything wrong?"

Miki nearly slapped herself to snap out of her gawking. The things the boy did to her were just unfair. She never failed to look like a fool in front of him.

"N-No!" she vehemently denied. "Let's just…play."

He studied her carefully and nodded. "Follow me."

She carefully followed after the tall green-haired boy as the two slowly approached the center of the basketball court.

He vigilantly gauged her reaction as she drank in the feeling of being on the court. It wasn't nearly as professional as the court from Inter High, but it still gave off a foreign sensation to the petite girl.

"This feels…strange." Miki murmured as she drank in her surroundings. "I feel so tiny."

With her small and thin 156 cm frame, she felt as though the court was swallowing her up.

Midorima's upper lip twitched slightly before he started to dribble the ball. "Do you know how to dribble?" he asked her.

She frowned. "I-I can't say I do…It's been years since I have last touched a basketball for the means of playing."

"I see," he nodded and caught the ball with ease. His movements were almost graceful and elegant. It was like a dance of some sort. "Give me your hand."

A chill ran down her spine and her stomach started to flutter. "W-What?"

"Give me your hand." He stated as he offered her a hand.

How could she ever say no to that?

She gulped nervously before shakily placing her small hand on top of his much larger ones with her palms facing the sky.

Midorima gently took hold of her wrist and pointed her palms towards the ground. With his other hand, he spread her curled fingers slightly.

Miki felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was all too aware of his touches – they seared into her skin as though she was getting branded.

"Don't be tense, but don't be too relaxed either." He instructed. "You want your fingers to curl into the ball's curve. Otherwise, you may jam your fingers and lose control of the ball."

He left his hand wrapped around her wrist, but let the other take the ball resting under his armpit.

"Use your palms to push the ball to the ground. You will want the ball to reach your stomach when you dribble. However, when you want to go faster, you will want to keep the ball lower to the ground."

He placed the ball under her hand and let go of her wrist. He put his left hand over her right and pushed the ball to the ground.

"Like that."

Miki stiffened as she realized how close their bodies were to each other. She could practically feel the warmth radiating from her crush's body.

Midorima must have realized the same as he immediately drew away from her, making her lose control of the ball. It bounced from the ground, its height getting lower and lower each time, before it eventually rolled off to the side.

"T-Thank you," she whispered with her cheek aflame in embarrassment.

"Y-You're welcome." He stuttered as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let me just get the ball…"

"R-Right…"

Miki remained frozen in her spot as she felt her heart drum loudly in her chest. Her stomach felt cold as the strange yet pleasant fluttering feeling took over.

She looked down at her right hand and smiled slightly.

It had all felt surreal. He had _touched _her hand. It may not have been the same as holding hands, but Miki imagined that it hadn't been far off from the real thing.

She brought her hand up to her chest and sighed as she realized her feelings for the boy had somehow grown stronger. It wasn't exactly love, but it was a little more than a small crush.

She wanted to make sense of the feelings she carried for the bespectacled boy, but found that she couldn't. Nothing made sense when it came to her crush.

And she couldn't say she disliked that either.

* * *

**A/N: Yep! I made up my absence with this extra fluffy chapter! Hope you guys liked it! I certainly enjoyed writing this out :)**

**Anyway, I don't know when I will be able to upload the next chapter as I am pretty packed right now with school, beta-reading, and _Divine Will_. Hopefully, I won't have to make you guys wait as long as you had to!**

**If you guys would like to see some more fluffy scenes with Miki and Midorima and have some suggestions, feel free to leave it in the reviews! I will take some suggestions into consideration!**


	26. Important Message!

Hello all, thank you for waiting for so long. I am sure I have lost some of my readers in my absence, but for those who waited, I would like to thank you once more!

Firstly, I would really like to thank you all for your kind messages and understanding. I felt horrible for stopping abruptly, but the long break was well worth it.

So for those of you who have been wondering, I am doing well. I am actually a lot better than I had the last time I updated. I managed to steer myself in the right path and continue to be inspired by so many different people every day. In other words, I am ready to jump right back into writing!

Okay, but before you guys get all excited, here's the deal.

I am going to be rewriting _Divine Will_.

And no, I will not be deleting chapters and posting new ones. I will simply be re-updating them as I had in the past. I would still like for you guys to be able to read the story I have developed so far and perhaps give me some pointers on what I should improve on or change from the story.

During this process, you may notice two consecutive chapters may be repetitive or have similar events. That is simply because I do plan on making the chapters a bit longer, so the same events may occur in two chapters, but please note that it is only temporary and will be fixed eventually!

I know this all seems a little sudden and strange for me to come back like this, but the reason is pretty simple.

I have improved.

During the months I have been gone, I have been constantly writing and learning from school and other writers, both professional and hobbyists. Needless to say, I noticed the improvement in my writing and was and still am dissatisfied with the level _Divine Will _is at.

To be perfectly honest, I had considered just dropping the story just because of how displeased I was with it. However, after much contemplation I have decided to simply start again and update the story to the level I currently am at. I also don't think it's really fair to just drop a story that has received a lot more love than I ever dreamed of and to leave it as I start writing better pieces of work.

I am not really sure how this will pan out, but I will be updating my profile whenever I do update a chapter, so it may be in your best interests to follow me since fanfiction doesn't alert people when previous chapters are updated – they really should make that a thing, but since that option isn't available, we're going to have to make do with what we have.

Please look forward to this big change. This will be more than simply re-editing previous chapters; perhaps a revamp of some sorts. I will most definitely be seeing to the end of this story at one point, so please bear with me!

Thank you all for reading this long note and understanding my current predicament. I promise to make it up with the first chapter, which will be updated/rewritten very soon!

Again, I would just like to thank you all so much for your kindness and support! They have really been uplifting and I feel very fortune to have such kind-hearted readers .

-chrisalyscence


End file.
